What is Love?
by littledevil.blondie
Summary: Leaving behind her closest friend, Gaara, Shiranai ends up in Konoha.She becomes a ninja, and is on a squad with Sasuke and Naruto.Chuunin Exams come up and she and Gaara meet again.Does he remember her? Does he hate her? And what about Sasuke? sasXocXgaa
1. Prologue: Bells Test

I was staring up at the moon. Wondering what I had ever done to deserve the life I lead even though it was pointless because it's just events that happened in my past that I can't change now, so I just deal with it. Tonight was just another night without sleep to be counted on with the rest of them. I could never sleep, and I envied those who could. To be able to relax for even a few hours and let my troubles of the day be forgotten while I slept like everyone else, but I couldn't. Not with Arashi inside me. Even as I thought it he pushed, pulled, thrashed, and battled against the bonds that held him in my body. I envied the one who wore the orange jumpsuit called Naruto. He could sleep and his demon wouldn't come out on a killing rampage, but thinking about how I couldn't sleep because Arashi would do just that brought my thoughts back towards Gaara, my childhood friend while I lived in Suna.

I had no idea of my origins, my family, when I was a child and I still don't. I was an orphan then and I'm an orphan now, not that it matters. I stopped thinking if my parents abandoned me or they died and I stopped caring long ago. I just accepted that they weren't there and that they probably never would be.

I lived in Suna back when I was a child and knew of Gaara by the way the villagers talked about him and isolated him from the rest of the children and even themselves. He had a demon in him, the one-tailed Shukaku. A powerful demon that tormented him got inside his head. He couldn't sleep at night for fear of the demon taking over and going on a rampage around the village. He was tormented by the villagers everywhere they went. All he wanted was someone to be his friend, someone to understand him. He never got that from these monstrous people, and even though they treated him so terribly he still didn't want to hurt them. He didn't want to be a monster even after his own father tried to kill him. He still tried to make friends with the people who in turn rejected him.

And I didn't.

I went up to him when I was around four or five years old at the time, and introduced myself to him. He was confused and asked me why I was even within five feet of him. My answer was because I wanted to be his friend. He still seemed wary of me, so I explained. I told him that the villagers weren't treating him right, and that they shouldn't be the way they were just because he had the Shukaku sealed inside him. The Shukaku and Gaara himself were two completely different things. After I said that Gaara and I became good friends.

The villagers saw this and they started trying to get me to stay away from him. I was an orphan in the village and the people actually liked me, and since Gaara was someone they didn't like they tried to separate us. Let's just say that didn't happen, to their dismay.

But, then I had to leave. I never got the chance to tell Gaara why. It was because even though we had become great friends and so close that no one could break us apart, I never told him that I had a demon inside me as well. His name was Arashi and he was a bird demon that was all black with seven tail feathers. Gaara may have seen me happy all the time, but on the inside I was fighting to keep control over my demon. He constantly fought against the seal keeping him in my body, even at that young age. I didn't dare sleep, for that was when he could take control. Just like Gaara I couldn't sleep. I had to always stay awake and soon got used to it.

But, that's exactly why I had to leave. I didn't want him to find out about Arashi. I didn't want him to know I had a demon too. I don't know why I didn't want him to know this, I just did. I left because Arashi was becoming more restless and fierce and I didn't want him to be around when I couldn't keep him in any longer. I would eventually gain control again even if this did happen, though it was only a slight chance I didn't want to risk it. I didn't want to chance hurting Gaara. Even though the sand protected him I didn't know what would happen if another demon attempted to injure him. So, even though it killed me on the inside I left, leaving Gaara and the life I held so dear behind.

I was pulled from my thoughts about my childhood with the only person that was so close to me, so close that if we could have stayed together through it all and I probably would have protected him with my life, when I noticed the sky turning a lighter color than the black night.

I sighed and got to my feet, muscles a little sore from staying in that position all night, and dropped from the roof, catching the ledge with one hand and swinging into my apartment from the open window. I landed with a barely audible thud and headed to my room to dress into my everyday attire, after my shower of course.

I went into the bathroom and put the water as hot as it could go and stepped in after stripping my clothes. As I did my usual routine my thoughts wandered back to my journey after I left Suna, and Gaara, behind. I travel for about a week on foot, only walking in a random direction, not caring where I ended up or what happened to me. If I died then the demon would too, and I didn't care where I went because no place would be anything like where I wanted to be, in Suna with Gaara. No, 'I would never replace him' is what I thought back then and it held true throughout my stay in the Hidden Leaf Village, which is where I ended up after a week of walking aimlessly.

The Hokage brought me into the village, taking pity on me I suppose. I guess he thought it sad about the story I told him. I said that I was an orphan, which was pretty much the true part of my story. I told him that I was abandoned in the woods after a trip to another village and that I was all by myself now. He seemed to pity me so much that he allowed me to become part of his village that I had no wish to be a part of from the start, but I had to be somewhere or I would change my mind and go back to Gaara.

I stopped my thoughts there for now while I stepped out of the shower, since I finished, and dried myself off. I stared in the mirror for a second, taking in my shorter than chin length black hair with bangs long enough to cover half my storm grey eyes with dark lines around them from sleep deprivation that contrasted greatly with my pale complexion. I wrapped the towel around my thin but muscled figure, seeing my pale skin differ immensely with the black towel.

I walked into my room and put my undergarments on before putting on my long sleeve black fishnet shirt followed by my black face mask that covered my nose and mouth and then continued down my neck. Then, I slipped on my black vest that had a wide neck that went up around my head up to my nose from the edge of my collar bone on each side; something like the high neck of Shino's jacket, but was black and had two metal clasps off to my left though it was off to the right to others looking at me. Next, I put on my black slitted skirt that went down to maybe three inches above my knees and I had wrappings around my legs, covering all the skin. I then slipped on black fingerless gloves that had the Konoha Leaf symbol on a metal guard, and then I put my black knee high sandals on. Finally, I put my black double holster that had shuriken in one of them and kunai in the other for easy access on my left leg since I was a lefty, and then I slipped my pouch on my left side around my waist towards the back that held more shuriken and kunai plus a few senbon, smoke bombs, and other items that might come in handy. With that finished I grabbed my black headband with the Village Hidden in the Leaves symbol on around my waist facing forward.

I then locked my apartment and started heading to the academy to be assigned into three man squads. When I left the building the sun was up and a few early risers like me were up and about doing what they had planned for the day. I allowed my legs to take over and bring me to my destination as my thoughts wandered back to my past for the third time today.

The Hokage enrolled me in the ninja academy when I was of age and my skills far surpassed those my age. I continued my way through school breezing by, but then decided that I shouldn't draw attention to myself, you could never be too careful. So, I had my grades slowly fall down to the average level. Just recently the class took the test to become Genin, the lowest class of actual ninja, and everyone passed except for Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto, the one with the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside him. He was always playing pranks, joking around, and being a trouble maker. I can understand that he just wanted attention due to the fact that he had lost his parents before he even knew them, but so did I and you don't see me acting in such a manner. But, it was just his personality. He always ranted on about being the next Hokage, but I think he has to grow up and mature more before he can lead the village. He wants people to respect him, but some things you just can't get so I say he should just let it go. He's stubborn though. He won't listen to people when they say he'll never become Hokage. It's his dream and it looks like he's never giving up on it. I admire him for that, his strong determination to prove everyone wrong and that he can be the best, but he easily gets on my nerves though I have been getting used to it lately. That much I should be grateful for.

I rounded the corner and found the academy in front of me. I walked around until I found the classroom where all the new Genin would be separated into their teams. I was the first person to get there so I chose a seat in the middle of the back corner desk and sat down, waiting.

To pass the time I thought about what team I could be on. Maybe I would be on a team with two other guys. That's what I would prefer seeing as every other girl is an annoying fan girl of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Fan girls annoy me so much that if I was put on a team with one I would probably kill them. I don't know what they see in that kid anyway. He's always so closed off and cold to everyone you think they'd get the hint to leave him alone, but I guess not. They say he's so mysterious and dreamy and I don't really see it. I'll never understand them.

Just then the door slid open to reveal said ninja, Sasuke, as he walked into the room and sat in the same spot as me but one row forward. Well, it looks like I'll get a show of the annoying girls fighting over who sits next to Sasuke. He stared out the window, just as bored as I was. Before when I was mocking him about how cold and closed off, though I shouldn't be saying anything because I was the same. He kept the emotionless masked just as I did, thought sometimes he slipped up and I haven't showed one emotion since I got to this village. Some say I'm a freak, some say I'm a murderer, some say I'm many different things, and some say nothing at all. It doesn't matter what they think of me, what rumors they spread. I'm dead on the inside and that's all because I left the one person that understood me, the only one that could have ever been anywhere remotely close to me, behind in Suna, and he's probably forgotten all about me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

A few minutes later and more students came in and sat down in random spots, too tired to do anything else other than focus on one seat and sit in it. Some girls came in and gave Sasuke an adoring look before taking a seat and continuing to stare at him like the idiot girls-who-don't-even-have-the-courage-to-ask-him-out they are. Then, Naruto came in the room wearing a headband on his forehead. I found out he apparently ended up passing as I listened to him and Shikamaru converse briefly.

Suddenly you could hear two distinct people stampeding down the hallway to the classroom and then you see Ino and Sakura trying to squish their way into the room at the same time and not getting anywhere. Then, they finally made it in, both exclaiming they were the first one in. I tuned out and faced the front of the classroom as they argued about who could sit next to Sasuke while other girls joined the argument. Then I noticed that Naruto, who sat next to Sasuke without knowing it, jumped up onto the desk and crouched down in front of him. The two had a glaring contest before I saw the guy in back of Naruto start moving back. If Naruto was bumped into he would end up kissing Sasuke and the girls would beat the crap out of him. So, I decided to be the nice person for the moment. He got beat up enough as it was, I think he deserved a break for now.

I got up and in a flash was beside the glaring two who didn't even notice me yet. I thought about it and then decided that since Naruto was the one being the idiot in the first place to get in that position in front of Sasuke and not think that he might accidently kiss him, then he should get what's coming to him. So, right as the kid bumped into Naruto I grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him out of the way just in time. Naruto still fell over the desk and ended up falling face first on the ground.

The commotion got the attention of the girls who were arguing and they looked over to see me releasing Sasuke's sleeve and walking away, then they saw Naruto rubbing his face as one of his hands grabbed the desk to help drag himself to his feet. They didn't seem to care about Naruto being close to kissing Sasuke. All the girls did was glare at my back, but turned away once I turned around to face forward after I sat down in my seat.

"Dobe," said Sasuke as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away to find another seat.

He looked around and found that all the seats were pretty much taken by the fan girls who just sat down because Iruka Sensei was about to come in, and that the only two seats left for him and Naruto were the ones on either side of me. He seemed hesitant, but soon covered it and walked up to sit in the empty seat on my right and Naruto came up and sat on my left.

"Jeez, Shiranai-san, you really saved me back there," Naruto said. "I would have been a goner if you didn't move that teme out of the way! Thanks a lot!" He smiled at me.

I nodded my head to show that I heard him, expression still emotionless, and turned back to the front of the room where Iruka Sensei just came into the room. He began talking about how we would be working as a team on our three man squads and what our missions would be like. Then, he asked Sakura to meet him outside the classroom before he listed off the teams. She looked confused, but nodded and followed him out anyway.

I was curious to what they were talking about and used my abnormal sense of hearing to listen in on our conversation. I had hearing as good as a bird because of the bird demon sealed inside my body. I had other little abilities as well, and they did come in handy at times I have to admit. It looked like others were straining to listen in on the conversation as well.

"Sakura," Iruka Sensei said. "We have an extra Genin this year, and it has been decided by the Hokage that a Genin would assist me with teaching other classes as well as going on missions with me so they get experience like the others will."

"I understand that Iruka Sensei," Sakura began, "but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, it has been decided that you will be my assistant."

"But that's not fair Iruka Sensei! Why can't Naruto do this instead? He has the lowest grades in the class!" I saw Naruto look a bit sad and disappointed at what Sakura said about him. It was obvious he liked her and she knew it too, but she still treated him terribly. I don't think he deserves the treatment he gets from her. He should move on to someone else in my opinion. "What about Shiranai? She's a Freak! A murderer! She has to be better suited for this than I am!" I felt the urge to hurt her, but suppressed it. She knew nothing about me and what she says shouldn't bother me, and I won't let it get to me again.

"Sakura, that's enough! It hasn't been decided by me, it had been decided by the Hokage, and you will listen and do what you are told!"

There was a pause.

"Y-Yes Sensei."

"You may go Sakura. You must tell your parents of this change I will come by later to give you more information."

"Yes Iruka Sensei."

I heard footsteps head down the hall and fade until you couldn't hear them anymore. I heard a sigh from behind the door, and then it opened as Iruka Sensei walked up to the front of the class once again.

"Okay, now here are the teams," Iruka Sensei began.

I tuned out the teams he was saying until it was getting close to the last teams and I still hadn't heard my name called yet so I decided to listen now.

"Squad Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki..." They both seemed displeased by the fact that they were on the same team as each other as they seemed to return to their glaring contest apparently able to see each other through my head, which I doubt. "...and Shiranai Yamakichi."

"At least I'm with one good ninja," Naruto said, getting in a better mood.

Sasuke remained silent, but it's not like I expected something from him anyway.

He continued announcing the teams, but I only paid attention to the teams with people I knew. On Squad Eight there was Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Akamaru barked at the mention of Kiba's name and licked Kiba's face. Kiba scratched Akamaru behind the ears affectionately and Akamaru wagged his tail. Then, the last team with people I knew was Squad Ten, which consisted of Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Boy, did I feel sorry for those guys having to be on a team with Ino.

After he finished announcing the teams he told everyone to go outside and have lunch with their teams, then come back inside and wait for our new sensei's to come get you. Everyone separated and went to meet up with their teammates and conversed with each other loudly. Since Sasuke, Naruto, and I were already together we just headed right outside into the back of the school. Naruto quickly gained the lead and headed towards his spot by the tree with the swing, and Sasuke and I had no choice but to follow the orange clothed ninja.

Sasuke ate his lunch in silence not really talking or even paying attention to us for that matter. Naruto was talking animatedly to me about how cool and exciting going on missions and training would be while I nodded my head occasionally to show him I heard him, my face still emotionless.

After lunch we went back inside and sat in our teams until our sensei's arrived to pick us up. Squad Eight was picked up by Kurenai Yuuhi, and Squad Ten was gathered by Asuma Sarutobi leaving a trail of cigarette smoke behind as they left. Soon all the teams were gone except for us.

Sasuke was just sitting there, seemingly in deep thought, with his fingers loosely intertwined. I was standing, leaning against a desk a while ago, but then settled for sitting on the desk. My hands rested on the edge and I absently tapped my fingers against the wood while my mind wandered far from where I was, thinking about what it would have been like if I just stayed in Suna with Gaara and what it would be like now at our age.

I heard Naruto start snickering. I looked to find him putting an eraser between the door and the wall up at the top.

"What are you doing Naruto?" I asked in a voice that said I really didn't care.

"That's what he gets for being late," Naruto said, smiling.

"Yeah, like a Jounin would fall for a stupid trap like that," Sasuke droned.

I grunted my agreement and stared at the wall, quickly loosing interest. My eyes traveled to the floor as I was then immersed in thoughts of my past yet again. I have never thought about my past, let alone this frequently in one day. I guess it was because Sasuke reminded me a bit of Gaara, but that was solely because he was just as quiet as Gaara was. There was something else about him that drew me to him, but I just didn't know what it was. While in my deep thoughts about trying to find out what it was I heard Naruto burst out laughing.

I turned to see the eraser fall to the floor after hitting our sensei on the head, a puff of white cloud drifting to the ground.

"You fell for it!" Naruto exclaimed, repeating it over and over again in a sing song voice.

I took the time Naruto was using to laugh at our sensei to take in his appearance. His hair was white, but had this blue-grey tint to it, and was styled into a messy spiked up way. He had gloves and face mask like mine, but were blue instead of black. He wore his green vest over a blue long sleeve shirt that was rolled up a bit. He had blue pants that were tucked into wrappings low near his blue sandals. He had wrappings on his right leg, though it was left if you were looking at him, with a single blue holster strapped over the wrappings, and he had his tan pouch to the right toward the back around his waist. To finish it off he had his blue headband slanted on his head to cover his left eye.

"My first impression is … I don't like you guys," our sensei who we still didn't know the name of said.

We ended up leaving the building and going to a spot our sensei led us to. We were sitting on some steps and he was sitting on a railing across from us.

"Well, let's start with introducing ourselves," he said.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked.

"How about you say your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, and such?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself first? Seeing as you're our sensei and all."

"Oh, well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future … hmm … and I have a lot of hobbies."

Well, that was pointless. It seemed Naruto and Sasuke thought so too.

"You, in the orange," Kakashi Sensei said, pointing to Naruto. "You will go first."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is cup ramen, and I like it even more when Iruka Sensei pays for my ramen. What I don't like is having to wait three minutes for the water to boil. My dream is to be Hokage and to be respected and acknowledged by everyone! Believe it!" Naruto punched his fist in the air with a determined look on his face. "Oh, and my hobbies are … pranks I guess."

"Next," Kakashi simply said with a short wave of his hand.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the dark boy began. "I don't particularly like anything, and there are lot's of things I don't like." Wow, what a bleak boy. "As for dreams for the future, you can't really call it a dream. It's more like an ambition, the resurrection of my clan, and to kill … a certain person." That just so happens to be murderous to this certain person. I feel bad for this guy. Being hunted down it seems by the Leaf's number one rookie, but whatever. I'm sure he has a good reason to hate this guy that much.

"And you?"

"My name is Shiranai Yamakichi. I have likes and dislikes, but I don't care for you to know them. I don't have dreams for the future, except maybe one thing. As for as hobbies go, I don't really have any," I said.

Kakashi Sensei seemed to think either I was a closed off kind of person, or I had no life or personality. But, I noticed that Sasuke seemed to think I was holding back information about myself, which I was. Naruto was just too oblivious to be able to figure out anything.

"So, now that that's out of the way, we can get onto more important matters. Tomorrow we will go through survival training. Bring any weapon you want, anything you have really. It will be held at the training ground, just for the four of us. Be there bright and early. Oh, and before I forget. I suggest you skip breakfast. You might throw up if you don't."

With that our sensei disappeared with a poof of smoke, leaving us sitting there.

"What does he mean skip breakfast?" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to be starving if I do, but I really don't want to throw up." He groaned and held his head, mumbling to himself trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"That's an interesting person there, especially for the famous Copy Ninja," I said.

Sasuke remained silent, as always, though his gaze seemed to flicker to me for a second. When he saw that I caught it he nodded his head once.

I sighed and got to my feet.

"See you guys tomorrow," I said as I walked away from the pair. I waved my hand a few times, and then continued on my way.

I spent the rest of my day lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling. When night came I laid myself out on the roof and gazed at the moon, wondering if Gaara was doing the same.

When the sun started to rise I went into my apartment by the window again, and showered. After finishing my daily routine I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. I don't care what our sensei said, I'm eating a breakfast. That way I have more energy for this 'survival training'. If I do happen to throw up it's not going to doing anything but leave a bad taste in my mouth afterwards.

After I finished eating I head for the training grounds. It was only about six, but it's not like I had anything else better to do. When I got there I was the first one there so I climbed the tree, and laid on one of the branches, looking up through the leaves as the clouds passed from high above.

Soon after I got there Sasuke came, closely followed by Naruto. I jumped down from the tree and leaned against it. I tilted my head up, bangs covering my eyes as I looked up at the sky. My bangs may cover my eyes all the time, but that was so no one would notice the bags under my eyes, telling the tale of sleepless nights for a long period of time. Sasuke went to a tree next to mine and leaned up against it as well while Naruto just stood there, sometimes walking around a bit.

Then, we waited…and waited…and waited. But, Kakashi-sensei still didn't show up yet. I was getting annoyed, but it's not like I cared if we did this survival training today or not. Naruto became visibly irritated and started pacing with a frown on his face, ranting about how late, stupid, and ridiculous this was.

Finally, our extremely late sensei arrived.

"You're late!" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger accusingly.

"Hey, guys, good morning," Kakashi said, ignoring Naruto's previous exclamation.

He took his back pack off and the others followed suit, putting them up against the stumps. I didn't bring a bag, so I just stood and waited for them to put their bags down. Kakashi-sensei took out a timer and placed it on the middle stump.

"Okay, let's set it for noon," he said, setting the timer for noon like he said. "Here are two bells." He held them up by strings. "Your task is simple. Take these bells from me before the timer goes off. Those who don't have one by noon won't get lunch. I will not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I will also eat in front of you." I could see I smile under his mask as he tilted his head.

I looked at Naruto and saw a disheartened expression while I saw annoyance in Sasuke's eyes. That was the only thing, if anything at all, that gave away what he truly felt.

"All you have to do is get one bell," he continued. "But, there are only two of them, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. Plus, whoever doesn't get a bell, fails, and will be sent back to the academy. One of you is guaranteed to fail. You can use any weapon you like because the only way you will get one of these bells is if you come at me intending to kill."

The boys' eyes sharpened, expressions hardened, mine included. I needed to get one of those bells. My only hope was to possibly see Gaara in the upcoming Chuunin exams. It was a slim chance, but I had to do it. It was the only thing I held on to, and I knew that. All I wanted was to see Gaara again, even if he didn't remember me, forgot me long ago, or even hated me. I think I preferred if he hated me because that meant he remembered me. I don't know. All I knew was that I had to get one of those bells, and I wouldn't let these boys get in the way. If I had to use all I had, I would. I don't care about drawing attention anymore, as long as I had a chance of seeing Gaara again.

"But, you're so slow you could even dodge a blackboard eraser!" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head. "We'll definitely kill you!"

He was getting cocky. He wouldn't get far in his dream to become Hokage if he got killed for underestimating his opponent.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest," Kakashi Sensei said. "Well, ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say..."

"Dead last," Naruto muttered over and over again, gaining volume each time until he was shouting it.

He ripped a kunai from a holster and charged at Kakashi. In an instant Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand, also putting his other hand on the blonde's head, with the kunai to the back of his head.

"Calm down," sensei said. "I haven't said go yet. Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So, you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe, it seems like I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay, let's get going. Ready…"

The three of us visibly tensed.

"Begin!"

With that, we were gone in a flash, already in our hiding spots.

"The most important thing for a Shinobi is to be able to hide yourself," Kakashi explained, surveying the area for any clue as to where we were.

We were all well hidden, except for Naruto that is.

"Come here and fight me!" he shouted at Kakashi-sensei, standing defiantly in front of him. "I said fight me!"

"You're a bit off," Kakashi said.

"The only thing a bit off is your hair cut!"

Naruto charged at our sensei. Kakashi reached a hand into his pouch. Naruto noticed and immediately stopped.

"Shinobi lesson number one," Kakashi said. "Taijutsu."

I was curious. He was explaining about Taijutsu, yet reaching for a weapon?

Kakashi then pulled out a book, the title reading 'Come, Come Paradise'. Let's just say a book for perverted men.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. "Hurry up and attack me!"

"But, what's with the book?" Naruto inquired.

"I just want to know what happens next. But, don't worry. It won't make a difference against you guys." He looked down at his book and began to read it.

"I'll totally kick your ass!" Naruto shouted, as he ran toward Kakashi.

Naruto threw a punch, but it was easily blocked by our sensei's free hand. He then tried to kick him, and Kakashi ducked under his leg. The blonde attempted to punch him again, but sensei appeared behind him.

"A Shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind, baka."

Kakashi held his hands in a tiger seal, but I knew he wouldn't use anything dangerous against us so, I wasn't worried. Then again, this guy seemed to be pretty unpredictable.

"What?"

"Too late. Hidden Leaf Taijutsu Supreme Technique, a Thousand Years of Death!"

With that, it seemed he stuck his fingers up Naruto's ass, and the boy was sent flying into the air. It seemed shameful, to use such a ridiculous move. Right now, I think they are both idiots. Naruto flew through the air and landed head first into the water while Kakashi continued reading his book.

Suddenly, two shuriken came out of the water, going right to Kakashi-sensei. He easily caught them by putting his fingers through the holes right before they hit him, and he laughed. Those weapons were well aimed, but too easy for a Jounin level ninja to dodge, or in this case catch, them.

Naruto emerged not long after, coughing, and sputtering water out of his mouth.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you don't get a bell before noon, you don't get lunch, remember?"

"I know, I know!" Naruto said, annoyed.

"You sure are weak for someone who's going to surpass the Hokage," Kakashi said, trying to goad Naruto to do something irrational again.

"Damn it, I can still fight on an empty stomach! I was just a little careless that's all!"

"Carelessness can be your worst enemy, you know?"

Kakashi began to walk away, leaving Naruto on the ground near the water.

The water began to stir behind Naruto. Then, seven clones jumped out of the water. But, these weren't just any clone a normal Genin could do, these were shadow clones. That was quite an accomplishment, especially for someone like Naruto. The kid could be a really idiot sometimes, but he'll train until he passes out. I witness it at night sometimes. I must admit, I was a bit surprised though, even if I didn't show it.

"Ha, my new jutsu, Shadow Clone Jutsu! You better not get carless! There's more than one of me now!"

"Not just clones, but shadow clones. A skill that multiplies your body and not just make an illusion," our sensei mused.

Then, the now eight Naruto's charged Kakashi.

"You can probably only hold this for a minute," Kakashi continued. "No matter how many you line up, you are still Naruto. You can't beat me with that jutsu."

But, another Naruto surprised him, grabbing the Jounin from behind. The bells jingled by the movement.

"Weren't the Shinobi not supposed to get caught form behind?" the Naruto holding him taunted. "Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I sent a shadow clone out of the water to sneak up behind you," Naruto explained. "My ass still hurts so, here's payback!"

I had to admit, it was a good plan. I wonder how such a goof ball like him could come up with it.

"Here comes my payback!" the Genin shouted.

Naruto drew his fist back and punch sensei in the face, but it turned out to be one of his own clones. I didn't think a Jounin could be caught by such a simple technique.

But, Kakashi-sensei just got away from Naruto so, he wouldn't expect someone to find him quickly, or even attack him so soon. This was the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard.

I saw where he went before so, I slowly and quietly walked around and behind him. I crept closer and closer, and finally reached for one of the bells. That's when I noticed there was only one dangling from his waist. I looked over his shoulder to see Naruto caught in a simple trap and was now hanging upside down by a rope tight around his ankles.

Kakashi then began walking forward to retrieve the bell lying on the ground.

"Think before using a jutsu or it could be used against you," Kakashi said and he bent down and grabbed the bell, tossing it up and catching it. "And also, don't fall for such obvious traps, baka."

While he was doing this I snuck up behind him, using a minor Genjutsu to conceal myself in a camouflage. I quietly took out two kunai, one for each hand, as I came up right behind him.

"Shiranai, it's not nice to sneak up on your sensei from behind," Kakashi remarked.

I held back a glare as I took off my Genjutsu, and lunged forward. He leapt forward with me tailing him. I used my kunai like swords, swinging at him. But, he kept dodging and blocking each thrust I made. I couldn't even make a single scratch. Then, I was lucky and caught his sleeve as he slipped up. I lunged forward, a kunai aiming to cut and a hand aiming to grab a bell.

Suddenly, a foot made contact with my abdomen and I flew backward. The air rushed out of me as I flew, airborne. I was sent into the trees and slammed right into Sasuke. He grunted as I made contact with his chest and we fell out of the tree, landing hard on the ground.

I sat up, rubbing my head. I was wondering why the ground felt a bit cushioned when Sasuke spoke.

"Get off of me," he said dangerously.

I quickly got to my feet and offered him my hand, but he ignored it. I felt a bit embarrassed, sitting on his chest like that, and I don't know if I blushed or not, but I hope I didn't. Sasuke got up and brushed himself.

"You two can come out now!" Kakashi called.

"Pfft, thanks for giving out my position," Sasuke said venomously as he turned away from me.

I was instantly mad, and though I didn't show it, I let anger seep into my voice.

"Well, at least I was doing something!" I said in the same tone he used.

"You ruined my opportunity."

"Sorry if I'm faster than you are."

He glared, while I stared neutrally back.

I walked past him, but was stopped when he grabbed hold of my arm.

"Don't get in my way," he said.

"Only if you don't get in mine," I replied, pulling free of his grip and walking back out into the clearing, Sasuke following behind me.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number two," Kakashi said. "Genjutsu, and it looks like you have that lesson down Shiranai."

I nodded to him. I noticed Naruto still struggling to get down, so I walked up to him. I looked up at his wriggling form.

"Hey, Shiranai, are you going to help me down?" Naruto asked, looking happy for the help.

I simply continued to stare as I took out a kunai and threw it at the rope. As the rope was cut he fell in a crumpled heap in front of me. I offered my hand and he gladly took it.

I heard fighting behind me and turned around to see Kakashi and Sasuke fighting. The Genins fingers brushed one of the bells, but Kakashi pushed him away before he could get it. Sasuke surprised us by using a fireball jutsu, one that uses up a lot of chakra. Genins wouldn't be able to use that, but I guess this squad doesn't consist of normal Genin then.

When the flames cleared, a hand grabbed Sasuke from below and pulled him down up to his neck. Kakashi revealed himself enough to say a few words, then leave. I walked up to Sasuke as the boy glared at me.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he said, annoyed.

"Why not?" I replied sarcastically.

I released the jutsu and he was free. He didn't give me thanks, only a nod, and walked off to the three stumps as the timer went off. I shrugged and followed him.

There we found Naruto tied to the middle stump with two bentos in front of him. Kakashi stood with his arms crossed in front of Naruto.

"You two lucked out," Kakashi said. "Naruto hear tried to eat the bentos I brought for the ones who could get a bell, and as punishment I decided to let you two eat them while he was tied up. But, don't worry. You don't need to worry about going back to the academy."

"But, that means!" Naruto started, excited about what he thought was all of them passing. But, I wouldn't believe a single word this Jounin said.

"Yup, all three of you…should quit as Shinobi!"

I could feel my expression harden at his words. Never, in my life while I continued to live, would I ever think about quitting the Shinobi way. I was going to be a Shinobi, and no one would ever tell me otherwise. Plus, it was the only way to possibly see Gaara again.

"What?" Naruto seemed dumbstruck, but it soon faded into rage. "What? Quit as ninjas? What does that mean?" He began to struggle with his bonds. "Okay, we couldn't get the bells, but why do we have to quit?"

"Because, all of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas," Kakashi said simply.

Sasuke was angered by this and charged at our sensei. In a poof of smoke Kakashi had Sasuke on the ground as he sat on the Genin's back with his foot on his head and the boys arm twisted behind his back.

"That's why you're a punk," he stated. "Are you guys underestimating ninjas, huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

Oh, I understand now. The point was to work as a team, even though there were only two bells. They wanted us to work as a team, because we would have to almost all the time while being a Shinobi.

"Basically," he continued. "You guys are not understanding the answer to the test."

"Answer?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test."

"Damn it, what's the answer already?"

"It's teamwork," I said.

This made Naruto stop, surprised. Sasuke looked a bit surprised as well.

"Right, the three of you working together may have gotten the bells."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, there were only two bells," I said. "If we did work together one of us would still fail, even if we did get them. That would make us fight amongst ourselves. Is this how the test was intended?"

"Precisely, Shiranai. The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together as a team under these circumstances. Naruto, you were only running around by yourself. Shiranai and Sasuke, you both assumed the other two would get in your way and tried to do things on your own. The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja, but what's even more important is teamwork. Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger, and even get you killed. For, example…"

Kakashi reached into his pouch, pulling out a kunai and putting it to Sasuke's throat.

"Shiranai, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

My expression remained emotionless, my arms crossed over my chest.

"You see?" he said. "If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices, and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties." He got off of Sasuke and walked over to the memorial stone. "Look at this. The numerous names carved on this stone. These ninjas are recognized as heroes of the village."

"Hey, I've decided to get my name carved into that stone too! Hero!" Naruto cut in.

"Bah," Sasuke muttered.

"Naruto, those are the names of ninjas who died while on duty," I said. "Do you really want to be on that stone?"

His expression turned sad, and he looked away.

"Right, Shiranai. My friend's name is also carved here," Kakashi said, looking down at the stone. He turned to us. "You guys, I'll give you one last chance, but after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch, but don't give any to Naruto. If anyone give him any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here, got it?"

"Ha! I don't need any food! I'm fine!" Right as the words left his stomach growled, demanding food.

Kakashi left us there to eat our lunch, Naruto still tied to the stump. Sasuke and I picked up our bentos, breaking the chopsticks and beginning to eat. Naruto's stomach growled in protest, wanting our food. I sighed, and lifted food up to Naruto.

"Here," I said. "You have to eat. We have to work together, and that means none of us can go hungry right now. That would only hurt our cause to getting those bells."

"Shiranai, are you sure?" Naruto asked, but ate it anyway.

"I'm sure Sasuke will make sure to tell us if he senses Kakashi Sensei's presence," I replied, sending a glance at Sasuke, who looked surprised I pulled him into it, but nodded nonetheless.

Naruto happily ate the sushi I fed him.

Suddenly, a smoky explosion came form in front of us. The strong wind blew my hair around until it finally settled. Kakashi-sensei appeared furious as he stalked up to us.

"What's this?" he asked angrily. "I thought I made it clear that Naruto was not to have any food, or did you not hear me clearly enough?"

Naruto seemed a bit scared from the menacing aura coming from our sensei. Sasuke seemed apathetic as usual.

"I heard you Kakashi-sensei," I said in my usual quiet voice. "But, I also heard you tell us to work as a team to retrieve the bells. If there is one of us that cannot perform at his best, then our team with fall through. It's just as bad as not working together at all."

Kakashi stared intently at me before breaking out into a smile.

"And that, Shiranai, is why you all pass. I think I'm beginning to like you three."

Naruto seemed too shocked to say anything for a few moments before what he said actually sank in. Then, when he realized that we passed, he yelled with joy. Sasuke smirked triumphantly. I remained free of emotion as I used a kunai to release Naruto from the stump with a smooth motion with the sharp weapon.

"You can take the rest of the day off you three," our sensei said. "We have training and missions beginning tomorrow, so rest up and eat a good breakfast. So, long guys, and we will be meeting at the bridge at nine o'clock."

With that said our sensei vanished with a puff of smoke. Naruto was happy dancing while Sasuke called him a dobe for acting like a three-year old. I would have smiled if I wasn't wearing my apathetic mask. I watched as their new found rivalry caused them to get into another argument. I shook my head and then turned to leave. I silently walked away from my team.

They seemed to be enjoying themselves, even if they didn't show it. It brought back painful memories of Gaara and I. It saddened me.

"Hey, Shira-chan!"

I turned as Naruto called my name, or at least a new nickname he came up with. I was surprised by the added superlative as well. Friends would normally use those. Did he consider me his friend?

"See you tomorrow!" he wore a smile on his face that was innocent and full of happiness as he waved to me. Even Sasuke smirked at me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, and quickly nodded my eyes before turning around to continue on my way. My bangs covered my eyes and I was thankful for them. Otherwise they would have seen the wetness in my eyes. I pushed the tears down until I got home.

There, I let my tears free and cried. I cried for the first time since I left Gaara. I cried for my new found friends and comrades. I cried for the happiness that lightened my chest. Finally, I cried for my best friend that I had left back in Suna so long ago. Maybe I would never be able to replace him in my heart, but I could add pieces to it. I could add new aspects into my life. I could add Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. First Mission part 1

The following few months were full of training, and missions with the squad. I became closer to Naruto and Sasuke, even though he tried to act distant and apathetic towards us. I saw through his act though. I was happy for the first time after I left Suna behind.

We had just finished our mission of retrieving a lost cat, and were going back to return it to the owner. Once it was back in the chubby woman's arms it was trying to escape again, and I couldn't blame it. She was practically squeezing the life out of the poor thing.

Iruka and the Third were sitting behind the table and giving us another mission when Naruto interrupted them.

"You always give us the crappy chores! They aren't even missions! Babysitting brats is not a mission! I'm a ninja now, and ninja are given missions, not chores!"

"Naruto, you're a rookie! You are supposed to take the lower level mission and then work to the top!" Iruka argued.

The Hokage proceded to explain to Naruto about the difference in ranked missions. It was logical to give lowly Genin D-ranked missions. We just became ninja, and were not that experienced as such. But, Naruto had different ideas as always.

Naruto continued ranting, and I shook my head at his antics. I put my hand over his mouth, effectively stopping his yelling voice.

"Fine," the Hokage said. "I'll give you a C-ranked mission."

I was surprised Naruto's yelling got the elder to give us a break. Maybe it was to shut him up. Naruto immediately shut up to listen intently on what the mission was.

"It is to protect a person as they travel back home," he continued. "He is from the Land of Waves. He's a famous bridge builder and is returning home to finish the bridge that will connect the island country to the mainland."

Naruto seemed hyped up for this new exciting mission. I turned half around to see a drunken man leaning against the wall, taking another sip of his liquor. I wasn't pleased to see that we had to care for someone like this, at least from the first impression I got of him.

We all left to prepare for the journey, and would meet back at the main gate to leave in an hour.

I entered my small apartment to get everything ready. For a journey I wouldn't need anything at all except weapons and first aid if there were others on the team. But, I needed to pretend to sleep when they did. If I never slept they might suspect I was a jinchuuriki. I just felt the need to keep mine a secret as long as possible. I saw how they treated Naruto and Gaara, and though I wouldn't care if they acted that way towards me, I just didn't want people to know. I was weird that way I guess.

I didn't need to take a sleeping bag though, or a tent. I could just 'sleep' on the ground. I took a small backpack and packed two windmill shuriken, a small first aid kit for if one of the others were injured, and some nonperishable edibles just in case. I shrugged on my pack and headed out the door.

It only took about ten minutes to pack everything, but I headed to the gates anyway. That is, until an idea came to my head. I changed my direction to head to the Yamanaka flower shop.

A bell rang as I entered.

Ino heard it and began to welcome a customer into the store, until she saw it was only me that is. "Oh, it's only you," she sneered. "So, what are you doing here?"

I raised an unseen eyebrow at her as I scanned the flowers for what I was looking for. Then, in the back corner, I saw them. I headed back there and picked up enough for a small bouquet. I brought it for Ino so she could wrap it for me.

"Here, I'd like them wrapped too," I told her as I took out money for them.

"Don't think I don't see through your plan Yamakichi! You're planning on giving these to Sasuke aren't you?"

"Why would I get flowers for Sasuke?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, the way he looks at you is plain as day! But, I won't give him up that easily! Not to someone like you!"

She forcefully wrapped it as she spat out each word angrily. I paid no attention to it, but what she said caught my attention. How Sasuke looked at me? What was she talking about?

"I have no interest in Sasuke, Ino," I said as I took the flowers. "We are only comrades because we are on the same squad. I'm sure you are the same way towards your own team?"

"Yeah, well, why do I always see you two together when Kakashi and Naruto aren't around? You guys are always training or doing other things, but are normally with each other! How do you explain that?"

I thought back to the training and mediocre missions we had. Our personalities were similar, and we got together for extra training when we had free time. After we would get something to eat, and talk about jutsus we found out about as well as other ninja related business. That's what comrades do, right? Was it more of a friendly matter though? Did he consider us friends?

"Maybe we are friends?"

"You can't be friends with Sasuke! No one is friends with Sasuke let alone a girl like you could ever be his friend!"

"Who's friend?" A voice asked from behind, a voice that both of us recognized right away. Ino stiffened as I turned around. Sasuke stood there in a relaxed way with his hands in his pockets. "I heard some annoying voice yelling, and then I heard yours," he said, nodding to me.

I smiled slightly at him. He came to my rescue this time.

"Sasuke!" Ino said. "It's great that you're here! Now, you can tell this girl that you're not friends with her, and that you're all mine!"

Her confident look slowly went away as Sasuke glared at her coldly.

"Do not talk about my _friend_ like that again," he simply said as he motioned for me to follow him out.

We continued to walk side by side once we were out of the shop. We walked together until I made to turn off to head towards the memorial. I expected Sasuke to just keep walking, but he followed me. We walked in silence. Nothing was heard except the wind blowing the leaves. Soon the memorial came into view.

"So, you were bringing flowers to the memorial?" Sasuke asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yes. People have died for the village, to protect it, to let the residence here continue to prosper. People died to give you the chance to live in this country, to live safely," I replied. I set the flowers down.

"Oh, and what about the massacre? He killed everyone except for me! No one was there to protect the Uchiha clan!" Anger laced his voice, a fierce glare on his face.

"There are many possibilities as to why Itachi didn't kill you too. He may have killed your family, and your entire clan, but be happy that you had them at all," I replied calmly, a sad smile on my face.

He knows that I never had any family. He looked down at the ground. I stood there for a moment, gazing at the names of all who had died for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Then, I turned and walked into the woods, heading toward the main gate for our mission. I felt Sasuke's eyes on my back as I walked away. Ino's words popped back into my head. _"Don't play dumb, the way he looks at you is plain as day!"_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Sasuke wouldn't like someone like me like that, right? I mean, he said I was his _friend_. He was probably stressing that I was only a friend, and would never be more than that. Now, that's more like the Sasuke I know. He doesn't want to get close to people. Then again, we _were _with each other a lot.

Thoughts such as these plagued my mind as I arrived at the main gate. Everyone was there except for Sasuke. I walked over and sat leaning against a tree with my bag on the ground beside me. I stared off absently, replaying my once happy life during my childhood in Suna.

Then, I remembered something very important, my most precious possession. I reached my hand into my pouch and pulled out a slightly worn picture. The picture was of me and Gaara. I had shaggy black hair that reached about the shoulders of my slight body. My bangs were shorter and only covered my forehead, showing my storm gray eyes that sparkled with happiness and amusement. I had on a loose black ninja kimono with wrapping covering down to my knees and black ninja sandals. It was twilight, and it was starting to get chilly, so Gaara had given me his beige poncho to wear. I was sitting on Gaara's lap and his arms were wrapped around me. I was sleeping with my head on his shoulder. His Uncle Yashamaru took the picture and gave us both a copy. This was the only thing I had left of my life in Suna, and my only friend Gaara.

My attention was taken away from the picture when Sasuke arrived with Sakura latched to his arm. Sasuke looked stoic as usual, but I could tell he was annoyed. Sasuke caught me looking and shook Sakura off with a glare in her direction. He walked over and was going to look at the picture when I quickly put it away.

"So, you finally arrived, Sasuke-kun," I said with small smirk. "It looks like you had an escort too."

In the short time Sasuke and I have known each other we had become friends. I think I was the only friend of Sasuke's. We never really showed much expression when we were around people, but when we were alone training or just talking we would show a bit more. It was a shock when I first saw Sasuke smile, but by now I was used to it. I think I got so close so fast because he reminded me a bit of Gaara. I saw the resemblance and I felt the need for Gaara again, so I took the next best thing, Sasuke. I know that it's wrong, but I have now come to think of him as Sasuke, and not as the closest person to Gaara.

"I am not an escort Yamakichi!" Sakura said with a glare. "I'm going on the mission too! Iruka-sensei has been putting me with different squads so I still get the teamwork experience that I need. It just so happens that I'm with Sasuke-kun's this time, and unfortunately that means you too."

I saw Sasuke give her a cold glare before offering me his hand. I took and he effortlessly pulled me to my feet. I gave him a barely noticeable smile, and he returned it, though no one saw it. Sakura glared at me because _her _Sasuke helped me up when all he would do was shake her off.

Once we walked three feet out of the village gates Naruto already created a ruckus.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouts with his hands in the air.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked.

"This is my first time I've been out of the village," he replied with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! Are you sure I'm going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked Kakashi, pointing at Naruto.

"Well, I'm a Jounin, so you don't need to worry," he replied, with his nose in his perverted book.

Tazuna raised an eyebrow at him.

We started our journey with Naruto leading the way in his eagerness, then Kakashi in between Sakura and Tazuna, and then in back of them was me and Sasuke.

Sakura asked Tazuna a question, but I wasn't listening to her. I felt the need to take out the picture again, but I didn't want people to notice. They might ask questions that might bring up happy, but painful memories. I went along with staring off into the distance, thinking about long ago times in Suna.

I was brought out of my memories when I felt two pairs of eyes staring at the group. They were behind us now, but the presences soon vanished. I kept alert since the two of them were probably ninja by how their hid themselves so quickly and skillfully, but also because they were probably going to attack soon. My eyes darted side to side, looking for anything unusual as a sign.

In front of our procession I spotted a puddle. That was odd because it hadn't rained in quite a while. I watched closely as Naruto passed the puddle. Nothing happened. As the next three passed, Kakashi paused to look at it for a second, before continuing a few steps behind Sakura and Tazuna. So, he noticed it too?

I paid close attention to the puddle as Sasuke and I assessed it. As I walked right next to it I noticed a rippled affected the puddle, but nothing as far as I could see caused it. I focused chakra to sense any happenings behind me after we passed it. I felt the two presences return. I reached for two kunai from my holster inconspicuously. One of them leapt in the air, and I moved.

I spun and threw one kunai at the one who remained on the ground. I leapt up at the airborne one and sliced his abdomen while he was unable to dodge. I smirked at the shocked face of the enemy ninja, before it burst like a popped water balloon all over me. I scowled as I saw the one that I thought I injured sprint from behind the trees towards Sasuke. I quickly threw a shuriken to catch the chain connecting the two ninja by mechanisms on their hands and forearms, and then threw the kunai to lock it against the tree. The two of them jerked to a halt, the chain reaching its length.

I landed lightly beside Sasuke, who stopped along with everyone else. The two ninja were covered in clothes that completely blotted out any detail of what they actually looked like. They glared at me. I didn't land all too far away from them, but I was positive they were stuck there.

"Ha! You guys just got beaten by a twelve-year-old girl!" Naruto said in an obnoxiously loud voice while he pointed and laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach.

I rolled my eyes at him. He could be very immature sometimes. Sasuke glared at him like he always did and I nudged him in the side. He did need to loosen up more with people other than just me. When he looked at me I gave him a small smile.

While I wasn't looking the two ninja charged toward me after detaching themselves from the chain. One went for Naruto and the other went for me. I didn't have time to dodge, but I didn't need to as Sasuke tackled me out of the way.

He landed on me and time seemed to freeze up when our eyes locked. Something other than the usual barely readable eyes was lingering just below the surface, but it was gone before I had the chance to find out what it was. I saw a faint blush tinge his usually pale face, though I am sure mine was much redder, but I instantly sobered as a saw the ninja about to stab Sasuke through his back with the claws on his mechanism.

I rolled the two of us over as his claws sank into the earth where we were just seconds before. I didn't have time to register anything before I was sent flying into the air by a hard kick to my side. I landed hard on my other side and rolled until my back hit a tree.

I heard Sasuke yell angrily and the flames of one of his signature fire Justus followed by a painful cry. When I regained the breath that was knocked out of me I got to my feet. I saw Naruto with a bleeding hand and Kakashi with the other ninja, though he was unconscious, in a headlock. I saw the charred remains of the first ninja, with a slightly panting Sasuke next to him.

I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't overdo yourself, Sasuke-kun," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at my remark as we walked over to the rest of the group.

"What's wrong, scaredy cat?" I heard Sasuke say as we passed Naruto.

"These are Hidden Mist Chuunins," Kakashi said. "They are known to continue fighting no matter what. But, even if they were after any of the kids, that is very unlikely because since these kids have never left the village before, except Shiranai, there wouldn't be any grudge against twelve-year-olds. So, that means these ninja were sent after you, Tazuna. This is a C-ranked mission, and that means we were only supposed to protect you from common gangs and thieves, not enemy ninja. This has now become at least a B-ranked mission, a more expensive one too. Whatever your reasons for lying were, we are now operating outside our duties."

"Yeah, we can't do something like this," Sakura said. "We are only Genin after all. We aren't capable of performing a B-ranked mission right, Sasuke-kun? Let's return to the village. We need to get Naruto to a doctor anyway because of the poison Kakashi mentioned."

Naruto suddenly took a kunai and stabbed it into his hand where the claw marks were. Everyone was surprised by his actions.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura shouted at him.

He panted a few times before responding.

"With this kunai," he started, "I swear to protect this old man. We are continuing this mission!"

There was a silence only broken by the sound of Naruto panting. Then Kakashi-sensei broke the silence.

"It's great that you're releasing the poison, Naruto," he said. "But, if you lose any more blood than you might die of blood loss."

Naruto then began to panic at hearing he might die. I shook my head at his childish antics when Kakashi started bandaging his hand up.

We were soon on our way again and have been traveling in silence for a while. Sakura would occasionally attempt to converse with Sasuke, but he would send her a glare and she would return to Kakashi-sensei's side. Sasuke and I walked side by side the entire time in companionable silence. The day was going by slowly but surely, and I would pass the time by delving into my past. I would reach for my pouch a few times, and I could feel Sasuke staring at my hand, but I would just put my hand by my side again as if nothing had happened. Sasuke seemed intent on something in my pouch, but I didn't know what it could be. Maybe it was the picture he didn't get a chance to look at, but why would he be interested in my ratty old picture? Yes, we were friends, but he had never shown an interest in my past, or my life other than the fact that I never had any parents.

We had changed to the transportation of a boat while on the next big leg of our journey over the water. It was a small boat, and was cramped from all the bodies. Kakashi sat in between Sakura and Tazuna on one side of the boat while I sat in the front of the boat with Sasuke by my side, and Naruto on his other side. Sasuke and Naruto didn't have one argument over the entire trip surprisingly. I think it was because everyone could feel the tension in the air, since no one uttered a peep. But, I preferred it this way. I liked the silence.

I looked ahead into the fog as we traveled with the slow motor that barely went above the speed of a person rowing. The sound of the water, if I blocked out the annoying motor, was nice. It relaxed me slightly, and it was hard to stay on alert with how relaxed I was getting.

Soon, the boatman switched to rowing, which went ten times slower, but almost silently. We were entering the Land of Waves, and it was dangerous here. We would be back on land soon, and all I could think about was what might come next. Now that we are in the land where it is most dangerous to be near Tazuna, what might attack us next? It couldn't be simple Chuunin, not anymore. They'd send someone more skilled to hopefully kill him off as soon as possible. The next one to attack us would be at least a Jounin.

We walked past the dock and into the forest. We still had quite a ways before we reached Tazuna's house. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a childish squinting that might have been glaring, and then he spun forward again and looked around wildly.

"There!" he shouted.

Everyone seemed surprised including Kakashi-sensei. If it was a threat, Kakashi would have noticed it first. Naruto threw a shuriken into the bushes and nothing happened.

"Heh, just a rat," Naruto stated.

"Stop trying to act cool!" Sakura yelled at him.

Kakashi mentioned shuriken being dangerous, but I tuned it out. I felt a presence behind us, and froze on the spot. We were right in front of a lake, and in the Land of Waves, the shinobi here specialized in water techniques. The presence behind me was overwhelming with power, much stronger than Kakashi-sensei's. We were done for if they caught us here. We had to get out of here.

"What's wrong, Shiranai?" Sasuke asked when they moved forward again after Naruto almost hit a rabbit with another shuriken. I didn't notice Kakashi's eyes narrow when he finally sensed the presence also. Kakashi-sensei glanced at me, but didn't do or say anything. He seemed to just be observing.

The powerful chakra source drew closer, much faster than what it was originally traveling. Naruto couldn't use his Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra to fight, unless under emotional stress, like what happened with Gaara. I didn't dare try to use the power of Arashi's. It was too risky, and to be blunt, I was terrified. What if I lost myself in the power? Became unconscious? What if Arashi was let loose when everyone was around? I couldn't allow that. I didn't want them to know I had a demon inside me, but if we would survive this they just might have to find out.

My eyes widened as my acute hearing picked up the ninjas noises behind us in the trees.

"Shiranai?" Sasuke asked, sounding concerned, though no one who didn't understand him like I did would know, when he saw such an emotion on my face. He stepped forward, but that was when the ninja attacked.

"Get down!" Kakashi suddenly shouted while he crouched low. Tazuna ducked down to his knees with his hands covering his head instinctively. Sakura shoved the oblivious Naruto down onto the ground as she dove down as well. Sasuke crouched similar to Kakashi, and I crouched and spun around, withdrawing a kunai in each hand.

One of the largest swords that I had ever seen came hurling at use, slicing the air just above our heads before elevating again and catching in a tree. I turned my body to follow the sword and saw the source of the large chakra now standing on the handle of the sword. The ninja was unbelievably tall with short spiked dark hair. He wore no shirt, along with pinstripe pants and camouflage arm and leg warmers. He wore bandages over his mouth and nose, and his headband at an odd angle on his head. Then, I realized his headband had a slash through it.

"It's a missing ninja," I said in a hushed voice to Sasuke. He glanced at me, then at the ninja warily.

"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said.

"Hatake Kakashi," Zabuza said. "I never thought I would get to fight the infamous Copy Cat Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi, but it seems I'm in luck. Sorry, Kakashi, but the old man is mine."

Sharingan? Like Sasuke's Sharingan? How would Kakashi have that? He isn't even an Uchiha! I glanced at Sasuke, but he seemed just as troubled by this.

"Surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight for whatever reason. He is far beyond your league. This is the teamwork here."

The four of us immediately surrounded Tazuna, facing outward, each with a kunai in hand, thought I held the two previous ones I took out earlier.

We watched as our sensei slowly moved his headband up to reveal his eye, something he was sensitive about. I may not have shown it, but I was more than surprised. If I didn't have more control on my emotions, I would have had to pick my mouth off of the ground from gaping so much. His normally covered eye had a scar running down it, and revealed a Sharingan eye. How he had come into possession of it, let alone was able to transplant it successfully, was unbelievable. How was this possible?

I tuned out their conversations and focused on Zabuza's movements. His fingers twitched eagerly. I could tell he wanted to fight. He wanted to shed blood. I had heard stories of someone called the Demon of Mist. He was a child would killed everyone, including his teammates and friends, in the Chuunin exams. This was how the Mist had their exams. It was designed to find that best of the best of the next generation. It proved true, and they raised the vilest ninja in existence, but it was what made them a worthy force to be reckoned with.

I refocused on the situation when Zabuza crouched, ripped his sword from the tree, and disappeared. He reappeared on the water, one arm raised to the sky, the other in a one-handed seal. I felt the air become saturated with his chakra. I almost choked on how thick the air seemed now. Then, I realized he was making a mist with his chakra, the Hidden Mist jutsu.

"Eight choices: liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which should I go for first?" Zabuza's voice echoed through the eerie scene. Sasuke hid his fear well, but he was only slightly. I could feel the fear seep off of Sakura and Naruto in waves, exciting Arashi as he pulled against his restrains viciously.

I gasped, and grasped my stomach as pain flared through me. He has never been enticed in this way before. The path of a shinobi will only get harder from here on while Arashi is sealed within me, so I should only get used to the pain, but it was the worst physical pain I've ever felt, save for the emotional pain caused by leaving Gaara.

"Shiranai?" Sasuke asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Do not worry about me," I said through clenched teeth. "Wait for Zabuza. He will surely come at us soon."

"But-," Sasuke said, and then froze.

I looked at him sharply. He seemed to be paralyzed all of a sudden. Sweat formed on his brow as he seemed to struggle with himself. I looked at Sakura and Naruto to see them in the same position. I spun toward Kakashi.

"Sensei!" I said, alarmed by their sudden immobilized state.

"Don't worry you guys," he said, sending the first genuine smile back at us. "I don't let my comrades die."

I frown at this. I automatically knew he said it to draw out the enemy, but there was something more to his words, and his smile held a small sadness in it. I didn't have time to contemplate this as Zabuza suddenly appeared in the middle of all of us.

Then, Kakashi-sensei was suddenly there, stabbing Zabuza in the stomach, but his chakra signature was off. Then, I realized it was a shadow clone. Kakashi's sudden appearance pushed all of us back away from Zabuza. I replaced a kunai in my holster as my hand delved into my pouch until I found what I needed. I wrapped it around the handle of my kunai as Zabuza turned splashed out of existence.

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi's clone and destroyed it, while the real Kakashi appeared behind him. But, The Zabuza was another clone, and the real one came up behind Kakashi. Zabuza heaved his sword toward Kakashi, but our sensei crouched under the blade. Zabuza continued the swing to land into the ground to solidify the placement to use it as leverage to kick Kakashi-sensei. To everyone's surprise it landed heavily on his abdomen and he went soaring through the air toward the water.

I looked around and everyone seemed to gape at what the perceived as neigh impossible to land a physical blow on Kakashi. Zabuza smiled wickedly at his work, and I knew this was as good a time as ever.

I focused chakra into my feet and leapt unreasonably high into the air, flipping backwards as a pulled back my kunai. I focused more chakra into my arm and hurled the kunai as hard as I could as Zabuza, hoping the speed of it would catch him off guard. The kunai flew through the air, almost invisible with the speed.

I smirked as it hit its mark, the back of Zabuza's head, and blew up, the explosion taking up an area of at least twenty feet. I was waiting to see the remains as I began to fall back toward the ground when I was rammed into from behind. I cried out from surprise, drawing the attention away from the explosion I created to me.

A strong arm smashed into the side of my ribs and went hurtling through the air towards the ground at a speed I was less than comfortable with. I expelled a bit of chakra right before I hit the ground to soften the blow, but it was not nearly enough.

The ground cracked slightly as I made impact, and my body bounced a few times before sliding into a tree. I lay crumpled on the ground, in too much pain to attempt to move. I couldn't even bring it even to give a groan when I heard Sasuke shout my name. I heard footsteps running toward me, but I heard cries to Kakashi over it. I tried to push myself up to see what was happening, but they gave out and I fell on my face.

"Shiranai, are you okay?" I heard Sasuke unnervingly worried voice just above me. "Can you move? Do you need help?"

"Sasuke, you should be worrying about the others more than me," I gritted out as I forced myself to my feet. I could not leave my team and Sakura to handle this alone, especially not when I saw Kakashi caught in a water prison. I took a deep breath, and pushed my pain aside. Pain would fade away with time, but if one of them died I would never forgive myself for being so weak. I took my pack of, and pulled out a Demon Wind Shuriken. "I have a plan. Naruto, Sakura! Come here!"

Zabuza created a water clone, and before anyone could react it swung its leg into Naruto, earning a grunt of pain as he slid back. His forehead protector sounded as it hit the ground under Zabuza's foot.

"You guys!" Kakashi called to get our attention. "Grab Tazuna and run away! The clone cannot travel far from the real body, so you'll be safe if you get out of range!"

Naruto trembled in fear, but got to his feet and ran at Zabuza regardless. Zabuza kicked him back in a similar fashion to how he did previously. Naruto slid backwards, but not without his headband this time.

"Hey, you eyebrowless freak," Naruto said as blood dripped down his face and onto the ground beneath him. "Put this in your handbook, the man who will become Hokage one day is Naruto Uzumaki!" He tied his headband back on his head, a new look of determination in his eyes. "Sasuke, Sakura! Let's get wild."

"A lot of arrogance," Zabuza said. "But do you have a chance?"

"What are you doing?" Kakashi exploded. "This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?"

"Well," Tazuna started. "I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say that I desire to live so much that I would stop you. I'm sorry guys. Fight as much as you want."

"Are you insane!"

"Let's get started," Naruto said eagerly.

"You guys will never grow up," Zabuza said, laughing maniacally. "Going to keep playing 'ninja' eh? When I was about your age, my hands were already dyed red with blood."

Suddenly, Zabuza's clone had kicked Sasuke to the ground, and slammed his foot into his chest, making him cough up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto made the hand sign for his shadow clone jutsu and a large amount popped into existence.

"Shadow clones? And a large amount at that."

"Here I come!" the copies of Naruto shouted as they charge the enemy clone with kunai in their hands. The clones converged onto his tall figure, but were knocked away by the enemy's sword. "Sasuke!"

Naruto reached into his backpack and pulled out a Demon Wind Shuriken. He threw it to Sasuke, who jumped into the air, caught it, rolled on the ground, and easily regained his footing while he opened the large weapon.

"Shadow windmill!"

Sasuke, Sharingan activated, leapt high into the air and threw the shuriken.

"You can't beat me with that!" Zabuza's clone shouted.

But, to everyone's surprise, it sailed right by the clone, and flew towards the real Zabuza. Zabuza caught the shuriken, but then realized that Sasuke had used the Shadow Shuriken jutsu on the weapon. Unfortunately, the plan fail and Zabuza jumped to avoid the blow. To an additional surprise, the shuriken turned into a cloud of smoked, revealing Naruto, who had transformed into the shuriken.

"Take this!" Naruto shouted as he threw a kunai at Zabuza.

The Jounin had to release the Water Prison jutsu to dodge the kunai, releasing Kakashi-sensei as well. Te kunai drew blood across Zabuza's cheek as he barely had time to dodge. He, in a rage, swung the shuriken around, making to throw it at Naruto, but was stopped by Kakashi, who used his hand to stop the blade.

"Good work Naruto," Kakashi said. "You used the shadow clones as a diversion to transform yourself into a Demon Wind Shuriken, and a clone to put the real you into his pack. Sasuke actually threw you, allowing you to get to Zabuza's vulnerable side."

"It wasn't my plan, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said sheepishly while he treaded the water. "Shira-chan came up with it, and gave Sasuke one of her own Demon Wind Shuriken."

"Yeah, how would a drop out like him come up with a plan like this, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said with a triumphant smirk, though he wasn't teasing Naruto as usual. He had a mutual respect for him, because he came up with part of the plan to have a clone use him as a shuriken, but Shiranai opted to transform into Naruto, so they didn't need a clone to do it.

"I got distracted, and released the jutsu," Zabuza stated.

"No," Kakashi corrected. "You were 'forced' to release the jutsu."

They stared at each other before leaping away, and performing a jutsu, Kakashi copying Zabuza's. Two water dragons formed and attacked each other.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, remembering Naruto was still in the water.

I had long since canceled the transformation jutsu I had of Naruto. I had strained my chakra too much, and was on the verge of needing to use Arashi's. I never used his chakra after I tried once long ago, and Arashi had taken over. I was at a small village, though I can't remember where since it was so long ago, but I do remember that half the village was destroyed before I could regain control. Naruto may be stupid most of the time, but in times when u needed him the most, he seemed like he could always pull through for you.

I wiped the blood that was dripping off my chin. Zabuza sure could make each hit count, but then again, he was a Jounin after all. I coughed roughly, and saw blood on my hand when I pulled back. I ignored the blood, wiping it on the damp grass. It wouldn't be an issue soon anyway. Any host of a demon like me would have the same healing capabilities.

I saw a hand then. I looked up to see Sasuke, his face emotionless. I took his hand and he tugged me up. I almost fell again, and he caught me again. He took my arm over his shoulders so he could support me, but he did so wordlessly without even a glance at me.

I looked around to see Zabuza on the ground with two senbon through his neck. I narrowed my eyes at the hunter ninja hovering over Kakashi, who was checking his pulse. He glanced at the hunter ninja, apparently Zabuza was truly dead. I couldn't catch the scent of death though, but I brushed it off as chakra exhaustion.

Naruto started yelling, but I was more concerned with keeping myself awake than listening. My vision blurred as I saw the hunter ninja disappear with Zabuza's body. I was vaguely aware of the thought that hunter ninja were supposed to dispose of the ninja immediately, not move them.

I slipped into a state between consciousness and darkness as we began traveling again. This was the closest I could get to sleeping, but my body would move mechanically, so Sasuke could only think I was too tired to do anything except walk forward.

Soon, I realized we were at Tazuna's home, and we met his daughter Tsunami. He apparently had a grandson also, but he wasn't there at the moment. Sasuke helped me leaned my body up against a wall, and I nodded my thanks. I bent my head down and closed my eyes, so it would look like I was sleeping.

I tuned everything out and tapped into the better senses my demon gave me. I could smell the weariness of everyone, as well as their relief. Some other emotion floated around, but I couldn't understand what it was. I extended my search to about a mile surrounding the house. Now, I would sense movement and chakra, hear sounds, and know exactly what was in that area. This would help in case more ninjas showed up.

I didn't pay attention to anything except the surrounding area. There was a family of foxes almost a mile out. The two older ones, the parents supposedly, were watching as their three young ones played with each other. I mentally smiled at the image.

Sometimes, I wished that I had a family; parents to take care of me; siblings or friends to play with. Maybe then I wouldn't be so closed off to people, so oblivious of their feelings. Maybe I would still be with Gaara…

I thought back to during the fight. Sasuke seemed overly concerned for me. I wonder what that meant. Then, I thought back to what Ino had said, about how Sasuke looks at me. I didn't understand that, but his concern for me could only be friendly. We were comrades, right? That's all it could be. He just didn't show it towards Naruto and Sakura because they annoyed him, but he definitely was concerned for them as well. He had to be, right?

Someone shook my shoulder, bringing me back to what was happening around me. I looked around to see Kakashi using crutches while he, Sakura, and Naruto were looking at me. My eyes went to the one next to me, the one who woke me up, and my gray eyes met the black ones that belong to none other than Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" I asked, getting to my feet, stretching my arms up then behind me head before relaxing.

"Training," Kakashi said simply with the deceiving smile he often wore, instead of showing a real smile.

Our sensei hobbled out of the house with the help of his crutches and we followed after him, glancing at each other. We walked for a while, over a mile away from Tazuna's home, until we reached a small clearing ringed by tall trees. We stopped in the middle of the clearing.

"So, your training, is tree climbing," Kakashi said.

"If we are training, there are a lot of better things we could be doing than climbing trees," I said.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "What kind of training is that?"

"Well," he continued. "You'll be climbing without using your hands."

"How?"

Kakashi was about to explain when I interrupted him.

"I have no use for this training," I said.

"Oh, really?" Kakashi asked. "So, you're saying that you can climb the tree by focusing your chakra perfectly in your feet?"

I nodded expressionlessly, save for a hint of boredom.

"Then," he continued. "Would you like to demonstrate?"

I shrugged and slowly walked up to the tree, eyeing it up and down. I looked back at Kakashi lazily, knowing I was still a bit tired from before. He nodded for me to go. I sighed and turned back towards the tree. I focused my chakra at my feet without using a seal. This was basic stuff that I had mastered long ago. I stepped on the base of the tree, and slowly followed the trunk up.

I felt dizzy at first, but as I climbed higher, I felt it go away. I felt strangely energized, and though Arashi struggled the higher we got, it was only a vague detail compared to how invigorated I felt. I soon was running to the top, focusing more chakra to stay standing on the unstable top that swayed in the wind. I spread my arms wide loving the feel on the wind through my short hair. I felt this strange emotion, and uncharacteristically smiled for the first time since I left Gaara.

A red-tailed hawk flew up to me, and I flinched away from it when it came close, but then I realized it only wanted to land somewhere. I eyed it strangely as it landed on my arm, only gently prodding the skin instead of which it could have easily shredded my arm with its talons. I felt an urge, and I followed it, letting my hand scratch its head affectionately. I leaned its head into my hand and made a soft _keear_ sound. I strangely found that I knew everything about the bird. It was only 6 months old, but oddly it was fully mature, and highly intelligent. It was a male, and its name was Jiro. I had no idea other animals had formal names.

"So, your name's Jiro?" I asked hesitantly. It nodded its head and puffed its feather out. I laughed softly. "What are you doing out here?"

_Lord Arashi is inside you, no?_

I almost fell in surprise.

"Was that you?" I asked skeptically.

_Yes. Since you are the host of Lord Arashi, other birds can immediately tell. You can call birds to come to your aid. But, I am just here to serve you, in turn serving Lord Arashi. I will protect you, and do anything you need me to do. That is my will._

I blinked once, twice, before I finally absorbed what Jiro had said.

"Can other birds talk to me in my head like you?"

_We don't necessarily speak in your head. It is simply because you can understand us._

"So I can speak to birds now? And why has this not happened before?"

_I can not say for sure why it has not happened previously, but yes, you can now speak to our kind._

"There is no blood contract to do so, why not?"

_You are the host of our Lord, and therefore we must obey you as well. We only have your best interest at heart. We will obey, and you simply need to call us if you have need, though I will remain by your side, unless you say otherwise._

"Well, I suppose it won't be too bothersome. You can hunt for yourself, and I won't be lonely at night anymore. But, please stay back unless I call you. I can take care of myself." I paused, an idea coming to mind. "Do you know of a ninja called Zabuza?"

_I have seen him before, yes._

"I want you to look around for him, and report back to me at night a few days from now, when everyone else is asleep."

_As you wish._

With that, Jiro took to the sky, letting free a farewell that echo throughout the otherwise silent forest. I found it odd, but maybe having Jiro around might not be so bad.

I voluntarily fell back, letting myself feel the wind quickened around me before I spun around so my feet were falling first, and then expelling chakra right before I met the ground, allowing me to softly land on the ground.

"How'd you do that Shira-chan?" Naruto shouted excitedly as always.

Sasuke smirked at me with a nod of his head, and Sakura glared daggers.

"Kakashi is our sensei, you should be asking him," I said. I turned my gaze to said Jounin. "Am I allowed to leave now?"

"Be back at Tazuna's before dark, and don't get into any trouble, though I doubt you will," Kakashi nodded towards me and I walked away from them, my hands stuffed into my pockets.

I felt a small chakra flare, but it was untrained, obviously a civilian. I sensed it not far from the clearing, and decided to investigate. There, I found a small child, and immediately knew it must be Inari. He looked so much like his mother. He seemed to be spying on what the others were doing.

"It's just a waste of time," I heard him scoff as he turned and walked right into me.

"Training to become better is never a waste of time," I said, looking down on him.

"Don't look down on me! What you are doing is a waste! You will only die anyway! You will never be able to defeat Gatou!"

"We do not need to. We only need to protect your grandfather, and we will. I promise you, I and the others with protect him with our lives."

"It doesn't matter what you say! Once you're dead you can't protect him anymore! It's useless!"

I noticed his eyes tearing up, and then spilling over. I was clueless on what to do. How do you comfort someone who is crying? My eyes glazed over as a remembered when Gaara had comforted me those few times back then. I knelt down in front of Inari and pulled him into a slightly awkward hug. He surprisingly hugged back and sobbed into my shoulder. I was slightly annoyed at my now ruined jacket, but I could clean it that night in a nearby river.

After a while, it began to get cooler as night approached. Inari had stopped crying long ago, but he hadn't release my jacket yet. I looked down at him and brushed his hair to the side to find that he had fallen asleep on me. I tried to be annoyed, but I couldn't. He needed some rest.

I took my jacket off, not caring that I only had my fishnet and bandages around my chest. At least it was covered. I took my jacket off and wrapped Inari in it instead. It was cold and the kid needed it more than I did. I was used to the cold nights.

I picked him up with one arm and swung him gently onto my back, hooking my arms around his legs. I started trudging back only to realize the sun had already set. I focused chakra to my feet and began sprinting off to Tazuna's house. It was only a minute or two before I reached it. I saw and open window and readjusted Inari so he was cradled in my arms while I ran. At the right moment I jumped up, flipped through the window, and landed crouched right below it.

I straightened, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I held Inari out to his mother and she rushed to take him from me.

"I would have come back sooner, but he fell asleep, and he wouldn't let go of my jacket," I explained.

I noticed everyone still staring at me, but waited as Tsunami gently woke him up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as she sat him down to eat. Tsunami handed my jacket to me hesitantly.

"I could wash it for you," she said. "It's the least I can do for having Inari bother you."

"It's no problem. I'll take care of it now. I'm not hungry anyway." I took my jacket, bowed slightly and left the room. I headed towards the room the others were staying in, and took off out the window. I stood under the moon, heightening my sense until I could hear a small river only a hundred meters away. I walked slowly to it, enjoying the refreshing breeze, and the night noises. I knelt down when I got there and submerged my jacket in the cold water. I rubbed at the small stains until they disappeared, and then used a simple fire jutsu to dry my clothing by using solely the heat. I didn't want to catch my clothes on fire.

The days passed like this. I was assigned by Kakashi to watch Inari because he seemed more comfortable with me. Sakura was assigned to Tazuna because she also finished her training. I may not like her, but I had to admit she had great chakra control. I would either skip dinner or eat only a little. I had my own food if I needed it, and this country was so poor that Tazuna could only afford so much food and I didn't want to be a burden. I would spend my nights on the roof like I did back at my apartment in the Hidden Leaf. I would never call it my home because my only home had only been while I was around Gaara.

Tazuna was almost finished building the bridge, and when he was, we would have to return to the Village. I don't know if Kakashi would report what Tazuna had done or not, but I don't think he will. Kakashi could be rough ad even sadistic at times, but he was all soft on the inside in cases like this. I could tell he cared for the team as well, no matter how much they annoyed him.

I heard a soft _keear_ and immediately turned my head towards the sound. I was Jiro soaring closer, awaiting a landing platform which I made by extending my arm.

"Did you find anything?" I asked once he settled on my arm.

_He is not far from here, and I watched them for a while. A man named Gatou visited Zabuza and another boy wearing a mask that went by the name of Haku. Haku is terribly dangerous and advanced for his age it seems. But, Zabuza and Haku are planning on attacking a bridge maker tomorrow. I do not know when they plan it, but they are adamant about doing so. Gatou said that if they failed one more time he would kill them both._

I seemed to freeze at then news that Zabuza was even alive. I knew deep down he was, but I was still naively hoping he wasn't. Haku must be the hunter ninja. If he is that dangerous, and adding in the fact that we almost died while fighting Zabuza by himself, we will be in trouble tomorrow.

"Thank you, just stay at a distance and continue to watch them. I think that will be best."

_As you wish._

Jiro flapped his wings and flew off. I still didn't understand the circumstances why Jiro was with me. I didn't understand what Ino said to me. I didn't understand why I left Gaara behind in the first place. Sure, I was slowly getting used to where I was and who I was with, but I still don't feel like I was where I belonged. Long ago, even though I was just a child, I felt that way with Gaara.

We were so similar, Gaara and I, even if he never knew. We both have violent demons within us. We both couldn't sleep. We both couldn't find a place where we truly belonged, but we liked being with each other. We understood each other in a way where I doubt anyone else ever could.


	3. First Mission part 2

As soon as Jiro was out of sight I slipped back into the room through the window. Yeah, I go through windows most of the time. Yes, I do know it's kind of sketchy, but it's more convenient. Besides, I didn't want to wake anyone up.

I land softly in the bedroom housing the four other ninja. Kakashi had stopped using his crutches, and had been sleeping deeper lately, but he should be back at full strength today, which is good, because we're going to need it. Naruto was tossing and turning restlessly, much like he had too much energy to just sit around while awake. Sakura was splayed out in a rather unattractive way. I silently laughed at what her reaction would be if Sasuke saw it. Speaking of which, Sasuke was tossing from side to side, looking strangely troubled, odd on his usually stoic face.

"Sasuke," I whispered urgently while shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, Sasuke." It deeply concerned me that looked this upset.

He jerked awake and reflexively swung his arm outward. I didn't really feel it, but I felt my head whipping to the side. My hand went up to my cheek, trying to feeling if it was warm with swelling or not. After the shock I began to feel it, but it wasn't the worst I had before. I slowly looked back at him expressionlessly to see him gaping.

"You were having a nightmare," I said softly, making sure to not wake anyone up. "I thought it would be best to wake you up." When he said nothing and looked away, I took that as a sign he wanted to be alone. "Tell Kakashi-sensei I will meet you all at the bridge later. Be careful, Sasuke. I have a bad feeling."

I left after that, through the window obviously. I walked through the woods, and then thought to call to Jiro and ask where Zabuza and Haku are. Maybe if they are separated, I could somehow take out one of them, or at least injure them. It would help the others later on. Kakashi would probably scold me about teamwork later. I mean, we learned this lesson during survival training. But, maybe this once it would work out.

"Jiro!" I shouted. "Jiro!"

Nothing happened for a while, but after about five minutes I saw him soaring towards me. I waved my arms once or twice and then held it out for him to land on. It was early morning, and the sun rose a bit before I went in and woke up Sasuke. With the bright colors in the sky and the dark figure of Jiro flying closer it made a beautiful sight, but I couldn't help but be said at the thought of wishing Gaara could see it as well.

_I heard you call, and came as fast as I could._

"Thank you. I was wondering if you had more information on Zabuza and Haku."

_Not much, but they are preparing for their attack._

"Did you find out what Haku uses as his weapons?" I knew he used senbon, but I wanted to make sure there was nothing else. If he only had senbon then I think it would be easier to defeat him than Zabuza and his huge sword and powerful jutsus. I would just have to make sure the senbon didn't reach any vitals.

_I have only seen him use needles._

"Are they together or separated?"

_They have always been together since I have been watching._

"Okay, maybe you could create a distraction for me? And can you show me where they are? I will follow you from up in the trees."

_As you wish._

He took off and I focused chakra to my feet before running as high up a tree where it was still stable. From there, I just leapt fro tree to tree by the branches. I think he was going slower to make sure he wouldn't lose me, but I was almost dying to go faster. I was nervous, and anxious. This was dangerous, and just thinking about it got my adrenaline running.

After about ten minutes I was getting impatient. I heightened my senses to be able to mentally visualize my surroundings. Plus, if they somehow sensed me before I sensed them myself, I would know when they were close. I felt two chakra flares, very similar in strength, about half a mile in front of me. As I neared I was able to hear the barely audible waves on a shore. So, we were near a body of water. That means they could be by the bridge already. The sun was halfway to being directly overhead, and I didn't know how much time I still had before they would attack the others.

When we neared I saw Jiro dive into the trees off to the right. Then I heard a lot of ruckus coming from where he seemed to land.

"I will go check on it, you can wait here Zabuza," the hunter ninja said, sounding oddly feminine. Maybe Haku was a girl?

I followed silently while she walked towards the noise which Jiro created. The noised ended up being about half a mile away, just enough where Zabuza wouldn't be able to hear noises of a fight.

I took out a smoke bomb from my pouch, and threw it down at Haku's feet. Black smoke burst from the small ball and I leapt into action. I drew two kunai and leapt into the smoke, using my superior senses to find out Where Haku was and what she was doing. She spun around, looking for the source, and drew four senbon placed between each finger on both hands.

I ran behind him and swung forward, but he was facing me in an instant to block my attack. I jumped back in surprise to put some distance between us, but he was once again in my face in the blink of an eye. I gasped I flipped backwards as he threw senbon. I narrowly dodged but received a few scratches. As I flipped I threw four shuriken. He knocked them down by throwing is other four senbon, leaving him unarmed at the moment. I took a kunai that had a paper bomb on it, and threw it. He caught it right before it hit his chest, but he was too late for the paper bomb.

The explosion blew my hair back and I landed a few meters away from the focal point of the explosion. I tried to see through the smog, or even use my heightened senses, but neither worked. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me as pain shot through my body, originating at my neck.

I cried out, and then crumpled to the ground. I couldn't move my body as much as I tried to, though I didn't feel pain anymore. I felt dead, but aware of everything around me. Perhaps a pressure point that causes paralysis?

I felt someone lift me up and over their shoulder, and then I realized it was Haku. I also realized Haku was a boy, because he was lacking a feminine chest and no one could be flatter than Sakura. I couldn't really think over anything, only see what my glazed over eyes could.

I knew when we got back to where Zabuza, because I could hear people too apparently.

"What's this?" Zabuza asked gruffly. "Isn't that one of the brats that was with Kakashi earlier?"

"Yes," Haku said. "She attacked me after I went to see what all the noise was. I'm guessing she planned it. She's pretty smart for a lowly Genin."

"Yes, but you are smarter and stronger. It will be easy to take down Kakashi and those brats. Then, killing off that stupid bridge builder with finally be over with, and we can get Gatou off our backs."

"That would be nice."

"Well, let's get going. They should be at the bridge by now, and we can rile up the shrimps enough to finish them off quickly."

"Well, it might be easier to find an opening for you to kill the bridge builder, while I hold off the ninja."

"Haku, you care too much."

"I know," he said with a chuckle.

They sprinted off, and soon were in a boat moving out to the end of the bridge. They made brief contact with Gatou, but they left before he finished talking. Then, I was on Haku's shoulder once again as they used a transportation jutsu to get onto the bridge. That's when I realized Zabuza used the Hidden Mist jutsu again.

"Here they come!" Kakashi shouted. I could see blurry forms surrounding on in the middle. That had to be Tazuna.

"Long time, no see Kakashi," Zabuza said, letting his voice echo around them. "I see you're still with those brats. He's shaking again…poor kid." I knew he meant Sasuke, and I wanted to see, but I still couldn't move. The senbon was still in my neck. "Where are your other friend and the girl in black? Did they abandon you? Did they know they wouldn't win and that they would only die here today? Well, I'm not so sure about the girl…"

I heard clones being made and my wrist were taken into one large hand as they held me up by my arms in front of them, letting me hang there like a piece of meat, but now I could see the scene before me.

Surrounding Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna were multiple water clones of Zabuza.

"I'm shaking from excitement," Sasuke said with his usual smirk.

"Do it, Sasuke," Kakashi said with his odd smile.

If I was able to blink, I would have missed it. In less than a second all the clones were destroyed, splashing the bridge with water, while Sasuke appeared standing gracefully with a single kunai in each hand.

"Hmm," Zabuza muttered. "He saw through the water clones. That brat has grown. It looks like a rival has appeared, eh, Haku?"

"It does indeed," the boy replied.

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark," Kakashi said absently.

I heard Sakura gasp.

"Oh?" Zabuza asked. "Do you recognize her? I believe I saw her with you before. She created a distraction to get Haku here separated from me, and then attacked."

"It was a nice try," Haku said in his oddly soft voice. "But, she underestimated my abilities."

"I hate bastards like you," Sasuke said angrily, shaking again but more likely in rage this time. Why would he be so angry? "I'll fight you, and then I'll kill you."

Suddenly, Haku appeared right in front of Sasuke, much like he did with me. Haku swung full body, both hands steadying a single senbon needle as his weapon. Sasuke swung with leg back to gain stable purchase as he blocked the senbon with on of his kunai.

"I don't want to kill you," Haku said. "But you won't stand down will you?"

"Don't be foolish."

"I see, but you won't be able to keep up with my speed next time. Plus, I already gained three advantages."

"Three advantages?"

"First is the water on the ground. Secondly, I have occupied one of your arms. And third, is that we have your friend over there. You will only be able to run into my attacks from here on."

I couldn't see what Haku was doing with his hand, but it surely had Sasuke's attention. But, before anything could happen, Jiro soared between them, forcing them far enough apart to make Haku stop what he was doing. I heard Zabuza swear behind me as Jiro changed direction and headed at him.

"Damn bird!" Zabuza said agitatedly as Jiro attacked his arm his talons. He threw me a ways in front of him and Jiro disappeared into the mist once again.

"Shiranai!" Sasuke shouted as I could only look up into the sky.

I heard sounds of a struggle, and felt Haku use chakra to make what seemed to be senbon by freezing the water, but Sasuke dodged by focusing his chakra in his legs, and soon, I saw Haku fly right over me with drops of blood falling from behind the mask.

Then, I saw Sasuke looking down on me from above. His faced was stoic, but his eyes looked torn and tortured. I was silently begging him to take the senbon out of my neck so I could move again. Then, I could fight with them. But, he only solemnly checked my pulse, and then dropped his head. He slowly reached and took out the senbon carefully, laying them down next to me it seemed.

What? I thought I was only paralyzed! If this was truly a momentary death, then I don't know when I might be able to move, jinchuuriki for not.

Then, above him I saw mirrors of water frozen into ice form above his head and from what I could guess, all around him. He looked around wildly, taking in the jutsu, trying to find an escape. He leapt to his feet, eyes murderous and accusing.

Oddly, I saw Haku appear in all the mirrors.

"Damn it!" I heard Kakashi shout.

"Hey, your opponent is me," Zabuza said. "Against this jutsu, he's finished!"

"Shall we begin?" Haku asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked almost nervously. "What are those mirrors?"

Haku's reflection held up a senbon, and Sasuke grimaced when he gained a scratch on his arm. Then, all you could see was a blur around Sasuke and he was getting cut everywhere. His blood splattered on my clothes and face as he cried out in pain.

He screamed and screamed and screamed, like it was never ending.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

From the corner of my eye I saw Haku grab a thrown kunai, but then a shuriken came out of nowhere and hit the side of his mask. He fell out of the mirror and onto the ground outside of the dome surrounding Sasuke and I.

"Naruto Uzumaki has finally arrived!" Naruto shouted as he made an unnecessarily flashy entrance as always, wanting to be a show off.

Sasuke had fallen beside me, and boy he looked more than annoyed.

"Damn!" Zabuza said. I heard clashing metal not too far off. "Haku, what is this?"

"Zabuza," Haku said. "These kids … let me fight them my way."

"You're soft as always."

"Hey! I came to save you!" Naruto stage whispered as he came right in front of Sasuke.

"You total moron! If you're a shinobi then use your head!" Sasuke shouted at him. "Why did you come inside the mirrors? Damn it! I don't care anymore! You're an idiot!"

"What did you say? I come to save you and this is what I get?" They glared at each other until Naruto glanced at me. "What's wrong with Shira-chan?"

Sasuke looked away, the same torturous look in his eyes as before.

"Sasuke, what happened to Shiranai?" Naruto demanded again.

Haku stepped back into the mirrors, senbon in hand, and Sasuke's attention was drawn to him.

"Over here," the mirror behind him said.

He spun, making a hand seal and inhaling, preparing for a katon. Fire melts ice, I remembered. He blew out a Gran Fireball jutsu, only for the mirrors to have no affect.

"It didn't do anything!" Naruto exclaimed, his attention pulled away from me luckily. I still couldn't move my body, but I still struggled to do so.

"You can't melt these mirrors with that level of fire," Haku stated.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto and Sasuke were attacked similarly to how Sasuke was before, and they both cried out in pain before falling backwards on the ground. Naruto attempted to attack all the mirrors with shadow clones, but it failed and he was thrown back once again.

"I can't die here," Naruto said lowly. "I have a dream to fulfill."

All was quiet for a moment.

"Becoming a true shinobi is hard for me," Haku said unexpectedly. "If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor have you have to kill me. But, if you come at me, I will cut my kind heart with a knife and become a true shinobi. This is the bridge where we fight to connect our dreams. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me; to work for that person, to fight for that person, to make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that, I can become a shinobi. I can kill you."

Haku prepared to come at them again, and Sasuke moved, but froze when a senbon flew right through his knee and stuck. He screamed in anguish and fell to his other knee. I jerked, trying to move, to help Sasuke, to help Naruto, and my finger twitched. That's when I realized I would be able to move soon… hopefully. Naruto was lying on the ground in a worst condition than Sasuke, senbon protruding from all over, but luckily nowhere vital. Sasuke slowly struggled to his feet.

"You move well, but it won't work next time," Haku said.

Time seemed to slow down and I felt chakra concentrate at Sasuke's eyes. He's trying to activate his Sharingan, I thought to myself. Then, Sasuke jumped to the side and pushed Naruto out of the way, rolling once to find his footing. When he lifted his head again, his Sharingan was fully activated.

"This is the end!" Haku said, attacking again.

But, instead of going to Sasuke, he went to Naruto. Sasuke swore and leapt after him. Sasuke was too badly injured to take another more severe hit. Haku knew Sasuke would protect Naruto, and will use as much force as he needs to kill someone, knowing Sasuke would take the hit. Sasuke was my comrade, and I refused to sit and watch him or Naruto be hurt any longer. I hoped I was able to move by now, and make it in time.

It all happened too fast, as if it was really in slow motion. I felt a strange chakra flow through me, and suddenly I was in front of Haku and punched him square in the jaw. Then, pain shot through me, and Arashi struck out against his restrains, making me cry out. I fell to my knees and used one hand to keep me up while one was curled around my stomach in an attempt to hold in the pain and even Arashi.

I gritted my teeth and mentally retrained him where he was trying to feed his chakra into my system to hopefully take over, but I was having none of that while my comrades' lives were in danger.

"What's going on?" Sasuke shouted accusingly.

"No, I didn't kill her," Haku said, wiping blood that was dripping out of his mask. "But, if she tries to defend you, and even attack me, she won't live much longer."

After that he stepped back into a mirror, reappearing in all of them once again.

"Shiranai, what happened? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, kneeling down beside me while eyeing Haku with disgust.

"I'm fine," I said breathlessly. "It's only hard with just regaining my movement and all, but I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to pull them out?"

"What are you talking about?"

I turned to him, and he finally looked at me. He pointedly looked at my body. I warily followed his gaze to find senbon sticking out all over me like a pincushion. My eyes widened and I jumped up in surprise, only to almost fall back down. Sasuke grabbed my arm to keep me on my feet.

"You should focus on your enemy, Uchiha," Haku said.

Before anyone could do anything Sasuke had at least twice as many senbon in him, all over. He fel back onto me, but I managed to stay in a sitting position.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, hearing the rare distress in my own voice. "Sasuke!"

"What's going on?" a disoriented Naruto asked.

"That man," Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke? Shira-chan what happened?"

"My brother… I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him… don't die also."

"Sasuke! What are you saying?"

"Naruto," I said softly. "He jumped in front of you to save you … He may not act like it, but he cares for you like a brother. If he dies…" I choked. "…If he dies, it was to protect you."

I lowered my head and liquid fell from my eyes as I watched his eyes close. Then, I realized I was crying. I hadn't cried in so long, that I had forgotten what it was. It wasn't like uncontrollable sobbing, but silent tears running down my face. I subconsciously held Sasuke closer to me.

He was the closest to me out of this new life. It may be hard to believe, but it's true. I didn't know what was worse; my leaving Gaara, and having him still live on, and hopefully being able to meet him again some day, or Sasuke dying on me. Sasuke dying on me? Where did that come from? No, it's Sasuke dying I think I meant to say. He may not have been as close to me, but if he left this earth completely, and I could never see him again… I think it's just as bad as when I walked away from Gaara.

I was dimly aware of my surrounding, but I didn't really notice it.

"He landed a blow on me," Haku said as he got to his feet. "And then he died to protect you without even flinching. To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. Is this your first death of a friend? This is the way of the shinobi."

"Shut up," Naruto muttered angrily. He looked down on Sasuke in my arms, tears in his own eyes as well as mine.

A foreign chakra entered Naruto's body and his eyes turned red and slitted. His canines grew long and sharp as well as his nails. His odd whiskers became more pronounced. A red chakra swirled around the three of us, emanating evil. His wounds turned smoky, and were soon healed completely. Naruto crouched, and then lunged forward at the mirror Haku was in.

Haku withdrew and threw senbon at him quickly, but the powerful red chakra around him deflected the weak needles. Haku suddenly dropped from above, but Naruto flipped sideways, skidding to a halt. He grabbed Haku as the enemy attempted to get to a mirror, and then the power of the chakra grew even more. Naruto drew back his arm, and swung forward with unimaginable force, sending Haku through his own mirror, canceling out the jutsu. Naruto soon followed Haku into the mist where I could no longer see them from the corner of my eye.

The ice from the jutsu crumbled to the ground, and surrounded me and Sasuke. I don't know how long I sat there holding onto Sasuke, but I didn't even care. I didn't feel like I could move, even if I wanted to. If an enemy came up to me in this state, I wasn't sure if I could protect Sasuke and I.

I heard footsteps come closer and my head jerked up. That's when I realized I was actually hugging Sasuke close to my chest and I quickly, but gently, laid him on the ground. Lucky for me, I did it just as Sakura appeared. She ran to Sasuke's side and sobbed on his chest. I let her, because I knew she needed to let it out. I shuffled down next to her and rubbed her back gently. I may not like her, but she needed comfort, and I was in such an odd mood that I did what I could. I didn't care at the moment whether she saw my tears or not, but if she did, and said anything about it, I could simply say she must have seen wrong between her own tears.

This moment seemed to last forever as well. I didn't know why I was so out of focus, but I didn't want to think of that at the moment. I was thinking of everything Sasuke and I had done together. We had come so far as to show rare emotions to each other, though mine weren't as expressive as his. He had come for in our friendship, and I never want to put that away because he died. I never wanted us to stop training together, or going to do other things. He helped me get used to being without Gaara, and I owe it al to him, and I would rather sacrifice myself then go without them.

"Sakura?" a raspy voice I could recognize anywhere asked. "You're heavy."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke cried out joyfully as she attacked him in a hug. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura sobbed into him again, but this time out of joy.

"Sakura, that hurts."

Sasuke looked over her shoulder and our eyes met for a second. That was when I realized that tears started trailing down my cheeks once again. I gave him a small, relieved smile before turning quickly and walking away. I didn't want him to see me in such a state. I didn't know if he would consider me weak and cut off all ties like he has with everyone else, though he is warming up to Naruto and Sakura slowly, but surely. I could tell.

I walked to the edge of the bridge and looked over, sighing heavily before running a hand over my face. I wiped the tears away turned to lean my back against the railing. Then, I saw a mob of bounty hunters by Kakashi and the others. I withdrew my usual two kunai and prepared to run and fight with them, but I heard multiple footsteps behind me also. They were behind us too? I spun, but froze when I saw who they were, and blinked in surprise.

It was Inari wearing a helmet and armed with a children's crossbow. He was smirking with the rest of the village standing behind him.

"Inari!" I said, surprised by his unexpected appearance, along with that of the rest of the village. I ran up to him to stop him from getting any closer to danger. "What are you doing? It's too dangerous for you to be here. You and the others have to turn back now before that mob sees you."

"No way Shiranai!" Inari said easily, waving me off as if it wasn't a big deal. They could be killed and they didn't think anything of it?

"Don't be stupid. This isn't something a child should be involved in. It isn't the village's fight either. Leave it to us ninja to take care of it. This is our mission, after all."

"Young lady," a middle aged man said as he stepped forward. "This is as much our fight as it is yours, if not more of our fight. This is a fight leading to the future of our country. We need the bridge finished, and that's what we are fighting for. You may be ninja, but four of you are children also. You don't look like you are fairing to well yourself. Let us help."

I narrowed my eyes at them as I thought about it. They all stared at me in determination. I haven't seen such determination save in Naruto himself. If Naruto can do so much through it, then I have no doubt they can as well.

"Fine," I sighed with defeat. "But, Inari, you have to stay by me." I turned as started walking away, but was stopped when something wrapped around my legs. I looked back to see a helmet adorning a familiar face.

"Shiranai," Inari said, looking up at me. "Thank you. And this time, I'm going to help you!"

My mouth opened slightly, but I snapped it shut quickly. I patted his back and motioned for everyone to follow me. This was when the pain from the senbon finally started sinking in. I had senbon in my back, stomach, going through my arms and legs. It hurt more with each step I took, but I kept going, knowing there would be a hard fight ahead of us. We were already exhausted, save for Sakura, but no offense, she never really could do much when fighting. I pushed the pain to the back of my mind, focusing on the task at hand instead.

I noticed that the mob had started running for the others, but then a small arrow soared through the air and stuck into the ground right in front of them, making them halt on the spot.

"If you come any further onto our island, the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" Inari shouted at them.

I looked back at him to see him smiling triumphantly.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted.

"The hero is supposed to show up at the last second, right?"

I saw him smile with a happiness I have only seen in Naruto. He has influenced Inari, and everyone else he's ever met. It was a specialty of his, and he'd make a lot of friends that way, whether they like him or not; Sasuke, for example.

I held my two kunai ready in my hands. Naruto made a few shadow clones, but then, what really had them running, were the hundreds shadow clones that Kakashi made. I was surprised at how much chakra he still had. Sure, I didn't see his fight, but I'm sure it was taxing on him. In a matter of seconds, they were all gone. Kakashi and Naruto's clones disappeared, and a sad scene with Zabuza was coming. I didn't want Inari to see that either. I had had enough sadness over thinking Sasuke was dead for me to not show emotion for a long time.

I turned to Inari, bent down, and picked him up on my shoulder.

"Wha-?"

"Good job, Inari," I said, giving him a small smile as I turned him back towards the villagers.

Inari looked down at me in shock, and then smiled back. Then his eyes traveled downward and his smile faltered then turned into a frown altogether. My smile disappeared as I followed his gaze. He apparently just noticed the senbon.

"Shir-," he started, but I interrupted him.

"Forget about me, eh, Inari? You were the hero today." I tried to force a smile, but I knew it came out wrong because even some of the adults seemed concerned. I glanced around. "Really, this isn't as bad as it looks. I get more injured in training!"

Inari stared hard at me, and then leaned back. I have to rebalance myself or else I'd fall over, but before I could one of the senbon in my back was ripped out violently. I swore and almost fell, and I would have if Sasuke hadn't righted me.

"Inari! That wasn't nice! I help bring your grandpa back safe and this is what I get? Why I never!"

I was actually showing emotion, and joking around. I don't know what it was, but I blame it on exhaustion, emotional other otherwise.

"Shiranai," Sasuke said. "I think it would be best to put him down. You are tired, and it was a rough fight earlier. Take it easy."

I looked at Sasuke, and smiled, thinking I probably looked like Inari when he smiled, and that Sasuke probably thought I went crazy or something. But, surprisingly, he smiled back. I put Inari on his feet and hugged Sasuke, very out of character for me. Even more out of character for both of us, he hugged back.

"Sasuke and Shiranai sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-"

"Inari!" Both of us shouted at him. We glanced at each other when we heard the other, and then back at Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna. Luckily, they didn't hear anything.

Two weeks later, after everyone was fully rested, we made two graves: one for Haku, and one for Zabuza. Zabuza's sword leaned against his wooden cross graves marker, and Haku's broken hunter ninja mask laid at the foot of his. We had already left Tazuna and his family, and were on our way home, but had decided to leave something at their graves. I opted to not go. It brought up memories that Sasuke was close to becoming just that, another grave.

I hugged my knees to my chest at the base of a tree, waiting for the others to finish. I didn't like visiting graves. It was like revisiting a painful past. Sasuke had been so close to dying. I know; I felt his declining heart rate, but when Sakura came, apparently he had recovered enough to live. I was surprised, relieved, overjoyed, and those were only the emotions I understood, if only slightly.

I sighed, resting my forehead on my knees now. Jiro still hadn't returned yet, which was good and bad. Good because that means he will only come when I call on him, kind of like a chakra-less summoning. But, it was bad because I felt the need to thank him. He had helped a great deal, though he only did so because I harbored Arashi within me, but he helped nonetheless.

Naruto… Something had happened to him. The weird chakra that emitted from him was of the nine-tailed fox I realized. But, he had a powerful seal on him, so how could it come out? It could only have been broken, but only partially, because the fox hadn't completely taken over. The seal was more fragile now, and outbursts like that from extreme emotions were going to occur more often, especially with how emotional the blonde already was. But, it could be an advantage or a disadvantage. It could cloud his judgment. It could make him lose a battle, and his life. But, it could make him live, and overcome his opponent. His partially broken seal made the line between life and death even finer for Naruto and those around him.

The sun shone through the leaves in the trees, and I imagined being back in the desert, having the hot sun beat down on my clad in black figure. That's why I was so good in the heat. I was used to being in such hot temperatures and staying that way.

I wished I could still be in the desert. I wish I could feel the suns rays heat me from the inside out. I longed for the cold night, where Gaara would lend me his poncho to keep me warm while he wrapped his arms around me. I wished I could see Gaara, feel him next to me. I wished I could go back in time and never leave his side.

But, would I really want that? Now, I have a friend who's always there for me. Sasuke… I knew I could never replace Gaara, and Sasuke wasn't as close to me as Gaara was, but the strings that connect us are getting thicker, and he's meaning more to me as each day passes. What did this mean? I didn't want Gaara to find out I had Arashi in me, but what about Sasuke? Would he already be used to it because of Naruto? Or would he find my more violent and sadistic demon repulsive? Would he wish he never met me if he found out?

There are always too many questions with no answer, only possibilities that leave you dizzy just thinking about them. There's always regrets that you wished you could undo, but knew you never could, and it would eat you up from the inside out with need and want. Then, there were those instance where you were clueless what to think, what to feel, and didn't know anything.

How would Gaara react if _he_ found out I had Arashi in me? Would he have become closer to me than before? Or would he distance himself? Would he think I was only friends with him for the sole reason being he had the Shukaku and I had Arashi?

I often thought about these kinds of things, but not willingly. I rather not think about the 'what if's and just think about the present and the future, not the past. But, when being alone for a long period of time, your mind seems to wander. Although, staying up all night long gives you patience. I think that's the only thing I like about it nowadays.

Back when I was a child, I loved the nights. It meant me and Gaara can be alone and not be harassed by the other villagers. It was nice to have some quiet alone time…

I was luckily brought out of my thoughts by a voice.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head slightly to help bring myself back to reality.

"I asked why you're here and not giving your respects to Haku and Zabuza's graves," Sasuke said. I looked up to see him, and then shook my head, almost sadly.

"It is depressing," I said finally, looking behind him at birds that were flying around each other, playing.

"What is?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Visiting graves is like revisiting a painful past or experience. You think about anything and everything that happened between you and the deceased and it just seems to get too much. It's just depressing."

Sasuke nodded, and we sat in silence. We were together, but both of us were truly someplace else in our minds. Where I was, I never had wanted to be again.

I was on the bridge again, surrounded by mist and broken ice surrounded me. I held onto Sasuke, thinking he was dead. I had cried silently and willed for him to live. I hugged him close to me, and that, along with everything else, I wouldn't have done if he was conscious. How could something so simple be so complicated? I didn't understand what I was feeling. It had been so long since I had shown any emotion, and I forgot what they were, what they meant. I was useless in that way too. How could I become so useless? How could I allow myself to get this way?

I was shocked back to my surroundings when I felt tears in my eyes. I jerkily got to my feet and wiped my eyes before Sasuke could see it.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, getting up as well.

"They are done at the graves, and we must get going," I said hastily, turning away from him when he tried to see my face. "Sakura still has a family to get back to, and they must be worried."

I walked off, Sasuke following a few steps behind. He seemed to sense that I didn't want to interact with him, or anyone else for that matter, at the moment. He always seemed to understand me when I couldn't even understand myself. I envied him, and cherished him. I wiped away more tears that came into my eyes, and then forced the others down. I put on my emotionless mask that I had let slip for the past few weeks while on this mission.

"Oh, there you two are," Kakashi said nonchalantly as always. "We were wondering where you guys were."

"Yeah!" Sakura said indignantly. "You were harassing Sasuke until he would go out with you, weren't you? Don't be so heartless!"

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "It was probably that teme annoying poor Shira-chan! Right, Shira-chan?"

I looked at them emotionlessly, effectively shutting them up. After they looked away I started forward again, knowing the way home. I stopped mid-step at that thought. Do I really think of Konoha as home? I didn't know. I started walking again.

That night, while everyone was sleeping, Jiro returned. He landed on the branch I was laying on, looking at the stars.

_I was worried about you._

"Why is that?"

_You are a child, and already in such fights! You were lucky I interfered like I did!_

"Yes, I am thankful for that."

We were silent for a moment, but it quickly came to an end when Jiro shook out his feathers.

_You seem trouble, young one. What is troubling you?_

"I may be young in body, but in mind, I seem much older than others."

_You didn't answer my question. _I looked at him emotionlessly._ Your eyes do not hold the glow they had previously. What is wrong?_

I looked back at the sky, noticing a shooting star.

"Emotions… they are much harder to handle than I remember. I wish I could just rid myself of them."

_You do not mean that. You care for that black-haired boy, right? _

"That is the problem," I interrupted him. "I don't want to get close to anyone. I don't want to feel. I just want…"

_You have matured in some areas, in that, you're correct, but in some you are like a child._

"Don't call me a child!"

_Young one, you do not truly wish to rid yourself of emotion. You only wish to understand them, and be able to act on them._

"I have a name, you know! It's Shiranai!"

"_Okay, Shiranai, but that does not help your dilemma._

"Since when do you care?"

_I have always cared._

"No, you haven't! The only reason you care is because I hold the demon of your species inside me! Stop acting like you care and go away! I want to be left alone!"

Jiro stared at me with his big eyes for a while, blinked, and then nodded.

_As you wish, Shiranai._

Jiro took off into the skies once again, but this time, they were filled with darkness and specks of light. After he left, I felt regret. I had let my emotions reveal themselves, and I took my anger and confusion out on him. I glance at Sasuke.

I thought back to when I thought Sasuke was dead. I had actually cried. I had shown emotion after that until I finally got a handle on myself. Why had a cried? Or shown such emotion? Why had a not been able to do anything? If I had thought he was dead, I should have been enraged and tried to kill Haku like Naruto did. At the very least, I should have been able to continue fighting and then check Sasuke's status when it was over. I just seemed to break down, and become a useless ball of emotions.

He was the one who got me into such a state. Because of him, because I got close to him, I have become emotional as well. So, to become a better shinobi, and to get further in my training, I would stay away from him. I wouldn't train with him anymore; that would only increase the bond we already share. I would train alone, and push myself to exhaustion. I would become stronger on my own, and when the Chuunin exams came, I would have to work with him, but I wouldn't do or say more than needed.

I looked back up at the stars, and closed my eyes, finally wishing on the shooting star I had seen earlier.

I wish to understand.

We had finally returned to Konoha a while ago. The journey had been quiet, and I had stayed as far away from Sasuke as possible. Naruto tried to talk to me once or twice, but had given up when he realized I wouldn't participate in the conversation. I had walked ahead of the group, but Kakashi didn't seem to mind. Maybe he realized I wanted to be alone?

It was early morning, and I had already gotten to the farthest training field from the village. I didn't want prying eyes to watch, and I didn't want anyone to find me, especially Sasuke. He had tried to talk to me the day after we returned, but I had simply not answered the door, and he eventually left. Whether he knew I was in my apartment or not, I would never know, but I didn't want to because that would mean I would have to talk to him.

I had worked myself to exhaustion every day for the past week. I was becoming tired, and I felt the need to rest, but I knew I couldn't. I could never sleep, never. I had caught glimpses of Sasuke looking around the training grounds, but I would sense him, and quickly hide, masking my chakra. He would pass me and soon leave, and then I would continue my training.

The Chuunin exams were fast approaching, and Kakashi still hasn't said anything about it. Actually, I haven't seen him since we returned from the mission. Maybe we were getting a break? I didn't know.

Kakashi had asked us to arrive at the bridge one morning, and he said it was important. But, I knew he would be late. I was at a training field when Jiro came to me, in the bright of day.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, absently throwing a kunai at a target behind me without looking. I turned as I heard a thud, and saw I had hit the mark dead on.

_Your sensei is going to talk to you about the Chuunin exams today, and I want you to bring me with you on this note._

"And why should I bring you?"

_You might have need of my assistance._

I looked at him, staring the bird down. He didn't look away.

"Fine, I'll take you with me."

_Then lets get going, your sensei is already there._

"Hm, He's not as late this time. Jiro, get on my shoulder."

Jiro landed on my shoulder, careful with his talons, as always. I made some seals for the transportation jutsu, and in a burst of smoke, we were there.

Sasuke looked hard at me in the eye, but I continued around to the others. Naruto was staring at Jiro, and Kakashi seemed to not care, but I could tell he was slightly curious.

"So, the Chuunin exams?" I asked to break the odd silence that came over the circle.

"Ah, yes," Kakashi said, looking at the other two. "I nominated you all for the Chuunin exams. You all have to agree, because this is something a squad must do together as a team. You either all participate, or not. It's your choice."

"The Chuunin exams? We have to pass those to become a Chuunin right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Correct, Naruto."

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked him emotionlessly.

"I still need them to say they'll do it before I can give them the forms to fill out."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, while Sasuke simply nodded to Kakashi, his eyes off of me for the moment.

"By the way, Shiranai, what's with the bird? I only recall seeing it at the bridge."

"Yeah, what's with the bird? Can I touch it? Will it bite me?" Naruto asked, firing off questions.

"He doesn't bite unless I tell him to, and yes, I had him then too, I just wished for you all not to know. His name is Jiro."

"It would have been better for the team if we knew this, Shiranai," Sasuke said, glaring at me.

"It was in my best interest to not have you know," I replied, staring back emotionlessly.

He seemed to be inspecting me, as if we had never met before.

_He feels betrayed to not know of me, and he's angry that you have been avoiding him._

I looked at Jiro, and then back at Sasuke. I looked down involuntarily, but then back at Kakashi.

"Well, you heard them, the papers, sensei?" I asked, hand extended.

"All right, hold on," Kakashi said, reaching back into his pouch, receiving three folded up pieces of papers. He handed one to each of us. "Fill this out, and report to the room on the paper in three days. That's when the Chuunin exams start. Don't be late."

With that, he disappeared.

I placed the paper in my pouch and did the hand seals, but before I could activate the jutsu, a hand was placed on my arm. I looked up to find Sasuke staring at me hard again.

"We need to talk," he said, anger laced in his voice.

"Remove your hand," I replied, staring back at him.

We seemed to have a staring contest before he finally lifted his hand off of my arm. I activated the jutsu before anything else could happen, and I was back on my training field.

_That was not nice. He only wanted to talk to you._

"I didn't want to talk to him."

_I think you should listen to him, hear his side._

"You know what? If you like taking his side so much, why don't you go spend some time with him? Besides, I want to be alone right now."

_As you wish._

Jiro took off of my shoulder, narrowly missing my head as he flapped his wings. I leaned out of the way and didn't watch as he flew up into the sky. I didn't care where he was going, as long as he was not with me.

Sasuke… I was trying to stay away from you, couldn't you tell? Yes, it was wrong of me to not explain things to him, that he made me feel emotions I wasn't comfortable with, emotions I wished would just go away, emotions I wished I never felt. But, he almost got me to stay, on the bridge I mean. I pushed aside any thoughts in my head and just left though, knowing I really wanted it and disregarded wanting to stay and talk with him just because he asked.

How dare he make me feel such this way! He had no right! He angered me, made me cry for him, it was all wrong! This never should have happened! I should have gone somewhere else instead of Konoha! Then this never would have happened! But, then I never would have become friends with Sasuke, or met the hyperactive Naruto, or had the lazy Kakashi as my sensei…

I draw my fist back, focused chakra in it as well as my emotions and punched the nearest tree. The wood splintered, but didn't break. My fist remained where it hit the trunk, but it pounded on it as my forehead leaned against it. I felt tears that belonged to too many emotions roll down my cheeks as I pounded my fist on it once more.

"Why is this happening to me?" I said, vice already thick with emotions I wasn't used to. I let my hand fall limp to my side and I weakly turned my body and fell back into the tree. I looked up at the sun shining through the leaves. I thought of Suna again. "Why did I leave?" It would have been so much easier if I hadn't. If I had just stayed with Gaara everything would have been fine. "Why was I so stupid?" These emotions that had been brought about, I wished they never would have come. "Why am I so useless? I'm a pathetic excuse for a shinobi…"

"You aren't pathetic," a voice said, startling me enough for me to jump slightly and my head snapped to see…


	4. Chuunin Exams and Gaara part 1

"Sasuke," I gasped.

Sasuke stood there in his normal bored stance, with his left hand on his hip lazily. Jiro rested in his right shoulder before nodding once, and then taking off, leaving us alone. I made a side note to use Jiro for target practice later.

Sasuke looked me over with his normal stoic face, but it seemed more distant than last time. I wouldn't blame him though. I know I've been avoiding him, and I know it was rude, inconsiderate, insensitive, and a number of other things, but when I realized that I had grown so emotionally attached to him, and that it made me so weak when I thought he was dead, I wanted the distance. I felt the need to stay away from him. It was like he symbolized my weakness just for getting close to him.

I had gotten closer than I had felt comfortable with. Sure, I had gotten emotionally attached to him, but I doubt he viewed me as more than a comrade, let alone a friend. Sometimes, I would like to think he was my friend, but I feared that maybe these confusing feelings were more? I could never understand these raging emotions that passed through my head, my chest, my entire body even. It was like I was controlled by something so fickle and unreliable, and I didn't want that at all. I needed to stay strong, especially if I wanted to get far in the Chuunin exams. I knew I would have had to face Sasuke eventually, since we had to work together, but I just felt like pushing off until the last second, even though that would hurt us at a team. I was being selfish, I knew that, but I couldn't help it, not this time.

He just seemed to be staring me down or something, as if he wanted me to just start explaining, but that was when I realized that I was crying when he arrived, and that it had to be obvious. I turned my back to him with my head down. I wiped the tears away with the little dignity I felt I had left.

"What are you doing here?" I asked finally, after what seemed like eternity of silence.

"Looking for you," he responded coolly. "Luckily, that bird also seemed determined to lead me to you."

"Well, you found me. So, what do you want? I have to train before the Chuunin exams, and there's only three days for me to do so."

It was silent, and all I could hear was the wind blowing through the leaves. Then, I felt something breathe into my hair. Startled, I sprinted into the trees, but I heard a mumbled swear before footsteps followed. I tried to stay ahead, but I was already exhausted from my training earlier and I had used my little remaining chakra for the transportation jutsus.

The footsteps were gaining and I huffed for breath I couldn't catch, but suddenly they stopped, only for a body to ram into mine. I cried out in surprise and fell to the ground, easily losing my footing. Sasuke somehow made sure his body didn't crush mine when he fell, but this thought was pushed away when I forcefully pushed him off of me and jumped to my feet a few meters away from him.

I stared at him as he returned the favor. I was trying to catch my breath, and surprisingly so was Sasuke. He didn't look tired at all, why was he tired so suddenly? I pushed the yet another question aside to focus on the current situation.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I asked in defeat, rubbing my hands over my face tiredly.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sasuke countered, glaring slightly. I grimaced.

"It-It's complicated…" I said, trailing off, looking away from him.

Suddenly, he was right in front of me, but I didn't move away this time. I had to get this over with, and quickly.

"Have I done something wrong, Shiranai?" He asked in a biting tone.

"No, it's just that−"

"Just what? Spit it out already!"

The way he said it just seemed to anger me, and I couldn't seem to get a handle on it.

"You! The problem is you, Sasuke! Over the short time we've been on a team, it seems that I have grown unnecessarily attached to you and Naruto, but especially to you! I hate emotions, and I have long ago thrown them away, much like how you want others to believe you did, though you did not. But, while in the Land of Waves, when I thought you had died, everything just seemed to freeze. I became a useless ball of emotions that would have been better off dead and it's all because of you! Why did you have to understand me? Why did you have to grow close to me? Tell me!"

His eyes widened, and he blinked before he wore his emotionless mask once more.

"So, you have grown attached to me?" Sasuke asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You are unbelievable Uchiha!" I spun on my heel to walk away, but was suddenly wrapped in arms from behind. One arm was wrapped around my midsection while the other was around my shoulders, and his head was beside mine since he bent his head down to my level.

"I'm glad," he said simply, sincerity in his voice.

My tense body from the argument relaxed into him, and he tightened his grip, before it suddenly disappeared. I spun in surprise to find him nowhere in sight. I was more relaxed and relieved sine I finally talked about it, and hadn't held it in.

I sighed in exhaustion and slowly headed back to the village. It was late in the afternoon, and I was hungry enough to have an early dinner. It took over half an hour to leisurely walk back, but it was relaxing I found, just looking at my surroundings. I did that a lot, but since I was never able to sleep, I had patience, and I enjoyed taking in the natural beauty around me.

While eating a simple meal of rice, I decided I would only rest for the following days until the Chuunin exams. It was hard for me to 'rest', since it would only store up energy without sleeping, which took much longer than it did by simply sleeping. But, by the third day, I was fully refreshed, and ready to give my all in the exams happening today.

Jiro had found me while I was still on the roof after the sun had risen. I had immediately thrown a kunai at him, but he somehow caught it in his talons, and handed it to me, who was grumbling, and landing next to me. After that we headed to the building where the Chuunin exams would take place, and waited outside the building for the other two to arrive.

The villagers gave me more weird looks than normal due to the large predatory bird on my shoulder, but I was used to it. Not that I like attention, because I loathed it with a passion, but because I was an outcast, and everyone knew that. I would always be an outcast wherever I went.

I watched as ninja from all over entered the building, and I felt a huge mass of chakra in the building. But, one chakra was off by a large margin. Curious, I enhanced my senses, and almost aged when I smelt old blood ad gore. I immediately dulled my senses down, but something didn't feel right at all, not after smelling that.

Sasuke same soon after that, acting as if the strange event that happened yesterday hadn't actually happened, but somehow I was okay with that. Maybe things would just go back to normal? Did I want normal? Would I still be weak and even weigh the team down?

I shook my head slightly, and I think Sasuke picked up on how distracted I was, but before he could say anything Naruto ran up to us.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said excitedly, almost hopping from foot to foot.

"Good morning," I said emotionlessly. After the thing that happened with Sasuke yesterday, I seemed to go back to my normal emotionless state, just in time for the Chuunin exams as well. "Let's get going."

I walked inside, having them follow behind me, but we soon stopped at a room that was labeled as the room we were supposed to go to, but I knew it was on the next floor. The commotion ahead drew my curiosity, however, and I found myself heading towards the crowd.

"Ha! You expect to take the Chuunin exam with that?" a voice said by the door. "You should just quit now."

I elbowed my way to the front, being as short as I am had many disadvantages, and observed the scene before me.

A tall, lean Leaf ninja in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and bandages on his arm with his headband around his waist was just getting to his feet, seeming to have been knocked to the ground. His black hair was in a bowl cut and his eyebrows were unusually thick. One of his teammates was female, wearing a pink and yellow kimono style top with teal capris along with the standard blue sandals like her green clad comrade. She had brown eyes the same color as her hair, with her bangs falling over the headband tied to her forehead. The third teammate had long dark brown hair tied at the end with an odd headband strapped to his forehead with a strap hanging down on each side. His eyes were strangely without a pupil, oddly going well with his pale skin. He was slightly more muscled than the black haired one, and he wore an off white top with dark shorts and had his right leg and arm bandaged up.

The girl stepped around the one in green and up to the two average looking ninja blocking the door to what they thought was the right room. Something was wrong with the two ninja though. Their chakra was past that of a Chuunin even.

"Please," she begged. "Let us through."

The ninja with two large kunai strapped to his back was about to hit her, and I acted immediately. Right before he hit her I appeared on his side, holding his wrist tightly before twisting it and flipping him over me. The crowd snickered at the sprawled ninja before sobering while they watched Jiro leave me and land lightly on the girls' shoulder. She jumped slightly, but seemed to relax when she realize Jiro wasn't going to hurt her.

"It's improper to hit a woman," I said deadly. "It would do you good to remember that."

He made an angry agreeing sound and got to his feet and walked back to his friend, rolling his shoulder.

"Thanks," a genuine voice said from behind. I turned to see the brown haired girl. Jiro nodded discretely to me. "I'm Tenten, by the way."

"Shiranai," I said quietly, nodding to her. I turned to Jiro and he hopped awkwardly back onto my shoulder and settled there, making a soft noise. I rubbed his head and he leaned into it. "This is Jiro."

"Can I touch him?"

"Of course, he's well trained."

I saw Jiro sent a slight glare my way, but allowed Tenten to touch him.

"He's so soft!"

"Don't act like we aren't here!" the ninja said from behind us.

I spun to face him, but he was already throwing a kick our way, too late to do anything. Sasuke was at my side with his own kick to… defend me? Well, of course he would do that, I was his teammate, nothing more… I think…

Out of nowhere, the tall boy in green was in between them and grabbed both of their legs, surprising even me. This one seemed just as fast, if not faster than Sasuke. He will be a tough opponent to beat, and a good ally to have.

"What happened to the plan?" the boy with pale eyes asked. "It was you who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well…" he trailed off.

"Oh no," Tenten said, shaking her head as he walked up to me.

"Hi, my name is Rock Lee, and yours is Shiranai, correct?" I nodded. "Please be my girlfriend; I will protect you with my life!"

I think my eyes widened a bit, but before I could respond, Sasuke did.

"She's not interested," Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"I think it is her decision to decide."

"Hey!" the pale-eyed one interrupted. "What's your name?"

"If you want to learn someone's name, you should say your first," Sasuke replied coolly, standing in a away that said he was bored.

"You are a rookie right? How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer your questions."

"Who is he?" Tenten whispered to me.

"You first," I replied.

"He's Neji Hyuuga."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"What?" she asked, thoroughly shocked by his surname.

I ignored her and address me team.

"Let's get to the real room now, Naruto, Sasuke," I said, heading back through the crowd.

"What is she talking about?"

"Don't listen she's just a stupid freak."

I heard the crowd whisper some other things, but ignored it.

"If you cannot see through a simple genjutsu, then it is better you miss the Chuunin exams."

I heard outraged and confused voices speaking their own opinion, but the three of us left it behind as we headed to the third floor. I heard Tenten's group follow us, but no one said anything, although Sasuke walked a bit closer than usual.

On our way, we heard a shout from behind.

"Hey, you with the dark eyes!" a voice shouted from behind, and I recognized it to be Rock Lee. We turned to him.

"What is it?"

"Will you fight me, right now?"

"A fight right now?"

"Yes." Lee jumped over the rail from the floor above, landing in the blink of an eye, a serious expression on his face. "My name is Rock Lee. You introduce yourself first before asking someone else's name, correct?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, heh, so you know?"

"I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius Uchiha clan. Also…" He glanced at me quickly, but turned back to Sasuke.

"To challenge me knowing my name, you are a truly a fool. You're about to learn what this name means, bushy brows."

"Sasuke," I said, interrupting them. "It is both of you who are foolish. You know nothing of the other's abilities, and Lee is just as fast, if not faster than you, Sasuke. Don't act like such children."

"She's right, Lee," a raspy voice said from the side. I looked to see an old turtle with a headband around his neck. "Lee, you fool!" Smoked emitted from the turtle's back, and cleared soon to reveal…

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" a voice full of enthusiasm said. He looked just like lee, only with a Jounin vest, and seemed much crazier. "You fool!" He said, delivering a chakra enforced punch to Lee's jaw.

"Oh my god!" Naruto shouted. "What the hell is that?"

I couldn't quite follow what was happening, but they were soon both crying and hugging each other, making Naruto, Sasuke, and I all feel awkward.

We left them to their moment as we went to the room we were supposed to go to. Once we got in there, I think the three of us all took a double take at the number of teams participating. There was going to be a lot of competition this year. I glanced at Naruto. Was he ready for this? What about Sasuke? What about me even?

"Sasuke-kun! Your late!" a high pitched voice squealed from behind us. I saw Sasuke almost fall flat on his face when something tackled him. Then, I realized it was Ino. My second thought went back to what she said before our first big mission. "I haven't seen you in a while, so I was waiting in excitement! Plus, it must be terrible having that Shiranai freak on your team, right?"

Jiro and I looked at each other. Jiro seemed to have an evil glint his eyes, and I was right hen he got off my shoulder. He flew over to Ino and harassed her hair with the wind and his talons. She screeched and jumped off Sasuke so she could swing her arms at Jiro, but he was back on my in an instant.

"You shouldn't annoy people, Ino," I said offhandedly.

"What's with that bird? I've never seen it before! Your planning on cheating with it aren't you! You can't have that animal here!"

"What's wrong with having an animal comrade?" a voice said from behind. Kiba stood next to me and glanced over at Ino. "Are you saying it's wrong for Akamaru to be here to?" He glared at her icily as Akamaru barked angrily.

"Of course not! Akamaru is great, it's just that _thing_ shouldn't have something else with it also!"

"Her name is Shiranai, Ino. Don't be so troublesome." Shikamaru said, stepping up from behind her along with Choji. "It's the same thing with Shino and his bugs. They cooperate together, and it is completely allowed."

"Do you have a problem with my bugs?" Shino asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by what she said," Hinata said timidly, fidgeting with her fingers as usual. "Right, Ino?"

"Right! Why do you guys have to take everything so seriously?" Ino said offhandedly, though I could feel her anxiety.

It was silent between the nine rookies, before Kiba broke it.

"So, Shiranai, what's your bird's name?" Kiba asked, seemingly interested. "I haven't seen you with any animal companion in general until now. Why the sudden change? I never would have guessed you were a bird kind of girl."

"He wanted to tag along, so I let him," I said, scratching his head affectionately.

"Are you sure it was right to bring him into the Chuunin exams when you haven't had much time to train together?"

"I'm sure we will be fine. We have good communication, but if he becomes a hindrance, I would send him away." Jiro squawked at this, flapping his wings in agitation. "But, as you can see, it doesn't seem like he would listen even if I told him to stay away."

"You guys are fresh out of the academy right?" a new voice asked. He wore round glasses and had silver hair tied back with his bangs falling over the headband on his forehead.

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kabuto, but instead of me, look behind you."

I turned my head slightly. A team of Rain ninja were behind us, looking close to losing their tempers.

"Short tempered Rain ninja," I commented, looking back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Right, you guys are best to not cause a scene like you're doing right now. Everyone is anxious, and you're not helping. You shouldn't make enemies so early in the exam. But, you're rookies, so you're bound to be clueless. You guys actually remind me of myself."

"How many times have you taken the exam, Kabuto?"

"This if my fourth year taking it, but my seventh time. They hold the Chuunin exams twice a year."

"So, you must have some information on the competition. Care to share it with us rookies?"

"Sure, why not?" He rummaged through his pouch before withdrawing a stack of cards. "These are ninja info cards. I can unlock their information with a small burst of my own chakra; other chakra won't work on my cards."

"Do you have information on individual competitors?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Why? Do you have someone you're worried about?"

"Rock Lee from the Hidden Leaf, show me him first."

"All right, here he is." Kabuto quickly moved his hand over the deck, withdrawing a single card before opening the info on it. "He's one year older than you. Mission history: 20 D-ranked mission completed, and 12 C-ranked missions completed. He's been recognized with talent, and excels in Taijutsu, but everything else is unremarkable. This is his first time taking the exam, like you all."

"What about Gaara from the Hidden Sand?"

I froze, and I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

"What about this Gaara?" I asked, though I think my voice was a bit shaky, but I hoped no one noticed. "Did you meet him while I was training?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing," I muttered. Gaara was here? Really? I was happier than I had been since my childhood, but then I came back down. What if he didn't remember me? What if he did, but he hated me? What if he just ignored me? That's when I realized Kabuto was talking.

"… but, yeah, I don't have much on him because it's his first year also," Kabuto finished.

"I-I got to go get some air. Jiro wants to stretch his wings. I'll be by the window if you need me."

I walked away, but no one stopped me, and for that, I was grateful. I opened a window and Jiro flew out, playing the part of the restless bird. I saw Sasuke look at me strangely, and that was what made me enhance my senses. I was instantly assaulted wit the stench of death, but covered my nose and mouth with my hand. Even through the mask is smelled so intense. But, then I heard their conversation with Kabuto.

"Shiranai Yamakichi from the Leaf," Sasuke mumbled. "Look her up."

"I don't recognize the name, but I'll check," Kabuto responded. A card came up in his hand a second later, and I glance around the room, trying to look uninterested in anything. "I have a card with her name, and picture. She's your other teammate, right? But, I don't seem to have any information on her whatsoever. Gaara has a library compared to her info. If she didn't have an identity, then she would basically not even exist. It's strange…"

Sasuke grunted noncommittally, but in his eyes, even at this distance, I could tell he was curious, and not in the good way. I whistled for Jiro to return. The exams should be starting soon. I headed back over to them to be there just as Naruto had one of his outbursts, but I never really paid attention to them anymore.

I looked through the crowd and froze, eyes widening when I saw Gaara looking at me. I saw something flash through his eyes, but before I could do anything he disappeared in the mass of people. I clenched my fist, looking down. I was truly pathetic…

A hand on my shoulder brought my out of my depressing thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine," I muttered, not looking at him, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. My head spun in that direction, eyes accusing. I saw a Sound ninja charging at us, his teammates following him more slowly. He had his face covered in bandages and a head band, only one eyes showing. His female teammate had hair tied back, but reaching down to her feet, and the other one had spiky hair.

The one with spiky leapt into the air and threw two kunai at Kabuto's feet, making him retreat. Then, the one that was charging appeared in front of him while he wasn't looking. He swung an arm that had a metal object with holes on it, but Kabuto blocked it with his arm before it hit his head.

Right as the metal object hit his arm, a more than piercing sound echoed through the room. I gasped and clamped my hands over my ears. I was strangely unsteady on my feet all of a sudden, and when I tried to right it I fell against Shino, who was luckily standing right behind me. Kabuto threw up on the floor in front of us, but I was still trying to get my balance back.

It must have used sound waves, I resolved, looking over the sound team. It would be the only way to hurt my ears like that, since my hearing is greater than that of normal ninja, and it would also explain why I suddenly lost my balance. Sounds waves could disrupt the liquid in your ear, which would keep your balance when it was stable. If you disrupt the liquid, then you make your opponent basically have to learn how to walk all over again until it stabilizes again.

After I minute or two, I was good enough to stand on my own at least, thanks to Shino. I nodded to him and he returned it. That's what I always liked about Shino. I never needed to talk with him; we just understood what the other was thinking. He was silent, and liked to be that way, and so did I, most of the time at least.

Luckily, no one saw my mishap because they were all focused on Kabuto throwing up. I felt something wet trickle down the side of my neck and reached to feel what it was. It was thick on my fingers, and when I brought it up to see, I realized it was blood. I looked around for something to wipe it with, not wanting to get blood on my gloves already, mine nonetheless. I couldn't find anything, so I left it. I doubt anyone would notice, let alone care.

"What's this?" a deep voice commanding attention echoed throughout the room. There was a poof of smoke in the front of the room and a group of ninja appeared. There was one Jounin with some nasty scars on his face wearing a trench coat and behind him was a group of Chuunin in matching uniforms. "You sound ninja better settle down, or do you want to be failed already?"

"I apologize," what seemed like the leader said. "This is our first time, and it seems we got a bit carried away."

The Jounin shrugged their excuse off and continued.

"Instead of your current seating arrangements, you'll be picking numbers, and be seated where you are assigned. By the way, I'm Ibiki Morino, and if you piss me off, you might as well just leave."

I raised an eyebrow at his blunt statement, but got into the lines forming to pick numbers. I noticed two on the end, handing out numbers together. Since I was so far in the back, I was going to be the last one to get a number in that line. While I waited, I checked their chakra signatures. I knew I recognized them from somewhere, and now I remembered where. One had spiky hair and a bandage over the middle of his face and the other wore his headband like a bandana and his spiky hair stuck out, covering one of his eyes. So, these were the guys? I reached to pick my number and was about to walk away when the one with the bandage over his face spoke.

"Wait," he said. "Are you okay? Your ear's bleeding."

"Nothing can be done," I said, turning back to the two of them. "But how's your arm? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" I smirked at the end.

They stared blankly at me for a second, before smiling themselves.

"So, how'd you know?"

"You can change your appearance, but you can't change your chakra signature."

The two looked at each other, mirroring their seemingly good moods. Were they related or something, fraternal twins maybe? Their synchronization was kind of creepy, but maybe they just knew each other really well. They chuckled, looking back at me.

"I'm Kotetsu."

"And I'm Izumo," the one with the bandana said.

"Shiranai," I said.

"So, are you sure the Uchiha kid is the number one rookie? She's pretty good Kotetsu."

"Yeah she is. Do you know of him?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm his teammate," I said with a smirk.

"Well, it seems like your going to be the team to beat this year then." He smiled. "Who's your other teammate?"

"Naruto," I sighed. This only made them laugh more.

"Or not. But, I'm sure you can whip him into shape. Good luck, Shiranai-chan!"

I nodded at them, and turned to go find my seat. Unfortunately, it seemed to be the row right behind Gaara's, and I was in the seat directly in back of him, but to the left. If there is a god out there, whom I don't believe, but if there is, he must hate me for some reason. Maybe it was because I had Arashi in me? I chuckled darkly as Ibiki explained the test.

He said we had a certain amount of time to answer the questions, and we would get the tenth question at a certain time, and we weren't allowed to cheat obviously. If we were caught three times then the person and his or her team were immediately failed. Then, we were allowed to begin. I saw the questions and knew no normal Genin would be able to answer these questions, maybe Sakura, but not anyone else. I glance at Izumo from the corner of my eye since he was so conveniently placed there, but I only saw him smirk arrogantly at me, before he looked beside me and wrote something down on his clipboard.

I looked to my side to see the guy next to me, cheating and doing a very bad job at it too. That's when I understood it. They made the test hard enough so that you had to cheat, but you had to do so without getting caught by the Chuunin they placed around the room. They were supposed to catch the cheaters, because a ninja has to be able to obtain information without getting caught. If a Genin knew these answers, then they were just lucky, but in the real world they would have to use their abilities to find out this information. They probably even had their own people out here to so that there were some people with the right answers so people can cheat off of them. So, basically, I didn't need to do anything, just hope Naruto and Sasuke weren't stupid enough to get caught three times.

I looked back at Izumo, he smirked as he was writing something down again, but still feeling my eyes on him. I narrowed my eyes at him when he looked back up, but then smirked back. I put my pencil down and lay back in my chair, still watching him. He gaped for a second, before chuckling quietly to himself. Did he think I was stupid? I was going to save all I had to the other two tests of the Chuunin exam if this one I could just sit back and relax.

Forty five minutes later, I still hadn't written a single thing on my paper, and I was patiently waiting for the next test. Sure, I was anxious, but I could deal with it. I had spent most of my time watching Gaara and his other two teammates. The male in black left for the bathroom, and came back, dropping something off at the female's desk. Gaara seemed to use an eye made of sand to copy their papers that way as the eye floated around the room.

I felt a tug in my chest, and grasped my jacket there to try to make it go away, though it didn't work.

Ibiki began talking about the tenth question and I tuned him out. Naruto made a huge scene and shouted a lot, but in the end he didn't back down from taking the exam, which was the only thing I was worried about. I knew Sasuke wouldn't do it because he was too arrogant to do so. He thought he was better than everyone, and I had been slacking lately, not keeping him down to earth and all.

I jumped when something in black hurled through the window, though Ibiki didn't seem surprised at all. Four kunai tugged the black fabric straight as a kunoichi flipped out of it. She had odd purple colored hair and wore a full fishnet top with a tan jacket over it.

"All right maggots!" she shouted enthusiastically. "Wait a second, Ibiki! Why are there so many teams left? You're slacking off you lazy ass!" Ibiki shrugged it off, but smirked at her reaction. She turned to us after glaring at Ibiki. "I'm the examiner for the second test, Anko Mitarashi! Now, let's go!"

Before we knew it we were at a fence off area full of trees. I felt myself constantly looking over at Gaara. He didn't show any sign of recognition. He probably didn't even know who I was. Maybe he remembered me, but just didn't know what I looked like. I had changed a lot. I recalled the picture I had of us when we were little. I had much shorter hair, and it was spikier now, and my bangs almost covered my eyes entirely from view, but occasionally my eyes glinted from behind my pitch black hair. My skin was paler, and the bags under my eyes were as dark as his. I had more muscle, and my chest was average for a girl as active as I was. I had small silver hoop earrings, and if it wasn't for the skirt I probably would have been mistaken for a guy. My clothes covered every part of my body, and I supposed I could be unrecognizable.

Naruto continued to act like an idiot, and the examiner made a small cut on his cheek with a kunai. A strange person returned it, by using his abnormally large tongue. I figured it must be a kekkei genkai and brushed it off, though there seemed to be more to that group than meets the eye, especially the one with the long tongue.

"Before we start the test," Anko started. "You all have to sign this waver. Pass it around so everyone gets it. Have everyone's name signed on their paper and when you hand all of them in, I'll give you a scroll. These papers are basically saying that if you die, it's not my fault. I'll explain the idea of this test after everyone has a scroll. Now, get to it!"

The papers were passed around as teams murmured to each other. Everyone signed their name on the waver, Naruto hesitantly, probably scared of dying in the test.

"Naruto," I said. "We are your comrades. We won't let you die."

"Thanks Shira-chan, but I was more worried about you than me," Naruto said, though it was obvious he was acting like a normal guy, thinking a girl wasn't as strong a guy.

"Thank you, Naruto. I will take that into consideration when you require my help," I teased, though he saw this and pretended to glare at me.

Somehow it had been decided that I would go exchange our forms for the scroll. I got in the line, and waited my turn to receive a scroll. I looked around, seeing that there were two different scrolls. I thought I heard her mention something about cutting the numbers in half, so that must mean that to complete this test each team must somehow get the other scroll. Soon it was my turn and I handed in the papers, grabbing the scroll held out to me. I turned to go back to my team, but froze when I saw Gaara behind me. I stared down at him in shock, and a little bit of nervousness, but even though I tried to conceal it, I doubt it worked very well. Even back when I was a child he said I was easy to read for him. Maybe now wouldn't be different? But, he probably still wouldn't even remember me, no matter how much I wanted him to.

What surprised me most were his eyes. While back in our childhood together, he had been happy, though I knew it was painful for him to be hated by his village, when I was around, he was happy. But, now, especially since I was gone so suddenly and just left his life completely, his eyes were filled with hate and murderous intent. What had him change so much that he looked this way now? I felt the need to hug him close and ask him what was wrong, and what I could do to change it, but I didn't see recognition in his eyes. It seemed that if I even got close to him that he would harm me, let alone if I actually hugged him. I stared up at him for a few more seconds, still being even shorter than him, before I walked away, returning to my team.

To say I was shaken up was an understatement, but I easily masked it once Gaara wasn't looking at me anymore. I worried for him, for two reasons: for what he had become, and for what harm might come to him in this second test. There would be fights, and even possible deaths in this part, Anko had mentioned. But, another worry that came almost as urgent as the other two was if my team would come across his, and we would end up having to fight. I knew I couldn't hurt him, but if he attempted to hurt Sasuke or Naruto, I would at least try to divert the attacks, and use myself as a shield if I had to. I couldn't hurt Gaara, but I couldn't allow him to hurt the two I have grown close too over these last few months.

"Who wants it?" I asked emotionlessly as usual, holding up the scroll.

"I'll take it, Naruto will probably lose it," Sasuke said, taking the scroll and placing it in his pouch.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted indignantly. "What are you trying to say?"

"He's right Naruto," I said, glancing around at the competition. "You never were good at keeping track of things."

"Well, I guess that's true, Shira-chan." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

I found a few teams that seemed to be weaker than us, but only a few had the opposite scroll. I saw the other two rookie nine teams have the opposite scroll, but I thought that we should be more helping each other out, even though the others probably wouldn't think so.

"All right!" Anko shouted, getting the attention of all the teams. "You all have a scroll correct? Well, if you look around, you see other teams with another scroll. You must get the other scroll, and still be in possession of those scrolls when you reach a tower that's in the middle of the 'Forest of Death'. There is also a river going through the area, and it happens to pass right by the tower, so, if you're lucky, you'll know how to get there, and just need to get your hands on the other scroll. You are not allowed to open the scroll for any reason until you arrive at the tower, and if you do, well, you'll find out what happens." Anko smirked maliciously. "But, whatever does happen, will fail you out of the exam. So, let's make things easy and just not open them. Remember, you need both the Heaven and Earth scroll to pass this exam, but you have to arrive at the tower within the time limit. The time limit is one hundred and twenty hours, which is exactly five days. You have to find your own food and shelter until you reach the tower. Go find a gate, and when I give the signal, you enter the forest and the exam begins. Good Luck! By the way, it's very unlikely that even the thirteen teams that might pass, won't." Anko smiled sickeningly sweet.

Naruto, Sasuke and I glanced at each other, all deciding that we didn't really like her all that much. We started walking around the outside of the fence, waiting to find a gate without a team in front of it. Unfortunately, if there is a god out there, he seems to hate me, and torments me.

We had walked by several groups already, a fair amount of distance between each gate. But, in the distance I saw a head of red hair that could only be Gaara. As we got closer, I saw Sasuke and more noticeably Naruto tense as we got closer. Naruto openly glared at him, and Gaara stared back emotionlessly, but his eyes showing hate and malice for either Sasuke, Naruto, both of them, or our entire team together. Sasuke, however, wore his usual bored look, though underneath I could tell there was a slightly uneasiness he held towards Gaara. He had known his name when he asked Kabuto for information on him, so they had to have met before, but what specifically transpired for Sasuke to be uneasy, and Naruto to openly dislike him? The one dressed in a full body black suite glared back at Naruto and Sasuke, though I caught him glance at me before glaring back at the other two once more. The girl with four pigtails looked on with definite interest in Sasuke, and annoyance for Naruto, but full out glared at me. I did my best to look ahead and not even spare them a glance, and act as if I just didn't care if they were there at all, but I unfortunately glanced once at Gaara. After that one slip up though, I didn't look at any of them again.

Finally we found an unoccupied gate. We waited as Anko went all around the gate, unlocking each one. Then, when everything was set, she shouted the beginning of the second test, and our team sprinted inside. We were only running for half an hour when we heard a scream echo throughout the forest, and came to a halt.

"Hmm," I grunted. "It already started. I wonder when we'll get our turn."

"Yeah," Naruto said excitedly, but then shivered. "Unless it's that Gaara guy and his team. I get a bad feeling from them."

Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"I don't believe I've met them, but it seems you two have. What happened when you met?"

"That guy in black was being a real bastard, picking on Konohamaru just because he ran into him accidently. He was threatening him, and I couldn't let him hurt the old man's grandkid so I things happened, and Sasuke stopped him before he hit the brat. Right before the guy was about to get into a fight with Sasuke that Gaara kid appeared from swirling sand! Plus, he did it right upside down on the branch Sasuke was on. He was creepy, and I just don't think it'd be anything good if we met up with them."

Naruto didn't have his usual confidence about him, which said something. Naruto would usually brag about being able to beat someone, and then lose himself, but he didn't have any confidence, which was saying something coming from this airhead. How could Gaara scare people who didn't know about his demon so easily? He still seems to have absolute control over the sand too. I felt a tug in my chest, a want to reconnect with him, but knowing it would never be the same even if he remembered me, because then he would probably hate me.

I looked around, sensing something, but then it disappeared. I shrugged it off as paranoia, and focused back on my team.

"I got to take a piss," Naruto said suddenly, turning to a bush and about to unzip his pants.

"I'm a girl, you baka!" I said in a deadly tone, cuffing him slightly. "Go into the bushes to that kind of stuff!"

"Oh, right," Naruto said sheepishly, walking off to do his business elsewhere.

I sighed in exasperation. Naruto could be a good fighter when his friends' lives are on the line, but on the flipside he could be a complete moron. We waited for him to come back, but it was taking longer than I expected. Then, Naruto came out and I immediately noticed that this wasn't really Naruto. His holsters were on the wrong leg, and the cut on his cheek that Anko had given him wasn't there. I glanced at Sasuke, and saw he noticed it also.

Right when 'Naruto' was about to say something, Sasuke was in front of him, and swung his arm right into his face, forcing backwards and onto the ground.

"What was that for?" 'Naruto' asked incredulously, wiping blood off his chin.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke asked harshly, ignoring the fake's words.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"He mean's that we both know that you aren't the real Naruto. Naruto is right-handed for one, and you are a lefty. Plus, Anko-sama had given him a cut on his cheek, and you fail to have one. Just like you fail at transformation jutsus and just how you will fail this exam," I said, glaring down at him.

"This sucks," the ninja said, canceling the jutsu and revealing what he really looked like. He wore a bland full body suite what was like Lee's, but much more loose than his tight spandex. It was an off white color, the same at the clothe-like mask over his eyes. His Rain headband was visible right above the mask, and his spiky black hair above that. But, what was strange was what was over his mouth. There was a little container was attached right to the mouthpiece, and it looked like there was water in it. I figured that since Rain was much more humid that this must help him breath easier than he would have in the dry Leaf climate. "Oh well, you figured it out! Which one of you has the scroll?" He lunged into a run at us. "Why so quiet? Doesn't matter, I'll just take it by force!"

Sasuke leapt into the air and performed a katon jutsu, Phoenix Flower if I wasn't mistaken. The ninja dodged his attacks and leapt into the air at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and blocked the one the other ninja was holding. They pushed each other away for distance. Sasuke landed on a branch easily, but noticed something behind the bushes. That was when I heard Naruto shout out. Sasuke threw his kunai down so Naruto could hopefully get free from whatever bound him. The enemy took this as an opening and threw a few daggers as well as kunai. Sasuke swung himself under a branch but froze. That's when I realized one of the kunai had an explosive tag on it.

"Sasuke!" I shouted and leapt to his aid, but was too late.

The explosion threw me back into a tree, but I ignored the pain and leapt to where I sensed Sasuke, also sensing the enemy right behind him. I felt Sasuke's chakra spike, and I knew it had to be his Sharingan. I passed Naruto and saw him still struggling with the rope, but knew that it could wait until later.

"Hand over the scroll!" The ninja said, a kunai held at Sasuke's back.

"He doesn't have it," I shouted as I flew towards him after I used chakra to jump from a branch. "I do!" I landed and swung a kick, making him back away from Sasuke. I threw a punch, but he caught it, and flipped me over him and into a tree, but I recovered, sticking a land with chakra on the vertical surface. I was just able to see Sasuke kick him in the stomach, sending him flying back, and then appeared in front of him, stabbing a kunai right on his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, finally landing beside me.

"Don't let your guard down for a second or you will really be killed! There may be others, watch out!" Sasuke shouted back.

The enemy ninja landed on one of the many large protruding tree roots, and leapt away, escaping.

"Damn," Sasuke muttered, landing next to us.

"He was alone," I said. "He thought he could take us so easily because we were rookies."

Sasuke grunted, acknowledging what I said.

"You guys get all the fun!" Naruto said in a whiny voice.

"Well, if you weren't such a baka maybe you would get in on the action instead of being tied up!" Sasuke said heatedly, thoroughly annoyed by the blonde.

"Hey-!"

"This isn't the tie to fight," I said, my voice back to its normal quietness. "We need to work together to get past this test, and this is what Kakashi-sensei had us train for. Now let's focus on what we need to do."

Sasuke gave Naruto one last glare before looking at me.

"We need a password in case we get separated again," Sasuke said. "If they get the codeword wrong assume they are the enemy no matter what they look like."

I felt a small presence underground. I looked around and saw a very out of place hollow bamboo stick protruding from the ground. Then I realized that Sasuke must also know that we have eavesdroppers.

"So," he continued. "The nin song, 'Nin Machine' … when this is asked you would reply 'A large amount of Loud enemies is a friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill prepared.' That's the password, and I'm not repeating it."

"Wait! That's impossible to remember! How am I supposed to remember that?" Naruto asked, panicking.

"Calm down Naruto," I said. "If you don't get separated from us, then you will be fine."

We had been sitting down while discussing the password ordeal, and I stood up, stretching my muscles and wincing when a muscle in my back shot pain through my body. It wasn't too bad, but it could distract me if an enemy attacked. The back was a sensitive area, and it affected any movement one would make. Hopefully, whoever was eavesdropping would come later, when my back was feeling better, but of course, life never was fair.

Suddenly, the wind picked up to that of a storm.

"More enemies?" Sasuke shouted over the roar of the wind.

The wind continued to swirl around us, and we separated to hide in different places. It reminded me of when we first became Genin, and it was the survival test. I would have smiled at the memory if this wasn't such a bad situation. We had to deal with the enemy first. Then I could reminisce in memories.

I leapt into the branches of the tree off to the right. The wind affected my path, but I was still able to make it fortunately. I didn't see where Naruto headed off to, but I saw Sasuke hide under a bush until the wind died down. I waited for a minute, trying to sense any nearby chakra signatures, but found nothing. They either left, or masked their chakra, and I was leaning more towards the latter.

I hopped down when I didn't sense anything, figuring if they really were still around that we needed to be together to get through this.

"Sasuke," I said, getting his attention as he got out from under the bush.

He spun to face me with a kunai in hand, pointing at me threateningly. It didn't work with me though.

"Nin song 'Nin Machine'," Sasuke said, adjusting his hold on the kunai.

I relayed the password and he lowered the kunai.

"Where's Naruto?" I asked.

Sasuke shrugged, but held up his kunai again when Naruto came out from behind a tree.

"Finally!" Naruto said. "I found you guys!"

Sasuke asked Naruto the password, and Naruto surprisingly answered correctly. Well, at least we know he's really Naruto. Then, I recalled he complained about not being about to remember it. That means this wasn't Naruto, so where was he this time? Tied up behind some bushes again?

Sasuke smirked, and we glance as each other, sharing a knowing look. I gestured Sasuke to go right ahead, and boy he did. He threw a kunai at 'Naruto' in the blink of an eye and Naruto dodge to the side, barely getting out of the way in time.

"So this tie we get someone who can dodge my attacks?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"We know you're a fake," I said in a bored tone. "This is the second time that idiot's been held back and mimicked, though I wouldn't personally try to be him."

"So, you knew I was a fake?" Naruto asked, his voice not sounding like himself. "Impressive." He commented before smoke covered the area as the jutsu was canceled.


	5. Chuunin Exams and Evil Ninja

**Hey! Thanks to all the loyal readers, please continue to review, I find that I get the chapters out much sooner and neglect my school work. I get it done tho, so continue to review. I love hearing people opinions, and the more you review, the better it will get, from my point of view at least ^.^ aren't I sweet? Haha, so keep reviewing people!**

When the smoke cleared a tall Grass shinobi stood there, tilting his straw hat as he looked us over.

"How'd you know I was a fake?" he asked.

"We knew you were listening to us earlier when we made the password," I started.

"So, I made a password Naruto never would remember," Sasuke finished. "I knew Naruto would be the one to get caught again, so we knew right away that you weren't Naruto when you said the password correctly."

"Hehe, I see. Neither tired nor ill prepared. This will be fun indeed." He rummaged through his pouch before taking out an earth scroll. "You need this scroll, right? Since you have the heaven scroll?" He lifted it up, and his longue tongue wrapped around the scroll. He pushed it down his throat and swallowed it whole. Sasuke and I glanced at each other, both looking pretty freaked out by this. "Now let's start this battle for each others scroll with our lives on the line."

Why would he do that? That would just make us have to kill him. Unless, he figured that since we were rookies that we wouldn't have the guts to kill him. Well, I don't think it would stop Sasuke if he felt he was able to beat the other, but I knew it wouldn't stop me. I had finally seen Gaara, and I'll make it to the final test no matter what it took. Sure, I've never killed before, but this was as good a time as any to start.

Suddenly, the wind from earlier came back much stronger than before, and unseen weapons drew blood from Sasuke and I. I heightened my senses and found that I till couldn't see what was harming us. That's what scared me the most. Something that even I couldn't see … this was bad. I focused on blocking out the pain, and concentrated on sensing our enemy's chakra. He stood in the same place as before, and when I finally felt it, I was almost blown back. If I had thought Kakashi's chakra was impressive, this one completely blew him away. I felt more chakra in him than even our Hokage! I felt my eyes widen in fear. Basically, we're screwed. If we didn't get away, then we would die here. Then, a kunai came from the cloud of gray, and struck both myself and Sasuke right in the middle of our foreheads.

We were brought back to reality to find that nothing really happened to us at all. I gained more confidence in that I couldn't see anything because it was a genjutsu, and that was probably why his chakra was so high. I didn't bother rechecking, I mean, what kind of Genin had such a chakra that was greater than even our Hokage? That's impossible.

The genjutsu, however, had aftereffects. The fear I felt during the genjutsu stayed with me, immobilizing my body. I couldn't move an inch. Sasuke fell to the ground to throw up, but once he was on one knee, he froze also. This wasn't good at all, but something had to be able to get us out of this, there always was a way. But, how could he have knowledge of such a powerful genjutsu? Perhaps he was like Naruto and his shadow clones?

"Hehe, you can't move now," he said teasingly. He withdrew two kunai, looking me over, an easy target standing up right in front of him, and I couldn't move.

"Shit," I swore. I needed to be able to move, but how could I do that?

"Shiranai," Sasuke said, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"We're screwed."

"Not yet we aren't."

I glanced at Sasuke, as he slowly forced his body to move, drawing his own kunai. How would he do with that? He couldn't throw it at the Grass ninja, and even if he could, he would be able to easily avoid it. The Grass nin readied his kunai, aiming them at my frozen figure. I mentally swore again, trying to force my body to move like Sasuke, but unable to do so. The enemy threw his kunai, and I watched as they flew towards me.

Suddenly, I was tackle from the side and cradled against a chest. I looked up and saw Sasuke. My vision blurred with the speed we were going, and I finally realized how fast Sasuke could be. Sure, I've seen where he would appear, but never before have I experienced the speed that he actually moved. After a few moments he stopped, and placed me down carefully before collapsing next to me. That's when I saw the kunai in his leg. Blood stained his shorts and splattered slightly when he forcibly removed the weapon. So, he used pain to overcome the fear in his system? I never would have thought of doing that. But, Sasuke wasn't the number one rookie for nothing. If Sasuke hadn't have done what he did, then I would have been dead. One of the kunai was going straight for my head, and almost got me before Sasuke interfered.

I performed a few hand signs and my hand glowed faintly before I tapped his wound. He flinched at the contact before looking at me with a questioning glance. I shrugged as I took out a small roll of bandages, proceeding to wrap his leg up. He attempted to stop my hand, but I slapped it away with my other one. He waited until I tied it off before speaking.

"What was that jutsu?" he asked. Of course he would ask about a jutsu. What was I expecting?

"Just something I picked up," I replied. "It only numbs the pain, and I put enough chakra in it so it will last at least the rest of the day. But, that's all the medical ninjutsu that I know. I don't know how to stop bleeding, but I do know how to dress wounds."

He nodded, absorbing the information.

"Why?" he asked. "You could have waited until later."

"You saved my life when you stepped in like that, and it's easier to fight when you aren't in pain. I can't have you bleeding to death in the middle of a fight either."

That's how I rationalized helping him. Usually, if someone needed help I wouldn't think of saying no unless there was something I didn't like about them. But, Sasuke was my comrade. Why didn't I just say we needed to work as a team, and comrades help each other? Why did I say it in such a harsher way?

He nodded, and there was a strange look on his face, but it vanished before I could try to figure out what it was. He motioned me for silence. He cautiously looked around on the other side of the tree, his back on the trunk. I followed suite and looked around over my shoulder, making sure no one would come at us from behind.

That's when I felt a presence right in front of me. I spun my head to see an outrageously large snake big enough to bite Sasuke's head off, and it looked like it was going to do just that. I drew a few kunai before throwing them at the snake, using chakra in the action, and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulled him away from the snake that was pinned right above him. He looked annoyed that I dragged him away, but his eyes widened when he saw the snake I pinned to the tree with three kunai.

The snake's body started to bulge, and crack under some pressure trying to find release. We watched as the Grass nin came right out of the snake, an odor coming from the sticky liquid that covered him.

"You should never let your guard down, for even a second," he said, his disturbing tongue licking his lips. "Prey should always be trying their best to run away, in the presence of a predator, that is."

The nin's body seemed to elongate and allowed him to come right at us out of the corpse of the snake. Sasuke jumped backwards while I used a hand to flip backwards. Even though we got out of his range momentarily he still came straight for us. Then, two shuriken landed right in front of him, making him stop.

"I'm sorry guys!" Naruto shouted from above. "I forgot the password!"

"I know you think it's cool to come and save us and all, but forget it! Run away! This guy is on a completely different level than us!" Sasuke shouted back.

What he said we true though. I noticed that he seemed more bloodthirsty than a normal Genin should be. I found that the chakra I felt during the genjutsu was actually him, not just something he created to scare us. Naruto was a goofball, and I didn't think he would survive if he got caught up in this battle. Sasuke and I were more skilled than him, but I doubted that we would make it out of here alive either.

I wanted to be there to see Gaara, but I doubted I would, and I even contemplated using some of Arashi's chakra, but I knew that would prove dangerous. Even as we fought, with the presence of this nin, there was something about his that made Arashi fight to be free. If I tapped even a little into his chakra, then he could ultimately force himself out, and I had to make sure that wouldn't happen, for the safety of not only my team, or even all those in the exam, but for the entire village, because who knew when I would finally gain control again? When Sasuke and Naruto were dead? The rookie nine? Everyone one in the exam? Gaara, if I could even do that? The entire village? No one would be able to know, not even me.

"Looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake, Naruto-kun," the nin said sickeningly sweet.

"Hey! Don't pick on the weak!"

Sasuke's chakra activity lower, and I looked at him, seeing that he deactivated his Sharingan. What was he doing? He reached into his pouch and I tensed, ready to back him up, when he pulled out our scroll.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?" I asked incredulously.

"Here," Sasuke said to the nin. "Take the scroll and leave us alone."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted angrily. "What are you talking about? You don't give the scroll to the enemy!"

"I see," the nin said slyly. "You're very smart. When face with a predator too strong for you to beat, or escape from, you give the predator a different meal."

"You idiot!" I shouted at him. This wasn't the Sasuke I had grown attached to at all. This one was weak, with no will to fight and survive the real shinobi way. I pulled back my fist and punched him in the jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Shira-chan!" Naruto shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to sit back and watch you destroy our chances at making it to the third test. I'll finish this test even if I have to knock you out and drag you along behind me." I glared at him in such a way that if looks could kill he'd be dead. I reached down and snatch the scroll from him, placing it in my own pouch. "There's no way that would even guarantee the he'll just leave us alone anyway! Are you even thinking? This isn't the Sasuke I know. You're weak and pathetic, and you'll never beat your brother this way." I knew it would strike a nerve, and I was right.

Sasuke jumped to his feet and glared at me fiercely, his face only inches from mine. I glared back at him.

"Hehe," the nin said, chuckling darkly. "This little girl is smart. I know of Sasuke and Naruto, but I don't believe I know about you. Well, there's time to get to know you now, I suppose."

"Don't even try it!" Naruto said, jumping down right in front of me. "Shira-chan doesn't hang around guys like you."

"We'll see about that," he said, lifting his sleeve, revealing black markings. I glanced over at it anxiously. It looked like a summoning, but those had to be on scrolls, right? I didn't know anymore, but I did know we were in for a long hard fight. He bit his thumb and ran the blood across the summoning.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. He drew a kunai and ran at the Grass nin as wind and smoke swirled around the nin.

"Naruto! Stop! Run Away!" Sasuke shouted. I cuffed the back of his head, annoyed with his cowardly self at the moment.

"Sasuke, stop being a coward," I said in a dark tone.

"Summoning Jutsu!" the Grass nin shouted, and a snake so large appeared right under his feet. I gaped at the size. It could swallow three of each of us whole altogether.

"Are we screwed now Sasuke?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's what I've been trying to say!" he shouted indignantly.

Naruto was lifted into the air by the force of the jutsu, and the snake's tail lashed out and hit Naruto. Naruto was sent back, going through multiple branches before stopping at a trunk. He cried out in pain and blood came out of his mouth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and I shouted.

Naruto fell through the air and I leapt over the branches, trying to get to him before he hit the ground.

"Hehe," the nin chuckled. "Go ahead and eat him."

The snakes tongue flicked its tongue outside its mouth and it reached towards Naruto.

"No!" I shouted. Naruto couldn't get eaten! I tried to add more chakra to my feet, but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I was too far away, and Sasuke was acting too cowardly to try and save Naruto.

Suddenly, right before the snake was going to eat him, Naruto spun and punched the snake's nose, forcing the head down. I felt this overwhelming demonic chakra and halted. This must be the Nine Tails' chakra, and that meant the seal was getting weaker.

"Eat shit!" Naruto shouted. Naruto looked up, and I could see the whiskers more definite, and his eyes blood red.

The Grass nin brought his hand up to his mouth and blew out fire, engulfing Naruto in the flames. How did he do that without even making hand signs? This guy was no joke. I heard Naruto shout in pain and was thrown back into the tree again.

Suddenly the nin turned around and went for Sasuke. I mentally swore and turned to sprint to Sasuke's aid. I was directly in between Sasuke and Naruto, and the snake was much faster than me.

"Now it's your turn Sasuke-kun!" the nin said sadistically as he neared the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" I shouted. I seemed so useless. All I was able to do was run in between the two and try to help both of them at once, and it wasn't working at all.

But, the snake stopped right before it got to Sasuke. I couldn't see why it stopped until I saw the bright orange jumpsuit Naruto wore. I continued running for them, knowing they'd probably need my help soon. I couldn't hear what Naruto said, but right after he was roughly picked up by the Grass nin's tongue and brought in front of him.

"Damn it!" Naruto shouted, struggling against his disgusting hold. "Let go of me!"

"Hehe," the nin said, forming a hand seal. "So the Nine Tailed Fox brat is still alive. It seems that when your emotions are heightened, the Nine Tails' chakra overflows." I knew he was going to something bad, there was this overbearing feeling that something disastrous would happen. I fed more chakra to my feet and ran harder. "How interesting." A small blue flame found life on each of his five fingers. He drew back his palm, lifting Naruto's shirt to reveal the seal. He smile evilly and thrust his palm forward.

"No!' I shouted, lunging in between them. Unfortunately, whatever he was planning to do to Naruto's seal, the Grass nin's palm hit right on my own. I cried out in pain and I hit Naruto and fell under him, rolling of the snake and to Sasuke's feet.

Whatever the jutsu was, I was struggling to stay awake. I couldn't fall asleep now. I couldn't let Arashi out, ever.

"Shiranai, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, turning me over from where I was previously on my face.

I reached out and roughly grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"Whatever happens, don't let me fall asleep," I muttered urgently.

"What?" he asked, confused by my unusual top priority.

"Just do it! You remember my jutsu earlier? The one that blocks out pain? I need you to do it, and touch my on my stomach." Of course Sasuke remembered it. He had his Sharingan activated when I did it. He nodded, still confused. He did as I told him and immediately I felt relief. I was close to passing out from the pain, but now that I didn't feel it, I was fine. I just hoped that he fed enough chakra into my system so as I didn't start feeling the pain at an inopportune moment. The jutsu, unfortunately, only delays the pain, so it will come back later, although less intense. "Thank you."

I got to my feet when I heard Naruto cry out. I saw Naruto hunched over the nin's hand, unconscious. Damn it, he did it to Naruto, and now me also. I didn't know what it would do to my seal, since it could be different from Naruto's but I knew it would damage the seal in some way, and hopefully a small way. My attempt to save Naruto was basically wasted, and now there was even more danger than just Naruto's seal weakening. We had two more jinchuuriki who couldn't sleep, and now one of them had something screwy happening to their seal.

"Naruto!" I shouted angrily. "What did you do to him?" I threw a kunai to stop Naruto from falling after the nin threw him away.

"Hehe," the nin chuckled. "Well, I did it to you too, and you seemed close to passing out, just like Naruto-kun. If you didn't have a seal, then you would have been fine, not near unconsciousness." I glared at him silently. "So, what are you, my dear? I know there's something worth while about you, but your so quiet unless your friends are in trouble or your chances of passing this test are in jeopardy. Well, I have your scroll now." He held up our scroll for us to see. My eyes widened and I checked my pouch to find the scroll not there. So, he must have gotten it when I jumped in the way of his jutsu.

I looked at Sasuke and he was staring blankly at the scene. Now, I was just getting pissed off.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, rounding on him. I slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it! You turned into a coward and Naruto is putting up a better fight then you! Remember the clumsy idiot on our team? Get your head in the game or we're going to die here!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook his roughly. He seemed to focus on me, the situation at hand, for the first time in a while after he gave up. He closed his eyes. "Don't you ignore me, you bastard!" I shook him again, but he pushed me away. When he opened his eyes his Sharingan was activated once more. I smirked, satisfied that he was finally back. "Finally, now can we get this started or not?" He looked at me, and for a second I was intimidated by his blood red eyes, but then he smirked, and I mimicked him.

He pulled out four kunai in one hand, another held in his mouth, and a smaller Demon Wind Shuriken in his other hand. I pulled out two kunai, one in each hand, and fell into an easy fighting stance. We face the Grass nin, side by side.

"Hmm, this should be interesting," he muttered, canceling the summoning jutsu. I had no idea why he did so, but it would make it easier for us. It was his fault for underestimating us.

Sasuke leapt into the air, throwing his four kunai. The nin weaved in between them. Sasuke caught the tree with a chakra enforced grip. He pulled himself around and threw the Demon Wind Shuriken at the running nin. He was barely able to dodge by jumping over it. Sasuke used chakra to throw the kunai in his mouth harder and held on to a string I didn't see before in his mouth. He gripped the tree using chakra as a string became visible connecting the shuriken to the kunai. The string went around the tree, and pulled the shuriken back towards the nin as the kunai pulled it tighter.

"Nice job Sasuke!" I said, smirking evilly. Finally this Grass nin would be dead and get out of their hair.

The nin spun his head around and to my surprise, caught it in his teeth. My relief was deflated.

"Hehe," the Grass nin said around the blade. "Too bad, it was a good plan."

He looked at Sasuke and his eyes widened. This got me to look at him, and I saw he made a hand seal with the string between his fingers. Then I realized he was going to use the Dragon Fire jutsu. I silently cheered, not accepting that it was going to be over so easily again.

Sasuke blew fire and lit the string on fire. The flames followed all the way to the nin's head, lighting it on fire. I don't' know how he was still standing after that, but he was.

"You are talented," the nin said. "To be able to use the Sharingan to this extent, you are truly one of the Uchiha blood."

The nin slowly lifted up his head, revealing a burned face, scarred beyond recognition, but around on eye, there seemed to ne new skin right under it.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily. The fight wasn't even near over and we still had to take care of Naruto after.

The nin chuckled. "My name is Orochimaru, and if you want to see me again, survive and pass this test."

"What if I don't want to see your ugly face again?" I asked, my attitude flaring at him hatefully.

"Well, are you a little brat? But, I can tell you're hiding something, something you haven't told anyone. I wonder what they'll do when they find out? Abandon you?"

I felt myself shaking involuntarily. I never wanted to feel alone as I did after I left Gaara. There was no one around, and no one who cared if I lived or died, and it stayed that way until I was put on a team only a few months ago. If they found out what I really was, what was inside me, would they abandon me? They didn't abandon Naruto, but I was different than Naruto. Would they try to kill me like they did to Gaara? I tightened my grip on the kunai angrily. I had to make him shut up. I wouldn't let him say things that Sasuke would ask about later.

"Shut up!" I shouted, running at him. Unfortunately I didn't get far, because Sasuke jumped in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me back, looking over his shoulder at Orochimaru warily. I struggled to get around him, to make sure the nin would never say anything ever again, but he kept a tight grip on my shoulders. Orochimaru chuckled at my attempts to get to him.

"But, you'll see me again. It's inevitable. So, here's a parting gift."

He made a hand seal and suddenly his neck stretched again and moved towards us.

"Shit!" I grabbed Sasuke and moved him behind me, and slashed at the head. He stopped, scowling. He tried to move around me again, but I made a shallow cut on his neck. He drew back again, and then knocked me out of the way with his neck, and then went for Sasuke. "No! Move, Sasuke!" But, he didn't he just froze up, and Orochimaru bit him.

"Sasuke with seek me, to seek power."

"I won't let him!" I threw a kunai at him, but he easily leapt out of the way, chuckling, and then disappeared.

"We'll see," his voice echoed, but was soon drowned out by Sasuke's screams of pain. I glared at where Orochimaru disappeared, but leapt to Sasuke's aid.

"Sasuke, what's going on?"

I put my hand on his shoulder, but he fell to his knees, knocking me down too. He fell partially on me, and his fisted was holding tightly onto my shirt. I didn't really know what to do in this situation. We were too close for me to feel comfortable, but it seemed he needed comfort or something.

Sasuke continued to scream in pain and I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him. His other arm wrapped itself around my back, above my waist. He screamed into my chest, and though it was awkward, I was worried what was making him feel such pain. Then I had an idea. I rubbed Sasuke's back before making a hand seal and placing my hand on the back of his head. He slumped into me almost immediately. That was another thing I picked up. They couldn't feel pain if they were unconscious. I sighed in relief when I finally felt his body relax.

I stood slowly and brought Sasuke's arm around my shoulder before I saw Naruto still hanging on the tree, held up only by a kunai. I sighed, and carefully put Sasuke back on the ground. I jumped to the trunk of the tree Naruto was stuck on. I focused chakra to my feet once I landed on the vertical surface and ran up to him. I knelt down by him and wrapped my arms around his midsection, making the hand seals and we transported to where Sasuke was on the ground.

I somehow managed to get one of their arms over my shoulders, one on either side of me. I transported us again, but it was farther into the forest and away from where we were just fighting. The noise might have attracted other teams, and I doubted I would be able to fight them all off, especially if they tried to injure Naruto or Sasuke, or use them as a hostage.

We appeared in front of a root system that encased anyone under it. I dragged the two boys under the odd roof and laid them down. I put ointment on the scratches, but didn't have any more bandages left, though there wasn't too much damage done to them. I found some extra cloth in my bag, and wet it with some water I had in a small container. I replaced the container in my pouch before putting the cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

I sat down and leaned against one of the roots and sighed. Now I just needed to wait. This was convenient. They could always sleep as much as they wanted and I would just be the one keeping watch. Of course, this would be on future missions, and that meant we had to pass the Chuunin exams.

I clenched my fist, a look of determination on my face. I would make sure we passed this exam. I needed to see Gaara again, and these two came far enough to deserve to become a Chuunin, at least in my eyes, and especially Naruto.

My mind wandered as the night passed. I would have looked at the stars, but the large trees blocked them from few, much to my dismay. That was when I remembered the mark on Sasuke's neck, right above the bite from Orochimaru. The mark gave of this faint chakra that just didn't seem right. I would have to look it over in the morning when there was at least some light. Right now, it was pitch black, and my demon was a bird, so even if I heightened my senses I still wouldn't be able to see. Although, I did use my demon's senses to make sure no one found us.

The night passed agonizingly slowly, probably because I couldn't stargaze, but it could have also been from my worry and concern for the two boys sleeping more inside this little root alcove. Once it started to brighten I crawled over to Sasuke and picked his head up gently, moving it to the side. I examined the three black marks circling above the bite mark. With my more sensitive sight, I could see a purple aura around the bite mark. I had a bad feeling about it. I went back to my recent post and remained aware of the happenings half a mile around us.

It was well into the morning and they still haven't woken up. I shrugged it off as chakra exhaustion as well as whatever Orochimaru did to either of them. I got to my feet slowly, my body aching from not moving for so long. I step out of the cover of the roots and stretched out my body. My stomach was hurting again, so that spot was much more sensitive. Even if I didn't move my stomach hurt. The pain came back during the night, and at first I was close to blacking out, but I resisted the urge and slowly the pain seemed to lessen.

On that thought, I still didn't know how it affected my seal. I did and didn't want to know what it did. I needed to know how far I could push myself before Arashi might be able to take over. I didn't want to know how much I had to hold back now though because of it. I knew I wouldn't hold back though, and that was the problem. Arashi might take over again more frequently, well, in my case, start taking over more frequently.

I leaned back in the root, my hands behind my head, much like Shikamaru did frequently. I needed to relax. If an enemy attacked and I was so tense, I would probably screw up. I sighed, trying to relaxing, even closing my eyes in an attempt to do so. I felt myself relaxing, but then I found it was relaxing too much and jolted awake before I sleep asleep. That was close. I grasped my vest above my chest, gasping in fear of what would have happened. He probably would have killed Sasuke and Naruto off first, I mean, they were right there an unconscious. I hated Arashi with a passion, being unable to do things that others could because I had to keep this demon in check.

"Up all night, little girl?" a voice asked darkly.

I leapt to my feet and spun to the source of the voice, withdrawing a kunai and holding it ready. I saw the three Sound ninja who created a ruckus before the first test. They stood on the roots of the trees on the other side of the clearing, sitting casually.

"I'm always up," I replied, glaring at them coldly.

"Well, you can sleep now then, because we are only here for the Uchiha brat. We're here to fight him. So be a good little girl and step aside."

"Well, he's not here at the moment, mind if I take a message as I kick your ass?" I all but growled out, tightening my grip on my kunai, taking another kunai in my other hand. They obviously knew he was unconscious, and they were ready to be cowards and hurt him anyway? Disgusting. I wouldn't stand by and let them hurt my teammates, especially if they were unconscious. "I've just met you and I already think you're disgusting. What kind of coward tries to further damage someone while they're unconscious? Well, at least I know you'll be easy, I mean, if you're trying to prey on sleeping ninja, then you really must suck."

"What did you say?" the one who had his face wrapped up asked angrily.

"Well, I don't know why you would seek us out, and then only want to fight Sasuke. So, Orochimaru must have given you orders, am I right? So, before I send you running for the hills, tell me what that mark is? What's it doing to him?"

"Hearing that we can't let you live now," the other boy said, standing up. "I'll kill you, and then, I'll kill this Sasuke guy."

"Sure, let's see you so confident after I beat your ass!"

"Wait Zaku," the other one said, speaking again. "You're not very good at this girl. A recently overturned stone and different colored dirt. This is a trap. Just so you know they only work if they go unnoticed."

"Hmm, seems like you figured me out," I said emotionlessly. I sat back on the ground, looking bored. My hands were off the each side, loosely holding the kunai. "I'm not good at traps and stuff like that. I'm more involved in the fighting aspect."

"We don't have time for an idiot girl like you."

They jumped in the air, over the badly concealed trap. I stayed where I was, just calmly reached behind myself and cut a wire. A huge log came out of the cover of the trees. I smirked. They shouldn't underestimate an idiot little girl like me, right?

"Another trap from above? What?" he said.

The log swung closer to them, but the one with a metal device on his arm placed the hand of said arm on the log. I narrowed my eyes when I saw the logs get blown to bits. I moved my hands beside me and cut the string on each side of me. I watched carefully as two more longs, one on each side, swung down, in positioned to crush the Sound ninja.

"How many traps do you have set up, bitch?" the female asked.

"Don't worry Kin, Dosu," Zaku said. "I go this one."

He opened a palm up to each log and once it was about to hit him, something blasted from his palms and destroyed the logs. I scowled. How many tricks did these guys have up their sleeves, literally? This may be harder than I had originally thought.

I flipped to my feet, holding my kunai at the ready as they landed in front of me.

"Hmm, you guys are smarter than you look," I commented, sliding into a fighting stance.

"What was that?" Zaku shouted as me. "You know what? I'm sick of you firing your mouth off, so I'll teach you a lesson where you won't be such a wise ass anymore."

"I'd like to see you try, Kakashi-sensei didn't have much luck himself."

"God, just shut up you brat!"

"We'll finish you before you even know it," Dosu said. "Weaklings like you shouldn't get involved with guys like us."

The three ran at me and I stood ready. I'll let them get close to me, and then I'll pick them off quickly. If I knock them out then they'll be screwed. My grip tightened on my kunai as they neared.

Suddenly, then was a green blur in between us.

"Leaf Hurricane!" a familiar voice shouted. The Sound nin were thrown back with a few grunt and cry. I froze, perplexed. What just happened? "Then you guys should try harder. Like you said, you shouldn't get involved with people stronger than you."

"Who are you to say that to us?"

"I'm the Leaf's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee!"

"Beautiful?" Kin muttered sarcastically.

"Lee-senpai, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I may be outnumbered, but I'd get through it."

"I will always be there when you are in trouble, and please, Lee is fine, Shiranai-chan."

"Um ok," I said with a blink. "So, can we get this over with? I'm sure Tenten and Neji will worry if you aren't back soon, if they even know you're gone that is. By the way, thanks, Lee. It's good to have the odds even out a bit. I think it'd be tougher to beat these guys on my own."

"I told you before. I will protect you until the day I die."

I blinked again. He didn't even know me yet he was so devoted. I felt bad that I didn't like him back, but I was sure he'd find someone later on. I walked up to his side and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Zaku, take the scroll," Dosu said, tossing it to him. "I'll take care of the freak in the green spandex. You just worry about Sasuke."

"Gotcha," Zaku said, putting the scroll in his pouch. Zaku moved to go around Lee, when I shift to Lee's side, blocking Zaku's way.

"How many times do I need to tell you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "You have to get through me to get to Sasuke!"

My attention was pulled to Lee when he ripped up a huge tree root from under the ground to block Dosu's path to him. All I could think of was how much he needed to have trained to get the strong.

Lee unwrapped the bandages on his arms before charging at Dosu with incredible speed that I could barely keep track of him. He kicked Dosu in the jaw, sending him into the air, and then disappeared. Lee reappeared to his back while they were in the air.

"It's not over yet," Lee said. The bandages wrapped around Dosu, tying his hands behind his back and making it impossible to move. Lee wrapped his arms around Dosu, and they begun to spin towards the ground. "Initial Lotus!"

Lee jumped away from Dosu right before he was rocketed into the ground. The earth beneath be shook with the force, but when the smoke cleared, the ground seemed a little puffed up, kind of like a … cushion?

"What?" I asked, spinning my head towards Zaku, who hand his hands in the ground, and a small bulging line running from him to where Dosu was.

"Phew," Zaku said, smirking. "Looks like I made it just in time."

"No, you didn't," I said in a deathly tone as I appeared in front of him, punching him hard in the face, adding chakra to my hand, and the kunai I was holding only made my fist harder. He cried out as he was sent flying back into a tree, his hands ripping from the ground.

I turned to see how Lee was doing, and he didn't seem to be able to move very well. He was barely able to dodge Dosu when he swung his fist. That was when he froze, before swaying. Lee fell to a knee, holding his ear with one hand. I fortunately didn't feel the waves this time because it was in an enclosed space, and wasn't directed at me. But, Lee wasn't as fortunate and took them at point blank range.

"Lee!" I shouted.

I leapt in the air and flipped, kicking down with my foot at Dosu. He stepped out of the way and threw a punch. I moved my head to the side just in time and came up with an uppercut at his jaw. It connected, sending his head up, and I took advantage, kicking his chest hard to send him into Kin on the other side.

"Lee may not be on my team, but he's my comrade, and I won't let you just have your way with him," I said, glaring at them icily as they recovered, getting to their feet.

Unfortunately, I had forgotten about Zaku.

"Look here girl!" I heard a shout from the side.

I turned just to see a fist before it made contact with my cheek, sending me to the ground. I threw my two kunai at him and he jumped back. I flipped to my feet in front of Lee, who was struggling to stand now. I smelt the blood before I saw it. I glanced at lee, seeing blood running out of his ear.

Zaku opened his palm towards Lee and I, and I was able to see small little holes, and then I realized what his attack was. That was the attack earlier! He somehow channeled sound through his arms and out those holes, sending a forceful wind-like sounds, blowing your opponent back.

And he was about to use to on me, and I was standing right in front of Lee, who couldn't take another hit like that.

"You're done!" Zaku shouted, grinning sadistically as his attack came at us.

I focused chakra into my arms and shoved Lee out of the way, but was hit full blast by the sound. I cried out as it threw me back into a tree. The wood splintered under the force, cutting into my back a little. They wouldn't do major damage, but they would still hurt like hell. My eyes fluttered as I fell towards the ground head first.

I prepared for the ground, but was met by arms and a grunt and we slid on the ground. I opened my eyes, seeing Lee holding me. He carefully set me on my feet.

"Are you okay, Shiranai-chan?" Lee asked, concerned.

"I've had worse," I said, coughing, blood spattering on my hand. "Damn…"

"Your still up? Are you trying to die you brat?" Dosu shouted.

We looked to see Dosu running at us. Right before he hit us Lee jumped in front of me, attempting another Leaf Hurricane, but failing right before contact. Dosu swung his arm, and Lee blocked with his arm, but the sound waves traveled to both our ears.

We cried out as we fell to the ground. I clamped my hands over my ears and I felt blood leak out. My ears were more sensitive even if I didn't purposely heighten my senses, and during battle they usually got more sensitive. Lee fell over on the ground, and I didn't blame him. I would have too, but I needed to protect Sasuke.

I seemed to only be the spectator in the last few battles, and I didn't contribute to them, while Naruto and Sasuke took care of things. I was so useless, especially when we were on that mission in the Land of Waves. I was so pathetic.

"Zaku, go kill Sasuke already," Kin said. "These brats aren't able to do anything anymore. Let's just do it in front of them. They need to learn about the real world somehow. When you're weak, you're comrades die."

"My pleasure," Zaku said, grinning sadistically.

He slowly approached where Sasuke and Naruto were. I tried to get to my feet, but fell on my hands and knees again. I was so useless and pathetic. I could try to deny my feelings for Sasuke, but I knew there was something there. I couldn't even protect a person precious to me. Naruto was precious to me, but for different reason than Sasuke. But, I couldn't protect either of them like this.

Lee shifted on the ground, looking back at me with an apologetic look. Even Lee thought is was over, and he was sorry that he couldn't do more.

Zaku got closer to Sasuke, taking out a kunai in preparation.

"Stop," I muttered.

Zaku turned to me, scowl on his face as he watched me get unsteadily to my feet.

"Kin, kill her already. She's becoming a nuisance."

"Got it," she said, taking out a handful of senbon and approaching me.

I was still trying to regain my balance and couldn't move a step anywhere. My ears were still bleeding, as were Lee's. I only really wanted for them to pay attention to me. If they were paying attention to me, then that gave Sasuke more time to wake up and he could get away with Naruto. I mentally prepared myself for a thrashing. It would be similar to being up against Haku, since she used senbon, but obviously less skilled than him. I stood on my unsteady feet, my legs ready to give out, but I forced them to keep me up.

But, Kin never came.

"Who are you?" Kin asked, disgusted. "More pathetic little rookies? Well, I'll put you in your place."

I looked up to see Shikamaru and Ino standing in front of Lee and I, Shikamaru dragging along a reluctant Choji by his scarf. I stared at them in shock.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it was kind of unfair, fighting three-on-one? I mean, come on," Shikamaru said in his usual lazy drawl. "But, even Ino thought it was a good time to step in. You girls are so troublesome."

"Ino?"

"I can't let you be the only one that looks good in front of Sasuke," she said, but she looked back with a friendly smile, something that really took me back.

I collapsed next to Lee, relieved.

"What are you guys doing?" Choji asked incredulously. "These guys are dangerous! Shikamaru let go of my scarf!"

"Yeah right idiot!" he replied. "If Ino's coming out then us men can't run away!"

"You can run away…fatty," Zaku said, smirking.

"What did you say?" Choji asked in a deadly tone.

"I said, if you want, you can run away, you fat ass!"

"I'm not a fat ass! I'm just chubby damn it!"

"Man, this is going to suck," Shikamaru said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's our line," Zaku muttered.

I glanced at Sasuke was a thought I heard a groan. He was shifting, and the mark on his neck was smoking. I turned back to the three in front of Lee and I.

"You got this, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Ino said. "Go take care of Sasuke, Lee, and Naruto."

I nodded and crawled to Lee while I heard the sounds of fighting.

"You okay for me to move you?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about me, just go take care of your team," he replied, shifting, but not being able to move more than that.

"Well, you had my back, so right now, you're my team too."

I stared at me like it was the first time he saw me and didn't even know me. I shook my head at him, and grabbed him under his arms. I slowly dragged him back near where Sasuke and Naruto were. I leaned up against one of the roots so he could sit up instead of lying face flat on the ground like he was before.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"Well, everywhere to be frank," he said. "The Lotus and Leaf Hurricane put tremendous stress on your muscles."

I nodded my head, thinking. I would need a good amount of chakra for this.

"Okay, this should fix the pain. I'm going to try to get rid of it completely, but it may come back in a day or two. So, when you can go see a medic."

He nodded as I performed the hand seals. I placed my hand on his central chakra system and pushed my chakra into him. I felt sweat drip down my forehead with the effort until I thought it was a sufficient amount in him.

I sighed, and coughed. I saw blood on my hand when I pulled it away.

"You shouldn't strain yourself too much. You took a great deal of damage as well. You didn't need to heal me. You should have saved your chakra."

"I've been through much worse than this. You should worry about yourself more than anything."

He looked skeptical, but didn't say anything else.

I turned to Sasuke. He seemed in pain, but I didn't know how to help. I didn't know what the mark was, and my chakra as too low to do anything.

"We are fine now," Lee said, smiling, looking up at a higher branch. "My team is here now."

"Huh?" I asked, looking outside, and sure enough, Neji and Tenten were on the branch Tenten looked serious, and Neji looked more disgusted.

"Some minor Sound nin bullying some second rate Genin and declaring victory?" Neji asked rhetorically.

"You keep coming out like cockroaches," Dosu commented.

"That freak over there is my teammate," Neji said, nodding his head towards Lee. Lee sighed sadly, but didn't say anything to defend himself. I got angry at this. He was a good ninja, and for someone on his own team to call him a freak? I would have to pay the Hyuuga back. "But, your going to pay for that!" Okay, maybe he wasn't so bad. Lee smiled a bit at this comment. Neji's veins around his eyes bulged. So, this was the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan? "If you're going to go any further, I'm going to go all out."

"Heh," Dosu said. "If you don't like it so much then why don't you stop acting cool and come down here?"

"No," the Hyuuga said, deactivating his blood limit.

What? That's when I noticed the chakra coming off of Sasuke. I heightened my senses as I looked at him, and the purple aura surrounded his body completely as he lay there. What was going on?

Sasuke slowly got to his feet, slouched slightly. There were black markings across his left arm and part of his face. His Sharingan was activated, and made him look more intimidating, but what were the black markings? Did it have something to do with the mark on his neck?

"Shiranai, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding murderous. My eyes widened at his sudden change. This wasn't like Sasuke.

"This isn't like you Sasuke," I said quietly.

"Who did it?" he said, ignoring what I said.

"Sasuke," I said, trying to get his attention. I got to my feet with the help of the surrounding roots, but I was leaning heavily on them.

"Don't worry about me," he said, interrupting me. He turned to me, and it looked like his eyes softened. The marks receded slightly. "I feel this power overflowing me. I feel great." He stepped in front of me. "You just worry about yourself." I thought I saw a small smile, but the thought was lost when his hand touched my bruised cheek.

I tried to push myself farther into the roots unsuccessfully, feeling extremely uncomfortable so close to him. It seemed that the mark gave him confidence, especially if he was doing this in front of these people. I felt a blush come to my cheeks, but hopefully the bruises and dirt covered it.

"S-Sasuke, u-um," I stuttered, unable to find words to make him back off without making him angry or hurting his feelings. It was awkward, having him so close all of a sudden, and so bold.

"He gave it to me. I finally understand this now. I'm an avenger. Even if I must eat the Devil's fruit, I'm on a path where I must gain power." He said this quietly, so only I would hear. There was something wrong with him. This was neither the Sasuke I knew, nor the Sasuke I had feelings for.

"I did it!" I heard Zaku shouted form the other side of Sasuke. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I was slightly thankful.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and hardened as he spun around with a scowl on his face.

"So, it was you guys?"

I saw Shikamaru's eyes widen.

"Ino!" he shouted. "This is bad! Return to your body or you'll get caught up in this! Choji, you come too! We're hiding!"

When I looked back, maybe that would have been better for myself also.

Sasuke's Sharingan spun angrily and the marks progressed father than it had before. I gasped as his chakra swirled around him, spiking with his emotion. Wait, emotion?

"His chakra is too large!" Dosu shouted.

"Dosu, there's no need to be afraid of this half dead freak," Zaku said, making a hand seal while he smirked as if he already won. "I'll take care of this before you know." His palm opened up toward us, and I panicked for the first time. How was I going to get away? Let alone Lee and Naruto also. They were right next to me and in just as much danger. "See you later, bitch." He looked at me. "I would say it was fun, but it wasn't. Now die!"

**This is a reminder to review, because the more reviews and opinions I see, the faster each chapter comes out. I would like to see at least ten reviews before I post the next chapter, and don't think I'll hold it back if its done and I still didn't get at least ten reviews. Don't depend on other people to review for you, because you all know and must have realized by now, that it doesn't work in the slightest. So, show your support and review asap, and the sooner the next one with come out, and I'm sure you're all wondering what going to happen next, because I'm pretty sure Gaara's gonna be in it. Review! X3**


	6. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Preliminaries

**Hey readers! During this trial run of reviews, I have found that no one likes to review. So, I have decided to just wait for 5 reviews before I post, since all of you obviously don't care about reviewing to get the next chapter. But, if I get more than five, I will make the chapters longer depending on how much more I get. Review! And if you could give specific reviews about who you like, what you don't, and what you look forward to in the future, or general thoughts, I would really appreciate it ^^**

I leapt towards Lee and Naruto, but something wrapped around my waist and pulled me away. I swore and struggled against the restraint.

"Stop moving," Sasuke said, so close that I could feel his breath on my ear.

I immediately froze, due to him being so close or watching at the roots exploded at the much stronger force basically blew it away I would never know.

"Lee! Naruto!" I shouted.

No one could survive that. The impact alone could kill someone. It was so much stronger than what he hit me with before that I was grateful that he held back.

But, Naruto was dead. He was progressing so quickly. He wanted to be Hokage one day, and now he wouldn't even become a Chuunin. Lee too, couldn't become a Chuunin. All I had seen him do was taijutsu, but he was amazing. He had incredible strength and stamina. But, it was useless now. Even his teammates watched his death. Why did he have to be so concerned and fight to protect me? He was dead now because of it. Was I that pathetic that I only caused the death and suffering of those around me? Like how Sasuke and Naruto were unconscious because I couldn't do anything to stop Orochimaru?

I watched as the smoke covered the area. My chest hurt for some reason, and I grasped the cloth above it. What was this? I've had this feeling so often lately. I needed to forget these emotions, and toss them aside like I did before, but somehow it's so much harder to do it now than it was back then.

The smoke started clearing and I looked away, not wanting to see anything.

"Shiranai-chan!" Lee shouted. I gasped as I quickly looked through the smoke. That's when I saw Lee waving his hand at me with Naruto over his other shoulder.

Sighing in relief doesn't even compare to what happened, maybe it's closer with going limp with relief? Well, either way Sasuke still didn't drop me on the ground. That's when I realized that Sasuke had been holding up all my weight while his feet clung to the tree with chakra.

Before I knew it though, we were on the ground again, much faster than when we originally traveled when escaping Orochimaru's kunai. My head was dizzy, but Sasuke didn't seem to mind keeping me on my feet. Lee came over in a blur, setting Naruto down beside me. I looked him over, making sure he was unharmed, though I didn't doubt Lee's ability to get him out in time.

"Don't worry Shiranai-chan," Lee said with a smile. "He's not hurt in the slightest. I was only able to move thanks to your jutsu before. So, it's thanks to you that we were able to get out in time."

I doubted it, and didn't want to take any credit for something Lee had done himself, but nodded anyway. I had a feeling he wouldn't let things go lightly.

Lee plopped down beside me as Sasuke turned to the Sound ninja.

"You're done," Sasuke said, his bangs hanging in his eyes without his head band.

"Come at me," Zaku taunted, flipping Sasuke off. "After I finish you, I'll get to that freak in black over there."

Did this guy not get that he severely pissed off Sasuke while he had this murderous aura around him? I have officially labeled Zaku insane, not that I didn't consider it earlier.

Sasuke clenched his fists before disappearing, which wiped the confident smirk right off his face. He looked around warily until Sasuke appeared right to his side. Sasuke simply moved his hand to the size, but it must have been with such force because Zaku was thrown back to the ground at Dosu's feet. Sasuke made the hand seals for Phoenix Flower jutsu, letting loose balls of flame from his mouth as his jumped into the air.

"So what?" Zaku commented. "I'll just blow them away!"

He opened his palms, firing a blast of sound and wind using pressure yet again. But, to our surprise, shuriken still came at him out of the balls of fire. Zaku had no time to react and blocked his face as he was cut by the sharp metal.

Suddenly, Sasuke was sliding behind Zaku, and had his arms held behind him with his foot on Zaku's back, stretching the Sound nin's arms. Zaku grunted in pain as he scowled at him over his shoulder.

"You're so proud of these arms," Sasuke commented, a crazy, maniacal smile slipping to his features. What was happening to the Sasuke I knew? It seemed he was disappearing before my very eyes. I oddly got a flash of the burnt face of the Grass nin, Orochimaru. Would Sasuke really go to him? Was Sasuke turning into someone like him? "I wonder what you would do, if you couldn't use them."

I realized what he was going to do too late. If I thought of it sooner I would have stopped him. What he did was going way too far.

Two sickening cracks echoed through the clearing and I cringed away from it. It was such a disturbing sound that I clamped my hands over my sensitive hears. My ears heard each fiber of bone break, and muscles tear. It was close to making me go insane momentarily. But, it told me something, though I would continue to try to change things back to what they once were.

The Sasuke I once knew was long gone.

Zaku screamed in agony as Sasuke dropped his body on the ground. Sasuke merely smirked evilly, just like the Grass nin had. The resemblance was uncanny, and I quickly disposed of the image, but I knew it would be imprinted in my mind.

Sasuke glanced around the clearing, seeing only Dosu standing, since apparently Kin was taken care of already. The horrible smirk was still on Sasuke's face as he face Dosu.

"So you're the only left?" Sasuke asked. "Pitiful."

I couldn't let his go on any longer. In this state he'll torture them. I lunged forward unsteadily, grabbing his shoulders once I was in reach. I spun him around forcefully, and his reflex aimed a punch toward my face. I let it hit me. The sound rang in my ears, and one hand let go of a shoulder with the force of the blow. The hand came up to my previously unmarred side of my face, testing the movement of my jaw. I spat blood out on the ground, before fixing a stern gaze on Sasuke.

"This isn't you, Sasuke," I said low enough for only him to hear. I pointed to Zaku. "That was completely unnecessary, and plain sadistic. You're not acting like yourself, and you need to focus or I'm going to knock the sense back into you."

"But they-" he started, but I slapped him across the face.

"Get a grip Sasuke. We've won already. Let it go!"

He blinked before bowing his head. The marks on his skin slowly receded into the original mark. The Sharingan deactivated and he fell to the ground, completely exhausted.

"I…I'm sorry…for hitting you…"

"Don't worry about," I said with a small smile, patting his head in a teasing, but gentle manner. "Consider it training."

"Can I train with them then?" he smirked mischievously.

"You're impossible," I said, rolling my eyes at him, getting to my feet once again, but steady this time.

"You're strong," Dosu commented, interrupting our banter. We looked at him emotionlessly. "We can't defeat you now."

"Really now? What ever gave you that idea?" I asked rhetorically, scowling at him.

"Here's a gift," he continued, ignoring my comment. He took out an earth scroll and placed it on the ground. "This may seem convenient, but we need to figure something out. But, I promise you this: if we meet in any situation again in this exam, we will neither run nor hide."

"Let me promise you this, you bastard. You try to hurt Sasuke, myself, or even the unconscious, annoying idiot over there…" I gestured to Naruto, still out cold face to the ground. "…in fact, anyone I know, and I will personally come after you, and kill you."

He nodded, though he didn't seem to take me seriously. He went to Zaku, bringing his broken arm over his shoulder, and picked up Kin, like a bag of rice frankly, and jumped into the trees and out of sight.

I fell down on my backside, rest my arms on my knees, sighing as the situation defused and the tension left the air. I reached back into my pouch and pulled to a headband, giving it to Sasuke.

"Here's your headband," I said, dropping it in his lap. I laid back on the ground, spreading out my arms. "That could have turned out so much worse."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he tied his headband. Lee came over and offered his hands to Sasuke and I. I gave a small gracious smile and he easily lifted us both to our feet.

"You're a good fighter," I told him. He looked more than pleased that I complimented him.

"Thank you so much Shiranai-chan!" Lee all but shouted, enthusiastically throwing his arms around me in a hug. I felt my face turn red at the contact, and awkwardly patted his back as I laughed uneasily. "We can train together after the exams if you want!"

"Sure, I'd like the challenge," I said with a smirk after giving it a thought. Sasuke didn't seem so pleased oddly, but I shrugged it off as attitude because I stopped his fight.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted excitedly. "I look forward to our training!"

It certainly would be interesting.

"Lee!" I heard Tenten call out as she jumped down from the branch, landing next to him. "We need to get going. The faster we finish this test, the faster we can sleep."

Lee instantly seemed depressed, but got over it quickly. Something told me that he always seemed to be in a good mood.

"I'm leaving," Neji said.

"We're coming Neji!"

"Thanks, Lee," I said.

"Anything for you, Shiranai-chan," Lee said, following Tenten and Neji as they leapt away.

Okay, I would have to fix his insane crush on me, but I'll deal with that later.

"Well," Sasuke said, walking up with the scroll the Sound nin had given us. "We have one scroll now. We just need to get a heaven scroll."

I nodded, turning to Naruto to find Choji and Shikamaru kicking his side, trying to wake him up. He didn't budge a bit. Then, I had an idea. I walked over to the unconscious boy, shooing the other two back. I leaned down to Naruto's ear to whisper some 'encouraging words'. He immediately shot upright, saying something unintelligible about free ramen. I chuckled lightly at his simple mindedness.

"Wha-? What happened? What are Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino doing here?" Naruto asked, talking quite quick for someone who just woke up. Naruto noticed my face then. "What in Kami's name happened to your face?" He all but shouted that last line.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto," I said, smiling softly. He seemed so innocent, and I couldn't help it. He seemed dazed for a moment, as did Shikamaru and Choji.

I stood and looked around. Ino had come over and all but dragged the other two off, Shikamaru muttering something about 'troublesome women', which earned a bump on his head from Ino.

It had been four days since the exam started. I have set up some wood while Sasuke and Naruto worked on catching fish. They seemed to come up with a system of Naruto making shadow clones and all of them jumping in to scare fish out of the water, and then Sasuke would pin them to a tree by throwing kunai. They had only caught three after I had taken my sweet time with the fire.

So, I decided to help out. I mean, I had lived on my own for a long time out in the middle of nowhere before I came to the Leaf, so I had better survival skill than most. I found a long, thin branch and sharpened a point on one side. I slipped off my knee-high black sandals and stepped into the cool river water. I waited as they continued to unsuccessfully catch more than three fish. I waited for about to ten minutes until the fish were swimming around my feet. I focused chakra to my arm that held the wooden spear and caught three fish before they even knew what happened.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto shouted. He was looking quite upset in the water.

"I have lived in the forest for a long time," I replied simply, walking out of the water. "Now lets cook these fish. We have to eat and get going before people are attracted to the smoke."

Naruto got out of the water. And shook himself much like Akamaru would before sitting around the piled of sticks. Sasuke retrieved the previous fish and brought them to us. He lit a fire with a simple fire jutsu and we set the fish up to cook.

"So, we need to step up our game," I commented casually as we waited for the fish to cook.

"What do you mean, Shiranai?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, there's only thirteen teams able to pass, right? Well, that is now down to twelve, because that Orochimaru bastard destroyed our original heaven scroll, and Kami knows if the earth scroll with ever be usable again. So, there are only twelve teams able to pass if other scrolls aren't already unusable for any reason. Most of the time given for this test has already passed, so most of the teams probably finished by now. So, that means the next team we meet is the last chance we have at passing the second test."

Soon, the fish was done and we ate silently, for once even the loudmouth was quiet. Naruto ate his in half the time it took Sasuke to eat half of his first one. I shook my head at his behavior before handing him my second one.

"Really Shira-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly, like a three year old who was just given candy.

I nodded and he ate his quickly. I had barely finished mine, but never was very hungry, especially as of late. I figured it was stress from the Chuunin exams. Sasuke went to go do his business and I was drying my feet off after putting out the fire. I slipped my boots on and turned to Naruto, only to find him about to open one of the scrolls.

I lunged for him, but it was unnecessary as Kabuto appeared and held his hands to stop him from opening it. I stormed over, first hitting Naruto over the head, and then turning to Kabuto.

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" I never was one for honorifics unless they were clearing superior.

"I was just out searching and I happened to find Naruto about to open a scroll," Kabuto explained vaguely. "Luckily I was able to stop him."

"It's suspicious that you would help another team. That just means more competition later. So, what were your real motives?"

"Don't go accusing Kabuto like that Shira-chan!" Naruto said, trying to defend Kabuto. Kabuto laughed, but something was off.

"Well, I helped you because I like you guys," he said, still chuckling. He stepped closer to me. "Why do you think the worst of me, Shiranai-chan?" He lifted his hand and brushed some of the bangs covering my eyes out of the way. What was he doing? "Why do you dress and cover everything when most girls don't? The only thing you clearly show are your eyes and you even cover them with your bangs when you have such a unique eye color, although it looks like you need more sleep. Most girls would like to show off her skin and such, do you have something to hide, Shiranai-chan? Is there something you don't want known? I couldn't even find much on you in my info card. Why is that?"

He struck a cord there. I don't need people suspecting anything, and I don't need him trying to figure me out either. In the blink of an eye I have him shoved up against a tree. If I was tall enough I would hold him by his shirt, but he was much taller than me, so I was only the roughly grab the front of his shirt.

"No one knows anything about me! Especially someone like you, someone I don't even know properly. I don't give information out to suspicious people like you." I muttered the last part, getting close to his face.

"I'm hurt that you think so badly of me, Shiranai-chan." He lower his face closer to mine, so they were only inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face.

"What's going on?" Sasuke's hardened voice asked. I glanced over my shoulder to find Sasuke standing by Naruto, who was staring at us.

I turned to glare at Kabuto before clenching my fist and shoving him back into the tree and walking back towards Sasuke I heard Kabuto chuckle lightly as he followed me.

"The idiot was about to open a scroll," I said, ratting Naruto out immediately to maybe sidetrack him from what he first saw when he returned. Sasuke glared at Naruto, who just slumped forward.

"Then what is he doing here?" Sasuke asked, turning to look critically at Kabuto.

"He stopped Naruto from opening it," I said, shrugging.

"Then why did u have him up against a tree?"

"Because he was getting on my nerves," I said, glaring at him slightly.

Sasuke stared at me for a moment, before sighing.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, something happened, so I'm meeting up with my teammates at the tower," Kabuto explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him. That was a different response he had given me.

"So you're still looking for scrolls?"

"Nope, we have them both already," Kabuto said, digging in his pouch before revealing his two scrolls.

I tensed. This was our chance to get a heaven scroll. This may be our last chance to be able to pass this exam. Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking this.

"Fight me," Sasuke said, eyes intense.

"Fight?" Kabuto asked, a fake smile on his face.

"This is our last chance to pass this exam."

"Sasuke! You idiot! Kabuto helped us more than once!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"You're the idiot, Naruto," I said, my voice back to its normal quiet tone. Kabuto looked at me as if daring to say what I told him before. "Doesn't it seem suspicious? He came at just the right time. It made him look good, like he wanted to help us, but I think there are ulterior motives. But, the problem is, why would he want to make us go farther in the exams? It doesn't make sense, I know that. But you can't trust another team. You trust only your own team in this test."

"Then what about when Shikamaru and his team and even Bushy Brows helped before with those Sound nin!"

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head. "Think what you want. I don't trust you, Kabuto, and I never will."

"Well, I wouldn't trust someone who even the village knows little about," Kabuto said, looking straight at me. "I think that would seem suspicious, don't you think, Shiranai-chan?"

I glared at him, clenching my fist.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, agreeing, which made me even angrier. "Some who even the Old Man doesn't know about can't be trusted!"

"Well, I need to let off some steam apparently," I said. "I'll fight him instead, Sasuke."

"No, I'm going to," he replied, shooting me down. He turned back to Kabuto. "This is the only way we'll survive this exam."

It was silent, but Kabuto didn't seem ready at all for a fight.

"You're lying," Kabuto said suddenly.

"What?" the three of used asked, confused.

"You aren't as cold hearted as you seem." He looked at Sasuke. "Why wouldn't you just attack me? Instead, you asked to challenge me and didn't just attack when my back was turned. Why would that be, unless you aren't as cold as you want people to think."

Well, I could support that. He hugged me before for crying out loud, it would be a shocker to anyone. But, if he wants cold hearted, then I'll show it to him. Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to, it didn't look like the situation was going to turn out that way.

"Although, I don't dislike you for it," he continued. "So, I'll show you the path you should take."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked severely, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You're so untrusting of me Shiranai-chan. Follow me, and I'll explain. The smoke and smell of fish will attract animals and enemies."

Naruto had followed right behind Kabuto like a puppy, and Sasuke followed after hesitating. I grunted in annoyance and distrust as I followed far behind. I enhanced my hearing slightly to hear what Kabuto was saying up ahead.

"So, you know what the best strategy in a large area such as this is?" Kabuto asked and we leapt through the trees. When no one answered he continued. "The goal is the tower right? So, on the last day, it would be best to wait right by the tower, and ambush teams who still need a scroll, most likely the one you're looking for. The only problem is, other teams also figure this out. So, there are other teams just waiting to ambush us."

"So your purposely leading us into a fight?" I asked, coming up next to him. Naruto was right behind Kabuto and Sasuke was slightly behind on my other side.

"Relax, Shira-chan!" Naruto said. "With other teams waiting to ambush, it's more exciting to have these kinds of odds against us!"

"Then you'll like the next part Naruto," Kabuto said with a smile. "Another odd against us is that there are certain teams that do the same thing, but are called 'collectors' because they aim to get as many scrolls as they can to eliminate competition or otherwise. These kind of enemies are strong and confident in their abilities."

"So, they're the worst that can find us," I finished.

"Correct."

"So, you're using us to get to your team so you can get by the enemies easily while we have to fight for our lives? I knew we couldn't trust you!"

I grabbed Kabuto by his shirt and shoved him into a tree. His glasses fell slightly, but otherwise he was still smiling in that misleading, eerie way.

"Of course, I'm scared," Kabuto said, holding up his hand as if to surrender. "But, that's why if we work together, we'll outnumber them, and both get to where we want, and we both pass."

"Shiranai," Sasuke said, his voice hard. I stiffened, jerking my head to him. He glared slightly at me. "He's right, we need him. Why are you acting this way around him?"

"Yeah Shiranai!" Naruto joined. I turned to him, not believing that they were taking his side. "I've never seen you act this way before!"

I ground my teeth together.

"Fine!" I all but shouted in rage. "Take this bastard's side! You don't even know him and you're already choosing him over me, your own teammate!"

Sasuke stared at me blankly while Naruto didn't seem to comprehend my words.

"Fine! Be that way! But, whatever you do with him, I'm not participating in, in any way whatsoever."

I let him go, throwing him towards Sasuke and Naruto. He caught his balance right in front of the two and dusted himself off. He fixed his glasses, and his mood still was all smiles. What was with this guy?

I looked at the three of them. Sasuke looked like he normally did, bored. Naruto looked worried for Kabuto, and threw an anxious glance my way. Kabuto, well, he was smirking as if he won a prize. Then, a thought came to mind.

What if they found out I had Arashi in me, from Kabuto no less? He knew there was something up with me, maybe he knew…? But, then again, how could he? But, it just seemed like Sasuke and Naruto were so distant from me now. We were so close not even a week ago, and now…Kabuto came and Naruto immediately attached himself to the older Leaf nin. Sasuke seemed indifferent, but he did when we were put on a team too. Would they rather Kabuto as their teammate instead of me? Something hurt in my chest, but I didn't move from my position with my head down, covering my face, and my hands in my pockets. I felt like they were getting farther away from me, in both skill and as my comrade. Why?

I felt…betrayed, I suppose. They chose Kabuto over me, who they've none for months, though only for those months. Then, they meet this Kabuto character, and they seem to trust him for his word, even though he wears this deceiving smile all the time. Am I the only one that sees it?

"Shiranai?" someone inquired quietly.

I felt a hand on my arm and jerked away. My head shot up to see Sasuke by my side, Naruto and Kabuto already started ahead. I guess Sasuke wanted to see why I wasn't moving. Then he would go back to that bastard Kabuto.

"Don't touch me," I spat out without thinking.

He had looked a bit curious at first, and concerned, but it quickly changed into his stoic expression that he had worn the first day we met, and a while after that, though he slowly opened up. Now, I felt like he receded back inside his shell again, not wanting anything with me again.

"We better catch up," I said, softer, and cursed myself, knowing I probably looked as guilty and sorry as I felt. What was wrong with me? There were too many questions and no answers. It was frustrating me beyond belief.

Sasuke went first and I followed a few feet back.

My mind was thinking about nothing and everything at once, and it made it hard to concentrate on what was happening around me. It all happened in a blur. In short, we were ambushed by the team of Rain nin that we previously ran into. Naruto used his shadow clones to look like us while we hid behind bushes, and we beat them in the end. We got our heaven scroll, and passed the exam just in time. Iruka explained some things, but I wasn't listening at all. I'm pretty sure he noticed, but I don't recall him saying anything.

We were brought into an arena where the other passing teams were lined up. First there was the Sound nin team, how they got there I had no idea. My heart thumped louder in my chest when I saw Gaara's team was next, the redhead having not even a single scratch on him, though it didn't look like his teammates didn't either, and I don't know how they did that. Next was that bastard Kabuto's team, followed by Lee's team. We stood in line next to them with Kiba's team on the other side. Last there was Shikamaru's team.

So, it looked like the rookie nine made it along with Gaara's group, the Sound nin, and Lee's team, with the only reoccurring team being Kabuto's.

It was quiet in the arena except for little mumbles passed between people.

"Your team isn't too bad," I heard Lee's sensei, Gai I believe, say to Kakashi-sensei. "Maybe they were lucky. But, with my team around, getting any farther is impossible since from now on it's all about real ability. You see, with youth there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh, Kakashi?"

I was a bit miffed that he didn't think that we could beat his team. But, I would have to ask him about how he was so sure that our own abilities were inferior to his teams. Sure, they were older and had more training time, but I believed that we had progressed far already, and while we may still be inferior, it was rude and inconsiderate to mark us out just yet. But, the response Kakashi gave him made me mentally chuckle.

"Eh?" Kakashi said. "Did you say something?"

That seemed to get Gai extremely angry, being ignored like that, but what Kakashi did is, well, what he would do. Kakashi was just that kind of guy, what can I say except that he was our sensei? While he may be a pervert, an idiot, and tried to be cool way too often, he was the only sensei I would want.

I noticed something though. Akamaru was shifting and whimpering. Kiba tried to comfort him, but kept shooting looks toward Gaara. Did they meet Gaara in the forest? Or did they see something they shouldn't have? Something happened to make Akamaru scared of Gaara, but I didn't know what it could be. Then, I remembered that animals can tell when you have a demon inside you. When the cat attacked Naruto, when Jiro came to me, and when Akamaru senses the raccoon in Gaara. I don't think dogs think of birds as a major threat and that's why Akamaru wasn't scared of me.

Speaking of Jiro, where was he? I hadn't seen him since the exam started. Why didn't he help us with Orochimaru, or the Rain nin, or the Sound? He was going to get it when he finally came back! But, could I really trust him when he came back? He abandoned me and my team when we needed him the most, so I needed to interrogate that feathered rat for answers.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test! Listen up!" Anko shouted.

"Before I explain what the third test is, I would like you to know something," the Hokage said. "It concerns the true reason for the exams." This got everyone's attention, though I notice Sasuke put his hand over the mark on his neck, and I say that Lee noticed too. "Why do we have all the Allied Nations taking the exam together?" No one answered. "'To promote the friendship between the countries'…'to raise the level of shinobi'… I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning." Everyone waited silently for the answer. "This exam is a replacement for war among the allied countries."

I normally wouldn't have been affected by this, but since I have been on this team I have noticed changes in myself. I spoke out more, I expressed more emotion. I became a whole new person than what I used to be. I felt the need to tell them exactly what I thought. That's something that hasn't changed. My honesty.

"If you go back in time," he continued. "The current allies were enemies who constantly fought over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting, the stage that these countries chose for battle…that is the origins of the Chuunin selection exams."

"Wha-?" Naruto started shouted, but I was by him in seconds notice, covering his mouth and raised my hand to speak. The Hokage nodded to me.

"So, the reason for the Chuunin exams is not to make us Chuunin, but to prevent war, correct?"

"That is right."

"So, you let your villager's children…it could be your neighbors, it could be even be your own child…and you just send them to possible death?" He stayed silent, but it was a confirming silence. "That's sick and twisted." I saw most if not all the Jounin up there with the Hokage looked shocked at my blunt words, even Kakashi, and Anko seemed ready to come down and beat me, but was stopped by the Hokage's hand on her shoulder. "I'm actually disgusted with this, and I don't know whether it would have better if I was never found by this village or not. I understand your reasons for it to be this way, but you all seem sick in the head to let it go this much, as to where you just don't care about a child's life. Sure, it prevents wars which take numerous amounts of lives, but would that be the same cost as an innocent child's life? Where that child only wanted to be the best they could be? You would let someone like Naruto just die? I think it's despicable."

I didn't wait for their response as I got back to my place in line.

"The young lady has a point. You are Kakashi's student, am I correct?" I nodded. "I don't know if I should have expected that or not." Kakashi seemed a bit miffed as he scratched the back of his head. "But, to continue what I was saying earlier, that is not the only reason for the exams. It is also to see which students are ready to become Chuunin, which I suppose you all thought this was in the first place. But, on the other hand, this exam has a side where a shinobi must risk his or her life to protect their countries prestige. Watching the exam will be leaders and influential individuals. Even the leaders of the other countries will be there to watch each of your exams. If the strength of one country is clear, that country will receive more clients. As you know, we are currently that country. But, every country represented in the final exams has the chance to change that. As you all know, the more clients there are, the more ryo that country will have. That is where the welfare of that country comes in. The more clients a country gets will determine how prosperous that country will be. So, if a country is seen as weak in the finals, they will obviously lose clients. Showing strength in the exam will also signal potential enemy countries that 'our village has this much power'. This will send a political message to outsiders."

"But why?" Kiba asked angrily. "Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?"

The Hokage was silent, smoking his pipe for a moment before looking every one of us in the eyes.

"The strength of a country is the strength of the village. The strength of a village is the strength of the shinobi." He smoked his pipe again. "And the true strength of a shinobi is only born through life-risking battle."

Everyone was silent as they waited for him to continue.

"This is a place to show each country's strength, and to show off your own. It only has meaning because there are lives at risk. That is why those that have come before you have fought in the Chuunin exam for this dream that is meaningful.

"Then why do you say stuff about it being for 'friendship'?" Tenten asked.

"I said it in the beginning. I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing a balance…this is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test. This is a life risking battle with your own dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

I noticed that Ino froze up at this statement. Did she think it would be an easy test? If you want to be a shinobi, then you must get used to risking your life, and I didn't think she was ready for that yet.

"I get it," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling impishly.

"I don't care what on the line," someone with a raspy voice said. What caught my attention was the anger, hurt, isolation, and abandonment in it. I don't think other people heard it, but my ears did, and maybe Kiba's too. I turned, looking for the voice, and I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw it was Gaara who had spoken. His voice was so different now…When we were younger, he had a higher voice, but it was smooth. But, now, it was rough and husky, and much deeper than before. That, his appearance, and apparent personality change was what I noticed changed in him so far, and that almost made him a different person. What would happen between us now? "Just hurry up and tell us what this life ricking battle entails." Okay, and apparently his polite, kind and caring went right down the rain too.

"Yes, I'd like to explain the third test now but," the Hokage started, but was interrupted by someone.

"Actually," someone said with a cough. Then, a Jounin appeared in front of the Hokage, kneeling before him. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. From here on, as the referee, please allow me, Gekkou Hayate…"

"By all means," the Hokage said with a nod.

The ninja stood and turned to us.

"Hello everyone, I'm Hayate." He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was extremely pale. He looked like he had a severe sickness. Was he alright? Was it okay for him to even be moving around? He looked like he should be on his death bed for crying out loud. He continued, speaking in between coughs. "Um, before we begin the third test, there is something I would like you to do. Um, it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who is going to participate in the main event."

"Preliminary?" Shikamaru asked. He probably thought it was too much of a drag to make it past a preliminary to then have the third test. "What do you mean?"

"Um, it seems the first and second test were too easy this year. There are too many people remaining. According to the rules, we must have a preliminary to reduce the numbers to a sufficient amount. As the Hokage already said, there will be many people watching the third test. Fights may take too long and we are limited on time. Um, so those who are not feeling well, or don't think you can fight any longer, please come forward and quit after these explanations, because we will be starting the preliminary immediately."

"What?" Kiba shouted loudly. He was loud mouth like Naruto, but seemed smarter and at least a little more mature than him. "Right now?"

"Um, I'm going to quit," a familiar voice said. I turned to see Kabuto raising his hand.

"K-Kabuto-san," Naruto muttered.

"Um, you are Yakushi Kabuto from the Leaf, right?" Hayate asked, coughing as usual. Kabuto nodded. "You may leave then. Um, does anyone else want to retire? I forgot to say that from now on it is individual battling. So, you can make a decision based on your own judgment."

"Kabuto-san! Why are you quitting?"

I saw Gaara turn to watch what was going on.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Kabuto said. "But, my body is all beat up. Actually, I haven't been able to hear out of my ear since that fight with the Sound nin before the first test. And to risk our lives…I just…"

"But-!"

"Naruto," I said. "Calm down. I want him to participate just as much as you do."

"You do?"

Naruto seemed in a slightly better mood.

"Yeah, don't you remember? I've wanted to beat the crap out of him ever since I saw him."

I sent a glare toward Kabuto, who wore that cross between a smile and smirk he's been wearing the entire time. Naruto seemed upset again.

"Shiranai-chan, that's not nice," Kabuto said, still in an upbeat mood.

"As you can see," I continued, ignoring what he said. "He's not ready to be a _real _shinobi. _Real_ shinobi don't just quit because their beat up or they can't hear out of one ear. They would fight through the pain, and listen even better out of their other ear, because that could make the difference between life or death, or a failed or successful mission. Maybe he'll be ready in the next four years or so."

"Shira-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto-kun," Kabuto interrupted. "Don't fight with your teammate over me. She's right. I'm just not ready yet. I don't understand what she has against me, but you should fight with your team."

Naruto grudgingly didn't say anything else to me as Kabuto left.

I knew he was a coward. There just something about him that wasn't right, and I was going to find out. Well, maybe I wouldn't, but it would come out sooner or later. I know I caught a look he shared with the Sound Jounin present. His chakra seemed familiar but I just couldn't seem t place it.

"The waves of pain are becoming more frequent now," Sasuke muttered, covering the mark with a hand.

"There are no more retiring now?" Hayate asked, looking over us, pausing on Sasuke.

"Sasuke," I said, putting hand on his shoulder. "You aren't In good shape. You should rest and not take the preliminary."

"No, I have to." He glared at me, shrugging my hand off.

"No, you don't!"

"Yes I do! Shut up!"

"I know you've been hiding the pain you've been going through this whole time. I know its doing something to you, and it's doing something bad."

"Giving me power is nothing bad," he said, though a second before I saw him flinch slightly.

"If it gives you power you should be able to wait until next time to take the exam."

"I'm not going to quit, Shiranai!"

"You aren't going to be able to fight in this condition, especially if you're being distracted by this kind of pain . You're being an idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"This is none of your business."

"The hell it's not my business. You're on my squad, therefore you are my business!"

"You stay out of this!"

"No, I won't! Not when you're being an idiot! It's my job to make sure you guys aren't killing yourself, and you don't know what this mark is going to do to you!"

"If it was going to kill me, it would have already!"

"You don't know that!"

"Just leave it be!"

"If you aren't going to quit, then I'm going to see what Kakashi-sensei thinks about all of this, and then he can decide."

I started to raise me hand when Sasuke grabbed my wrist, forcing it to stay down. I tried to raise my other hand, but he grabbed that one too. We glared at each other. No one heard our whispered fight lucky for him, and I wasn't just going to shout out like a moron. Fine, if he wanted to be a stubborn idiot, let him be. It'll be a good lesson for him to learn.

"Shiranai, I've told you before. I'm an avenger. This isn't just a test to me. I don't care about becoming a Chuunin or whatever. Am I strong? That's what I want to find out for myself. I want to fight strong opponents, and they are here. I can't forgive even you if you take that away from me."

"So, you want to fight? What if you aren't even close to strong enough and you die? What will you do then? How will your clan be avenged? How will you kill Itachi Uchiha if you're dead?"

He was silent, mulling this over in his head. Did I finally get through to him?

The answer came apparent when he smirked arrogantly.

"I won't die."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have this power that Orochimaru gave me. No one can beat me with it."

"There's no guarantee! Don't you get that?"

"There's no guarantee that any of us will make it out alive, and yet everyone else is still here…even you…"

I was only a lowly host of a demon. What would it matter if I died? Arashi would be dead too then, so what? Who cares if a demon is dead? They'd more than likely celebrate. Gaara would never know who I am, if he even remembered. Of course, I would be sad over that note, but maybe he'd be better off without me. Naruto says I've been acting weird lately, more vicious maybe? I was opening hostile to Kabuto for a reason. He didn't seem right in any way. Why were people so oblivious?

Like the Hokage for example, who brought me into this village. Didn't he feel the chakra inside of me? I doubt I was any good at concealing my chakra at such a young age. So, why did he let me in? He let me become a ninja after I told a fake story, and I know I'm a pretty good liar, I mean, I had to be to not get killed yet, but even a Kage couldn't just realize that I had the power to destroy the entire village? Plus, he had experience with Naruto, so he should have been able to tell.

Why was I thinking about so long ago at such an inappropriate moment like this anyway? Was I going crazy under the pressure? Why was I asking so many questions I knew I had no answers to and never would?

All I knew is that words just poured out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Sasuke, don't you get it? It doesn't matter if I die! No one cares about me, and no one ever will! If I died I'm pretty sure more people would rejoice instead of mourn. I have no family to live for. I'm only even in this village right now because the Hokage believe some bullshit story I fed him and he believed me! I only wanted to be in this village, any village for that matter, because I was tired of walking around aimlessly. I wanted to be somewhere and I suddenly decided to be a shinobi. Sure, it was a life changing decision that I can never go back on now, but I don't even care anymore! I don't care about anything! All I know is that you shouldn't fight because I'm worried about your wellbeing. How after all these times you've pushed me away and screwed with my head? I don't know! But, all I know is that I'm here because of the reason I decided to be a shinobi in the first place. But, I'm pretty sure you don't care about that either, because you're too busy trying to act tough and macho only to get yourself kill in the end. You don't even know that Naruto considers you his friend after everything you've been through, after all those times you've fought and teased each other, he still is your friend, even if you want nothing to do with him. You don't know how lucky you are, to have someone care about you, and you only throw that away! You know what? I can't take it anymore! Don't come near me ever again Sasuke, unless you want a fight, because if you do, that's what you're going to get, and I won't hold back!"

I jerked my wrists out of his hands and forcefully spun him around. I saw Kakashi raise an eyebrow at our weird behavior, though I know no one but Sasuke heard my outburst.

"So, is there anyone else retiring?" Hayate asked.

His eyes scanned the lines of Genin squad to find no more hands in the air.

"Good," he said. "Um, now, let's begin the preliminary matches. This will consist of one on one fighting where you will fight as if in a real life confrontation. Now that we have exactly twenty participants, we will have ten matches, and the winners will move on to the third test. There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies, is knocked out, or forfeits the match. So, if you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But, if I decide that there is a clear winner, and we don't want to pointlessly increase the number of corpses, I will jump in and stop the fight. And the object that controls your destiny is…"

Everyone waited for him to continue, but then a board on the wall began moving, revealing a black screen.

"…this black electronic screen. This screen will show the names of each match. Sorry to be sudden, but let's announce the participants for the first match."

There was a tension in the air as everyone waited for the first match up.

Would I be first? I was sure everyone was asking that same question. But, who would I be up against? Someone on Kabuto's team? I could take my anger and frustration out of them instead of that bastard. His teammates were close enough. I narrowed my eyes as the names took longer than I thought was expected to appear.

But, there was something I was wondering. Was this completely impartial? Or, was there someone working the matchups? Someone could be completely screwing us over then.

Then, I wondered who Sasuke would go up against. Even though I never wanted to be associated with him ever again, I thought it would be funny if he would have to fight Ino. She would surely give up right away instead of fighting her precious Sasuke. She wouldn't want to hurt him or herself for that matter.

Would I have to fight Gaara? I would never fight him, but I don't want people to think I'm weak. I don't know about them, but I remember how he could control the sand simply with his whim. He killed people even, though I never held it against him. I know how strong he was back then, and surely he must have gotten stronger. Plus, with how his personality has changed so drastically, I doubt he would hold back. I think he would kill them in a heartbeat. He seemed ruthless, even, now.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

Gaara still had the red scar on his forehead, the kanji for love, 'Ai'. His red hair was the same and his oddly pale skin was the same. The rings around his eyes were darker, as I'm sure mine were too. He grew taller. Unfortunately, that meant taller than me also. I don't know how, because we were both extremely short when we were younger, but somehow he still grew taller than me. He was more muscled, but he was also lean. He was on the thinner side, but you tell he held strength in the way he stood.

I was daydreaming when I heard a beep echo through the arena.

I focused back in, realizing I wasn't all there when I say that I was still staring at Gaara, and he was looking back at me. Did he recognize me? Did he know who I really was? Did he want to talk to me?

I think I turned a slight shade of pink before I turned back to the screen.

My heart stopped at the unexpected names.

He had to fight already? With the mark hurting him still? I knew this wasn't going to be good.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado**

**Don't forget to review! ^^**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ OR DIE!

Ok, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I had school and a lot of things going on. I know that's an overused excuse but it's the truth. Plus, I've been working on the next few chapters and I needed your help, well, opinion. I don't know if you want me to go into detail about the fights or if you may want me to just skip over with a summary of the fight and maybe some thoughts and feelings so I can get to the good parts sooner, or what I hope you will view as the good parts. I put a pole up on my page and I want at least fifteen people to vote on what they would want to be written. Tell your friends about the story, have them read, hey, even force them to read it, but I need fifteen votes and if you want to message me some ideas you have, I'll take them into consideration even though I think I know what I'm going to write, but I want to know your ideas and see if they have an juicy quality to them, which I'm sure they will have. So, vote and message me! If I don't get my fifteen votes by the time school starts up again for me then it will take that much longer to push out the next few chapters since so much will be going on. So vote asap! And maybe get more people to read it…


End file.
